Falso compromiso
by babymoon cullen
Summary: el lo tenia todo... excepto una esposa y un poco de amor
1. Epilogo

El anuncio el compromiso entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan estaba en boca de todos. Parecía que el primogénito de una de las familias más importantes de Carolina del sur estaba prometido con una chica normal.

¿Tendría algo que ver aquel compromiso con la salida a hurtadillas de Edward de la casa de la señorita Swan? ¿Qué futuro tenia aquella relación que "alguien había filtra

* * *

hola chicas yo de nuevo o debo decir nosotras de nuevo jajajaja aki la kekis y babymoon cullen reportandose para darles a conocer una nueva historia.

esta historia es muy bella pero desgraciadamente no nos pertenece nada la historia es de "Catherine Mann" y los personajes son de la Sra. Meyers.

ahora bien mi hermana es la que se esta encargando de transcribir esta historia por lo tanto no creo que nos tardemos tanto en subir como en las otras historias


	2. Cerrando Negocios

Hola chicas como están ps aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste ya saben cualquier cosita háganmelo saber porfas.

Hasta la prox……. Atte. KEKIS CULLEN

________________________________________________________________________________

CAPITULO UNO: un gran cierre del negocio

**. Parte I.**

Solo había algo peor que llevar aburrida ropa interior de algodón cuando por fin conseguía acostarse con el hombre de sus sueños: que él se fuera antes del amanecer.

Bella Swan sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo la sabana. Con los ojos aun entrecerrados, observo silenciosa como se vestía. Había sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para acostarse con Edward Cullen la noche anterior, pero lo cierto era que este tipo de conducta no era propio de ella.

Su cuerpo aun evocaba las maravillosas sensaciones y no se arrepentía de nada. Pero su sentido común le recordaba que había sido un error. Para colmo de males, el error lo había Cometido con uno de los más prometedores candidatos a ser senador por el estado de Carolina del Sur.

Se fijo en su pelo color bronce, y alborotado. La limpia e inmaculada camisa blanca cubrían una espalda de anchos y fuertes hombros. Recordó como se la había quitado ella horas antes, mientras organizaban una cena para recaudar fondos que iban a tener lugar en su restaurante, donde también vivía. La reunión había dado un giro inesperado que los había llevado por el pasillo y hasta su dormitorio.

Siempre le había gustado Edward, pero no había pasado de lo platónico. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar entre los dos. A ella le gustaba su vida tranquila y sedentaria disfrutaba dirigiendo su propio negocio y con los simples placeres que tenía a su alcance. Eran cosas que valoraba especialmente por su experiencia personal. Se había criado en hogares de adopción. El en cambio, estaba siempre en el punto de mira por su trabajo. Era uno de los miembros más poderosos del congreso. Y tan pronto tenía que negociar una nueva e importante ley como participaban en algún acto benéfico. La gente lo seguía con entusiasmo, era un hombre con mucho carisma y empuje.

Se pregunto si se despediría de ella o si se limitaría a desaparecer.

- La tabla de madera que está justo frente a la puerta cruje al pisarla, así que será mejor que la evites si lo que pretendes es irte sin que te oiga - le digo bella.

El se detuvo y la miro. Sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, los que le habían ayudad a ganar su puesto de diputado, parecían estar llenos de culpabilidad. En unos meses podría conseguir el cargo en el Senado que su madre estaba a punto de dejar vacante.

- ¿qué dices? Yo no me escapo de los sitios – se defendió el – me estaba vistiendo, eso es todo.

- Claro, perdona - repuso ella con sarcasmo – así que, desde anoche, has empezado a andar de puntillas y sin zapatos, ¿no?

- Estabas profundamente dormida – repuso Edward.

- Vaya, ¡que considerado eres!

Edward soltó los zapatos y se los puso.

- Bella, lo de anoche fue genial…

- No sigas – lo interrumpió ella- no necesito explicaciones. los dos somos adultos y solteros. La verdad es que ni siquiera somos amigos. Solo somos dos conocidos con una relación comercial entre manos y parece que nos hemos dejado llevar por un momento de momentánea atracción

- Veo que entonces pensamos igual - repuso él.

- Deberías irte ya o no vas a tener tiempo para cambiare de ropa.

Edward dio media vuelta y salió.

Ella lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo de la grandiosa mansión sureña. Era una de las pocas casas que se conservaban en pie desde antes de la guerra civil y el restaurante que habían instalado allí se había convertido en la forma de vida para sus dos hermanastras y para ella.

Hacía poco que vivía en la habitación contigua a su despacho, en la parte de atrás de la mansión.

Después de que sus dos hermanas se casaran y se mudaran a otras casas, ella era la que se encargaba de la contabilidad y el mantenimiento.

Más de un tablón crujió bajo los seguros pasos de Edward mientras pasaban al lado de la tienda de regalos y llegaban al vestíbulo. Abrió el cerrojo de la gran puerta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Enviare a tu ayudante un par de copias del contrato que hemos firmado para la cena.

La noche anterior y tras la cena de negocios que habían tenido, Edward se había quedado un buen rato para repasar con ella algunos detalles de la misma. Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo incendiario que podía llegar a ser un simple y accidental roce de cuerpos.

Pero se daba cuenta de que no podía haber nada mas, no se le había pasado por alto lo rápido que había querido salir de su dormitorio.

Era la historia de su vida. Había sido rechazada por familias de acogida desde temprana edad. Ese pasado la había marcado y se había convertido en una mujer independiente y llena de orgullo. Ese sentimiento era el que mantenía su cabeza alta y su espalda recta, una postura que se había visto forzada a mantener durante toda su infancia por culpa de un duro corsé que le habían colocado para corregir su _escoliosis_*.

- Te llamare.

- sí, claro que me llamaras, pensó ella con incredulidad.

- No, nada de llamadas. Terminemos este encuentro como lo empezamos. Solo se trata de negocios – repuso ella mientras le ofrecía con profesionalidad la mano.

Edward la miro con cautela. Después la acepto sin sacudirla y se inclino para besarla… Pero, muy a su pesar, lo hizo en la mejilla.

- Aun es de noche, deberías volver a la cama y dormir un poco mas – le aconsejo Edward.

Lo último que tenía en mente era dormir un poco más. Entre otras razones porque sabía que no la conseguiría, no después de haber pasado una noche como aquella con Edward Cullen.

Entro y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando el orgullo dejo de mantenerla en pie y se derritió. Se acerco al mostrador de la entrada y se derrumbo sobre él.

La verdad era que no podía culparlo de nada, ella había estado tan dispuesta como él. La llama se había encendido entre ellos de repente y, en ese momento, lo último que había tenido en mente había sido su aburrida ropa interior de algodón.

Se sentía algo herida y confusa. Tenía que animarse de alguna manera. Miro el escaparate de la tienda de regalos que tenían en el vestíbulo y se fijo en la zona donde tenían la lencería fina. Eran modelos inspirados en diseños antiguos. Entro y fue directa al camisón de satén rosa pálido que siempre le había llamado la atención.

Se había pasado toda la infancia soñando contener prendas delicadas y femeninas como aquellas.

Nunca había podido llevar nada parecido, solo prendas de algodón blanco, un tejido mucho más resistente que su duro corsé corrector no podía dañar. Ya no necesitaba llevar nada parecido. Su _escoliosis_* se había corregido y la única consecuencia de esa condición era que tenía un hombre algo más alto que el otro, algo apenas perceptible.

En un impulso, tomo la percha con el camisón y salió de la tienda. Se dirigió con paso decidido al aseo público. Le hubiera encantado llevar algo así puesto la noche anterior.

Se quito el _albornoz_* y dejo que cayera al suelo.

El satén se deslizo sobre su cuerpo desnudo como una refrescante ducha tras una noche de pasión con Edward.

Se dejo caer sobre el diván francés que decoraba el tocador y encendió una vela para intentar relajarse y crear algo más de ambiente. Se tapo con la delicada colcha que había sobre el diván y cerró los ojos. Pensó que no estaría mal dormir unos segundos….

Paso el tiempo sin que se diera cuenta. Respiro entonces, de manera más profunda, y comenzó a toser. Se incorporo deprisa en el diván. Ya no olía el aroma de la vela. Olía a humo.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Escoliosis'**_ es la deformidad de la columna vertebral caracterizada por una curvatura mayor de 10° en el plano frontal o coronal. La escoliosis congénita (presente al nacer) se debe a un problema en la formación de los huesos de la columna (vértebras) o costillas fusionadas durante el desarrollo en el útero.  
El **albornoz** (del árabe Al'burnus (البرنس) ) es una prenda de lana usada por los campesinos del Magreb. También se dice así a la bata de baño en España


	3. De Héroe a tarado ups villano

**De héroe a Tarado…… perdón villano.**

Edward Cullen intento aclararse las ideas mientras contemplaba el amanecer sobre el océano. Iba de vuelta a Beachcombers, donde se había dejado olvidado su maletín.

Dejo el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante, era la segunda vez que lo hacia ese día. Volvía al mismo lugar donde había empezado todo al lado de Isabella Swan.

Era una persona muy organizada y eso le ayudaba a no cometer errores. Pero lo que había pasado esa noche no había formado parte de sus planes. Siempre había tenido mucho cuidado con su vida personal y su elección de amantes.

No tenía intención de casarse, pero tampoco podía vivir como un monje. Ya había intentado tener una relación seria y para toda la vida, fue durante su tiempo en la universidad, pero había acabado perdiéndola por culpa de una fatal enfermedad cardiaca producida por un defecto de nacimiento. No tuvo siguiera la oportunidad de que su familia conociera a Tanya y nadie supo nunca que habían estado comprometidos para casarse. Lo había mantenido en secreto como homenaje a esa mujer y al poco tiempo que tuvieron para estar juntos.

Pero Isabella Swan… le parecía una mujer muy sexy y bella. Valores de los que ella misma parecía no ser consciente y eso no hacía sino incrementar su atractivo. Pero eso no era escusa. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con bonitas mujeres y siempre había podido controlarse.

Tenía la intención de olvidarse de esa noche en cuanto recogiera su maletín, aunque una voz en su interior le recordaba que quizás lo hubiera dejado olvidado a propósito.

Oyó la alarma contra incendios en cuanto abrió la puerta de su coche. Vio que el coche de ella se guía en el mismo sitio de antes.

- ¡Isabella! - grito con la esperanza de que ella ya hubiera salido del edificio. No hubo respuesta.

Echo a correr hacia el porche de la mansión mientras llamaba a la policía por el móvil.

El pomo de la puerta de entrada estaba caliente, pero ignoro el dolor y lo hizo girar. Fue una suerte que ella no hubiera cerrado por dentro después de que él se fuera. Sintió el intenso calor en cuanto entro. Apenas distinguía nada entre el humo, pero no vio llamas en el vestíbulo. Comenzó a atravesarlo y vio entonces la luz que venía de la tienda de regalos. El fuego parecía estar concentrado solo en esa zona. Las llamas iban devorando poco a poco las estanterías llenas de ropa y la pintura se desprendía de la vieja madera.

- ¡Isabella! - grito de nuevo- ¡Isabella!

Se acerco más. Empezaban a caer pedazos de escayola del techo y le preocupo la integridad estructural de esa casa tan antigua. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para encontrarla. Pero supo que no pararía hasta dar con ella.

- ¡Isabella, contéstame de una vez! ¿Dónde demonios estas? -Cada vez había más humo. Se agacho y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con el brazo.

- ¡Socorro! - grito ella mientras golpeaba una pared -. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Estoy aquí!

- ¡Aguanta, Isabella, ya voy! - le grito él con alivio -. ¡Sigue hablando!

- ¡Estoy aquí, en el tocador!- Siguió el sonido de su vos hasta llegar a los aseos públicos.

- Apártate de la puerta, voy a entrar – le advirtió el.

- Muy bien, ya me he alejado –contesto ella algo más tranquila.

Se puso en pie conteniendo la respiración al entrar en la espesa nube de humo. No tenía mucho tiempo. Si las llamas pasaban al pasillo, quedarían atrapados por un fuego fuera de control.

Empujo a la puerta con su hombro, pero no se abrió. Se retiro para intentarlo de nuevo. Se aparto un poco más para ganar impulso. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas y la puerta cayó hacia dentro.

Miro deprisa a su alrededor y encontró a Isabella sentada en una esquina del aseo, al lado del lavabo y cubierta con una toalla empapada. Era una mujer lista. Fue hacia ella.

- Gracias por volver – le dijo ella mientras le entregaba una toalla empapada en agua.

Isabella se puso en pie mientras tosía y se esforzaba para respirar con normalidad. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aire puro. Se agacho y la levando en volandas sobre su hombro.

- Agárrate.

- Sácanos de aquí, Edward – le pidió ella entre ataques de tos.

Salió rápidamente y atravesó la tienda, que ya era un autentico horno. Las llamas los rodeaban y estaban devorando los libros y todos los artículos de papelería.

Una estantería se tambaleo a su lado y él se aparto a un lado para salvarse. Cubrió con su cuerpo el de Isabella. Pocos segundos después, otro par de estanterías se derrumbaron frente a él y alimentaron las llamas. Una de ellas golpeo su rostro. Acababan de cerrarle el paso.

- Por la otra puerta, por la cocina – le indico Isabella -. A la izquierda.

- De acuerdo – repuso él mientras daba media vuelta y deshacía lo andado.- Salió al pasillo.

El humo se había disipado lo suficiente como para que se distinguiera mejor la luz que se colaba por la puerta de cristal y fue directo hacia ella cuando salió, el aire fuera de la casa le pareció tan espeso e impenetrable como el infierno que había dejado atrás dentro de la mansión.

Isabela intento recuperar el aliento en cuanto salieron por la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde estaban los cubos de basura. Estaba histérica.

Sabía que, si los bomberos no aparecían pronto por allí, su restaurante y su casa acabarían consumidos por las llamas.

El hombro de Edward le presionaba el estomago y con cada paso que daba le dificultaba aun más la respiración. Para colmo de males, no le gustaba que la llevara como un saco de patatas, se sentía avergonzada.

- Ya me puedes bajar.

- No me des las gracias – repuso él con ironía -. No gastes aliento en ello. No entendía como podía pasar de héroe a villano insensible en tan poco tiempo.

Esa madrugada, había lamentado que Edward no la viera enfundada en el bello camisón de satén. Pero las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y le hubiera encantado que no tuviera que verla con lo que había quedado de la delicada prenda que aun llevaba bajo la manta.

- Edward – insistió entonces-. Puedo andar. Suéltame por favor.

- De eso nada - repuso el agarrándola mejor.

Pero con el movimiento, se deslizo la manta y uno de sus hombros quedo al desnudo.

- Vas directa al hospital para que te haga un chequeo.

- No tienes porque llevarme así, estoy bien y… - Protesto ella. Pero un ataque de tos no la dejo terminar de hablar. Intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo con la empapada manta. Pero no era fácil en esa posición.

- ¡deja de moverte, Isabella!- le pidió el mientas agarraba con fuerza su trasero. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y para colmo la nombro Isabella.

- ¡Bella!- le corrigió ella-.

Vio pasar a dos bomberos que arrastraban una manguera. Eso le recordó que tenía problemas más graves que las manos de Edward y la escasa ropa que llevaba encima. Su restaurante se estaba quemando. Se trataba del negocio que había iniciado con sus dos hermanastras en el único hogar de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Era la casa que les había dejado su querida tía René, la mujer que las había acogido a las tres.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba aterrada. Temía que el fuego se extendiese y afectase a otras casas. Entre ellas, estaba la de su hermana Rosalie.

- ¿bella?

Oyó su nombre, giro la cabeza y, entre su propia melena, vio a su hermanastra. Edward se detuvo entonces al lado de una camilla, tomo su cabeza y se inclino con cuidado para tumbarla en ella.

Miro hacia Beachcombers, su restaurante, el humo salía por las ventanas de la fachada, cubriendo con nubes grisáceas el cielo.

Se pregunto si aun quedaría algo dentro de la bella casa que había heredado de su madre de acogida. Sus dos hermanas y ella habían invertido en ese negocio todo su dinero y todas sus ilusiones. Se apoyo en los codos para poder incorporarse un poco y ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. La tristeza y el desconsuelo le dificultaron aun más la respiración.

- Bella……

Su hermana le dio un atraso al que no pudo responder con facilidad, tenía los brazos atrapados. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermana había levantado sin querer su manta mojada y dejado al descubierto lo que quedaba del camisón de satén. Esperaba que nadie la estuviera mirando. O mejor dicho, esperaba que Edward no se hubiera fijado en ese detalle.

Pero lo miro y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido suerte. Había algo en sus ojos que le recordó a la pasión de la noche anterior

_________________________________________________________________________

**Hola chicas como están aquí KEKIS CULLEN reportándose super**** agradecidísima con sus reviews me encantan, gracias también a las que me agregaron como historia en sus favoritos pero me encantaría saber también si les gusta que opinen, no se con un hola kekis me conformo jajajaja gracias muchas gracias a :**

 **aridenere**

 **Erill Cullen**

 **Ari**

**También gracias a las que leen la historia , les recuerdo no es mia solola transcribo, me encantaría mas "personalmente" por**

**lo mismo me agradaría mucho que dejaran sus reviews, saluditos y nos vemos en el prox. capi que subo mañana**

**p.d. reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews jajajajaja bye**


	4. ¿Hay algun problema?

**¿Hay algún problema?**

Edward estaba seguro de estar imaginando cosas. Bella estaba de nuevo cubierta. Solo había quedado un hombro al descubierto y pudo distinguir un fino tirante de satén rosa.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no quería que nadie más viera esa parte de ella. Intento acercarse de nuevo a la camilla, pero se lo impidió uno de los paramédicos.

- Apártese, por favor, congresista. Ese enfermero le echara un vistazo mientras nos ocupamos nosotros de la señorita - le dijo mientras colocaba una mascarilla de oxigeno sobre la cara de Bella-. Respire… muy bien, señorita. Respire profundamente y con calma. Intente relajarse.

Apenas fue consciente de que alguien lo auscultaba, le limpiaba la herida que tenía en la sien y le colocaba un vendaje. Intento calmarse y respirar de manera normal, como si así pudiera conseguir que Bella también lo hiciera. Alguien le toco el brazo y ese gesto lo devolvió a la realidad, era la hermana de Bella, Rosalie Hale.

Recordaba su nombre de otras cenas y encuentros políticos que habían organizado en Beachcombers. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

- Congresista, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Ojala lo supiera.

- Si no me hubiera quedado dormida esta mañana, a lo mejor habría escuchado la alarma contra incendios…- murmuro la joven-. Acabo de llamar a Emmet para decírselo.

Recordó entonces que su marido era piloto militar. Se imagino que sería muy duro para esa mujer ver que su hermana estaba herida y su negocio se consumía entre las llamas.

- Gracias por entrar por ella - le dijo la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Algo incomodo, se ajusto el nudo de la corbata.

Bella estaba muy cerca de alii y temía que pudiera oírlos. Sabía que Rosalie no le estaría tan agradecida de haber sabido toda la historia de lo que había sucedido allí esa noche y de cómo había acabado.

- Me alegra haber estado en el sitio apropiado en el momento oportuno.

- Si, ha sido una suerte que se acercara entonces a Beachcombers. Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? Beachcombers no abre hasta dentro de una hora.

- Vine a …

- Vino a recoger los contratos para la cena de recaudación de fondos- intervino entonces Bella-. Pero, por favor, no se preocupen por mí, ¿ qué es lo que pasa con la casa? ¿qué es esa sirena?

No le sorprendió su actitud. Hacía poco que la conocía, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que nadie se preocupase por ella. Pero el no iba a apartarse de allí hasta que los médicos le dijeran que estaba bien. Miro entonces al enfermero que le había hablado antes.

- ¿No deberían llevarla al hospital?

- Señor Cullen – lo llamo alguien que estaba tras el-. ¿Puede responder a unas preguntas? Lo que me faltaba, pensó.

Miro por encima del hombre y vio a una reportara vestida de manera impecable y con un micrófono en la mano. No entendía como se le podía haber pasado por alto que la prensa acudiría tarde o temprano.

Sabía que no podía mantener su vida privada en secreto, pero estaba dispuesto a proteger la intimidad de Bella. Ya le había hecho bastante daño y no iba a dejar que sufriera más por su culpa.

Se dio la vuelta pero, antes de que pudiera decirles que no pensaba hacer declaraciones, escucho el disparo de una cámara de fotos. Se dio cuenta entonces que su decisión no iba a conseguir mantenerla fuera de todo aquello.

…….

Bella se enjabono una vez más la melena en la ducha del hospital. Le estaba costando deshacerse del hollín y el olor a humo.

El agua estaba limpiando su cuerpo, pero no conseguía liberarla del sentimiento de frustración que atenazaba sus nervios. Hacía muy poco que Edward Cullen había aparecido en su vida, solo había pasado por Charleston unas cuantas veces, pero ya había conseguido dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su existencia.

Se pregunto si su impresión había sido la acertada, si de verdad él la había mirado con renovado interés cuando la manta la dejo casi desnuda sobre la camilla. A una parte de ella le gustaba que así fuera, sobre todo después de lo mal que le había sentado que se escapara de su dormitorio de madrugada. Pero entonces recordó el momento en el que el arriesgo su vida para salvarla. Sabía que, de no haber sido por él, habría muerto atrapada en el tocador de señoras. Tomo la esponja y froto con fuerza su piel. Tenía que deshacerse del hollín y de la memoria de sus caricias.

Cuando salió de la ducha se seco, se sintió algo mejor y más fuerte. Se puso el camisón y la bata que su hermana le había llevado al hospital y no pudo evitar pensar en la delicada prenda de satén que había quedado arruinada para siempre.

Estaba decidida a olvidarse de lo que no era importante y concentrarse en todo lo que el fuego había cambiado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se quedo helada.

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en la única silla que había en su habitación y tenía sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él. Se había cambiado y llevaba un traje gris. En el alfiler de su corbata le pareció reconocer el escudo de Carolina del Sur. No entendía como podía estar tan relajado después de lo que había pasado ese día.

Edward sujetaba una rosa de tallo largo en una de sus manos, pero no quiso ni pensar que fuera un regalo para ella. Se imagino que la habría arrancado de alguno de los ramos y centros florales que adornaban ya el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. No entendía que hacia aun en Charleston ni porque no había regresado a la mansión que su familia tenía en Hilton Head.

- No… No esperaba que….

- He llamado a la puerta – dijo a modo de explicación.

- Es obvio que no te oí. Se quedaron en silencio.

Edward se puso entonces de pie y ella dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás. Colgó la toalla mojada del picaporte y miro a todas partes menos a sus penetrantes ojos verdes, no podía hacerlo.

Eran los mismos ojos que habían cautivado a los electores durante años.

En esa zona del país, los cuatro hermanos Cullen llevaban algún tiempo apareciendo en las noticias, primero como hijos del senador. Y, después de la trágica muerte de su padre, su madre había ocupado el cargo que su marido había dejado vacante.

Edward, como el resto de su familia, se había presentado a las elecciones para diputado en cuanto hubo terminado su máster universitario. Y, desde que su madre se concentrara en conseguir ser la siguiente ministra de Asuntos Exteriores, el se había propuesto hacerse con su sitio en el Senado.

El apellido Cullen estaba unido a los conceptos de familia, tradición, riqueza y poder. Y esa influencia en la sociedad sureña les había proporcionado gran seguridad a todos los miembros de la conocida familia. Quería odiarlo por poseer todas las cosas que ella nunca había tenido, pero la verdad era que nadie había podido nunca reprocharle nada a su familia.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto entonces Edward.

- Estoy bien

- Bella… - repuso el-. Soy político y estoy acostumbrado a leer entre líneas. Ese bien no me ha parecido sincero. Creo que solo me hs dicho lo que quiero oír.

- Sea como sea, la verdad es que estoy bien. El doctor Kwan me ha dicho que podre irme por la mañana – le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para dejar la bolsa de aseo en la mesita-. Dice que tengo un caso moderado de intoxicación por inhalación de humo. Mi garganta aun esta algo irritada, pero mis pulmones están bien. tengo mucho por lo que sentirme agradecida…

- Es un alivio ver que te pondrás bien pronto. La miraba con intensidad, pero sin revelar nada de lo que pensaba o sentía.

- He tenido mucha suerte. Gracias por arriesgarte como lo hiciste para sacarme de allí – le dijo con sinceridad-. Por cierto ¿Por qué volviste a Beachcombers esta mañana?

- Se me había olvidado allí el maletín – repuso él mientras dejaba la rosa sobre una mesa. Bajo deprisa la cabeza para que no pudiera reconocer la decepción en sus ojos. La salvo un repentino ataque de tos que casi agradeció.

Edward apareció rápidamente a su lado con un vaso de agua.

- Gracias – le dijo.

- Debería haberte sacado antes de allí.-repuso él con el seño fruncido.

- No digas tonterías. Estoy viva gracias a ti. ¿Cómo ha quedado Beachcombers? Rosalie me ha contado un poco, pero no sé si está diciendo toda la verdad….

- La estructura está intacta parece que el fuego solo afecto la parte de abajo. Lo apagaron pronto, pero todo ha quedado inundado. Eso es todo lo que se.

- Supongo que los inspectores nos facilitaran mas información muy pronto.

- Si te dan problemas, dímelo y avisare a los abogados de mi familia para que te ayuden.

- Rose me dijo lo mismo que tu cuando vino antes. Pero ella no deja de repetir lo contenta que esta al ver que no me ha pasado nada.

Su otra hermana de acogida, Alice, la había llamado desde el barco en el que estaba haciendo un crucero con su marido Jasper y su Hija Lizzy. Y estaba tan aliviada como Rosalie. Su seguro se haría cargo de todos los gastos, pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado.

Edward se levanto y se sentó a su lado en la cama. La abrazo antes de que ella pudiera negarse a protestar. Metió las manos bajo su melena mojada y le acaricio la espalda.

Poco a poco, fue relajándose entre sus brazos, dejando que la inundara un aroma a loción de afeitado que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Podía escuchar el constante y uniforme latido de su corazón a través de la impoluta camisa blanca. Después del día tan duro que había tenido, se convenció de que merecía que alguien la consolara.

- Todo irá bien - susurro Edward para calmarla y sin dejar de acariciar su espalda-. Tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor dispuesta a ayudar.

No pudo resistir la tentación de jugar con el alfiler de su corbata. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía allí tan bien como recordaba. Pensó por un momento que quizás no hubiera entendido bien porque se había ido de madrugada de su lado, que quizás no fuera una manera de alejarse de ella, sino que había otros motivos.

- Gracias por pasarte para ver como estoy - le dijo ella.

- Por supuesto. He tenido mucho cuidado para que no me vieran. Sus palabras la devolvieron a la realidad con fuerza.

- ¿Qué?

Edward le aparto con cuidado el pelo de la cara. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, pero la tocaban con ternura.

- He conseguido dar esquinazo a la prensa y que no me vieran entrar en el hospital.

Recordó entonces todas las preguntas que los periodistas les habían gritado mientras la metían apresuradamente en la ambulancia. Algo incomoda, se aparto de Edward.

- Me imagino que tu heroico acto estará en todos los medios de comunicación.

El se roto la barbilla un instante antes de contestarle.

- No es ese el ángulo que le están dando a la historia.

El temor se apodero de ella y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No te preocupes – repuso él con una sonrisa que no consiguió tranquilizarla-. Yo me ocupare de la prensa y de las fotos que están apareciendo en internet. El director de mi campaña no tardara en encontrar un nuevo giro a la historia y entonces nadie pensara, ni por un segundo, que somos pareja.

* * *

**hola chicas como estan yo aqui de nuevo subiendo esta historia de Catherine Mann, yo se que no es mia la historia solo la transcribo y creanme es un buen de tiempo invertido jajajaja, pero me encanta porque es una historia muy buena y me encantaria que ps me dejaran vitamitas para seguir asi jajaja, gracias por las firmas del anterior capitulo a:**

*****Bella masen  
* Erill Cullen

**chicas gracias muchas gracias de verdad,y tambien a las que me agregaron como historia favorita.**

**please reviews jajajajajajaja**


	5. UNA MENTIRA LLEVA A OTRA

**CAPITULO TRES: Una mentira lleva a otra**

Nadie pensara que somos pareja, se repitió Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward necesitaba aprender a tener más tacto con las mujeres.  
Apoyo las manos en su torso y lo empujo para separarse de él. Estaba enfadada y le pareció el hombre más arrogante del mundo. También estaba molesta con ella misma por imaginarse que quizás el también se sentía atraído por ella. Decidió que no volvería a dejar que esos ojos verdes volvieran a engatusarla.

-Me alegra ver que tienes todo bajo control.  
Edward, lleno de seguridad y con el mismo aire honesto de siempre, se levanto de la cama.

-Jacob Black, mi director de campaña, es uno de los…  
Levanto una mano para que no siguiera hablando.  
-¡Genial! No me sorprende en absoluto ver que puedes ocuparte de todo.  
Edward la miro sin entender su tono.

-¿Pasa algo? Pensé que te aliviaría ver que nos estamos encargando de minimizar los daños.  
Minimizar los daños?, se repitió ella.

No podía creer que lo que habían compartido la noche anterior fuera para el algo de lo que debía ocuparse su director de campaña. Estaba furiosa.

Pero lo último que quería era que Edward se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto le habían herido sus palabras. Pensó en alguna otra cosa que pudiera justificar su reacción.

-Tengo miedo de volver de nuevo a Beachcombers y ver como esta todo. Pero, por otro lado, estoy deseando ir y empezar a organizarlo todo. Es un verdadero alivio ver que al menos no tendré que preocuparme por lo que va a decir la prensa.

Hablaba deprisa y sin pensar, pero creía que era mejor eso que tener que soportar un incomodo silencio o perder del todo los papeles y pegarle un puñetazo.

-Bueno, entonces eso es todo… - añadió ella a modo de conclusión.  
Pero Edward no se movió. Seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Y, a pesar de su enfado, su corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho.

Ese hombre destilaba seguridad y sinceridad por los cuatro costados. Y además era extremadamente atractivo, pero no se sentía atraído por ella. No entendía porque estaba tan enfadada con él. Había sido una aventura de una noche, algo impulsivo, sabía que la gente hacia cosas así todo el tiempo.  
Pero ella no. Nunca le había pasado.

Tenía experiencia, no mucha, pero algo sí. A pesar de todo, Edward había conseguido estremecerla y le había hecho sentir cosa que no creía posibles.

Necesitaba que saliera de allí, no podía soportar tenerlo tan cerca.

-Quiero agradecerte de nuevo que te pasaras a verme, pero ahora… bueno, tengo que secarme el pelo.

Sabía que era una escusa nefasta, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
Edward se masajeo la zona que rodeaba su herida en la sien.

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado y que no entraras a Beachcombers hasta que los técnicos le den el visto bueno y te certifiquen que la casa es segura.

-Lo prometo - repuso ella-. Ya puedes irte.

No entendía porque no se iba ya de ahí. Deseaba que saliera de la habitación y volviera por fin a la mansión familiar de Hilton Head.

-En cuanto a lo de esta mañana… - comenzó el con algo de incomodidad-. Sigues pensando lo mismo, ¿no?

Sus palabras desataron las alarmas en su interior, no podía creer que le diera tanta lastima como para imaginarse que esa noche de pasión había significado para ella más de lo que quería admitir.

Rezaba para que Edward no dijera nada más porque no sabía si podría controlarse y no darle después de todo el puñetazo que se merecía.

-Tengo problemas mucho más graves en mi vida ahora mismo que pensar en con quien me eh acostado.

-Claro, lo entiendo.

-Tengo que encargarme de los daños en la tienda, hablar con mis hermanas, ocuparme de dar los partes a la compañía de seguros…

Era una empresaria muy competente y profesional y quería que la respetara por eso. No quería darle pena.

-Muy bien - repuso el levantando las manos en señal de rendición y con media sonrisa en la boca-. Veo que de verdad quieres que me vaya.

No entendía como había conseguido Edward cambiar las cosas para que fuera ella entonces la que se sintiera culpable. Estaba segura de que era alguna técnica que aprendían todos los políticos. De un modo u otro, hozo que se sintiera como una bruja.

Respiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarse. Incluso llego a sofreírle también.

-Lo de anoche estuvo… estuvo bien, pero ahora hay que volver a la realidad.  
Edward levanto una ceja al escucharla.

-¿Bien? ¿Crees que la noche de pasión que compartimos estuvo bien? ¿Nada mas?  
Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que le había dado en su talón de Aquiles. Edward Cullen era un hombre competitivo, esa era su forma de vida y no parecía dispuesto a conformarse con su comentario.

Fue hacia la ventana y se distrajo mirando por ella. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que eso era lo que deseaba hacer. Quería ver si volvía a mirarla con la misma pasión de la noche anterior.

Su presencia le afectaba demasiado, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había pasado y no sabía si iba a poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

-Edward, necesito que te vayas, por favor – repuso ella mientras jugaba con el lazo de satén que decoraba uno de los centros de flores.  
El tejido del lazo le recordó al camisón que había echado a perder de manera tan tonta esa misma madrugada.

-Por supuesto - murmuro él con voz sugerente.

Escucho dos pasos fuertes y seguros y supo que estaba detrás de ella. Pudo sentir el calor de su aliento cuando le hablo de nuevo.

-Siento mucho lo de la prensa y no haber sido capaz de mantener la distancia cuando debía haberlo hecho. Pero nunca definiría lo que paso anoche como lo has hecho tu. No estuvo solo bien.

Esperaba que no volviera a tocarla porque estaba a punto de perder el control. Y podría acabar dándole un puñetazo o, mucho peor, besándolo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y apenas pudo soportar su intensa y penetrante mirada.

Ignoro sus buenos modales. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Mi hermana está a punto de volver con un secador. Se le olvido traérmelo cuando me dio el resto de mis cosas.  
Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Llámame si tienes algún problema con la prensa o con el seguro de la casa.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.  
Ella tomo la rosa que Edward había estado sosteniendo en sus manos. Apenas podía creer que no hubiera salido corriendo tras él. Le ardía la boca, hambrienta de besos. Ese hombre siempre le había atraído, aunque se imaginaba que eso era algo que les pasaba a muchas mujeres.

Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero su mente aun se dejaba llevar por el sentido común. Casi siempre.

No quería ser una de esas mujeres que parecían volverse tontas de repente si el hombre de sus sueños les sonreía.

Se acaricio la mejilla con la rosa y jugó con el tallo entre dos de sus dedos, como había hecho el.

Tenía las ideas muy claras, pero no sabía cómo llevarlas a cabo ni cómo podría mantenerse alejada de el cuando ya había experimentado lo que era estar entre sus brazos y sentir contra su cuerpo desnudo la piel de ese hombre.

Se acerco a uno de los jarrones y metió en el la rosa. Tenía que agarrarse de nuevo a su fortaleza y su voluntad, como había hecho siempre, desde que sus padres la abandonaran siendo poco más que un bebe.

Había sobrevivido en ese mundo gracias a sus agallas y al gran autocontrol que siempre había demostrado.


	6. QUE SOMOS QUEEEE?

**CAPITULO TRES parte-2: ¿Qué somos qué?**

Edward tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no montar en cólera cuando vio el periódico.

Lo apretaba en su puño mientras subía en el ascensor de camino a la habitación de Bella.

Se había imaginado que la prensa averiguaría lo que pudiera sobre ella y lo que había pasado. Era algo con lo que había tenido que vivir siempre. Casi siempre había aprovechado esas oportunidades para decir lo que opinaba de una manera calmada y articulada.

Pero en ese instante había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

Desenrollo el periódico y volvió a mirar las fotografías inculpatorias que ilustraban la primera pagina. Un reportero había conseguido de alguna manera captar fotografías de la noche que había pasado con Bella. Había fotos muy intimas que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. La menos escandalosa era la que el fotógrafo había obtenido mientras se despedían en la puerta. Ella solo llevaba puesta una bata y el casto beso que él le había dado en la mejilla parecía algo mucho más apasionado desde el ángulo del paparazzi.

El resto de las fotos era mucho peor. Una imagen captada con teleobjetivo a través de una de las ventanas reflejaba el momento en el que los dos salían al pasillo camino del dormitorio de Bella, sin dejar de besarse y desprendiéndose rápidamente de la ropa.

Se pregunto si ella habría visto ya las fotos o si alguien le habría hablado de ellas. Iba a saberlo en cuestión de segundos.

Al llegar a la habitación de la joven, asintió de nuevo para darle las gracias a la enfermera y llamo a la puerta.

Soy yo- dijo a modo de saludo mientras empujaba una puerta que ya estaba entreabierta.

Bella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. Las prendas abrazaban las curvas que el soñaba con acariciar de nuevo.

Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el periódico que llevaban en la mano.

Es el escándalo político del año. Menuda exclusiva…- le dijo.

Sus palabras contestaron una de sus dudas. Estaba claro que había leído los periódicos.

No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Me imagino que tu director de campaña aun no se ha levantado. ¿no?- pregunto ella con amargo sarcasmo y con mucha frialdad.

Lleva despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana, cuando alguien le llamo por teléfono para informarle sobre lo que estaba a punto de salir a los quioscos.

¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que habría sido buena idea contármelo a mí también?

Mantenía la voz más o menos controlada. Pero sabía que estaba furiosa.

Te habría llamado, pero había sobrecarga en la centralita del hospital.

Bella cerró con fuerza los ojos y suspiro. Segundos después, soltó los reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada y lo miro.

¿Por qué le importa tanto a la prensa con quien te acuestas?

No podía creer que fuera tan ingenua como para hacerle esa pregunta. Le contesto levantando una ceja.

Por supuesto- repuso ella.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una leona en su jaula.

Claro que les importa. a la prensa le interesa cualquier cosa que haga un político, sobre todo si procede de una familia adinerada. Aun así ¿Por qué Tiene eso que afectar a las encuestas? Eres joven y sin compromiso. Yo soy soltera y mayor de edad. Nos acostamos. ¡Vaya cosa!

No sé si leerías lo que paso con mi última relación. Mi ex novia Lauren reacciono muy mal cuando rompí con ella y se lo dejo bien claro a la prensa. Lo que no dijo nadie fue que ella me había estado engañando mientras yo estaba en Washington trabajando. Eso no les importaba…

Sabía que tenía que prepararla para lo que les esperaba fuera de esa habitación.

La prensa va a perseguirte para conseguir más información. Nadie se imagina lo duro que es hasta que pasa por ello. ¿Sabes cuantos periodistas te esperan ahí afuera?

Cuando llegue mi hermana a buscarme, saldremos junta por la parte de atrás del hospital.

Se rasco la parte de atrás de la oreja antes de contestarle.

No es tan sencillo. Tu hermana no va a venir.

¡Deja de rascarte!

No entendía nada.

¿Cómo has dicho?

Que dejes de rascarte - repitió bella-. Es tan obvio… te rascas así la oreja cada vez que intentas eludir una pregunta. ¡ Que es lo que me estas escondiendo…?

Bella se quedo callada. Después lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Espera un momento. Has dicho que mi hermana no va a venir, ¿no?

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que tenía un gesto incriminatorio. No sabia como se le podía haber pasado por alto algo así al director de campaña y al resto de su equipo. Hizo una nota mental para intentar corregirlo en el futuro.

En ese instante, sin embargo, tenía un problema mucho más grave. Debía tranquilizar a una mujer que estaba más que enfadada con él.

Su marido y yo hemos pensado que sería más seguro para ella que no tuviera que venir y lidiar con la multitud de medios que hay allí afuera.

¿Lo han decidido entre Emmet y tú? Veo que han estado tan ocupados como tu director de campaña – protesto bella mientras recogía su bolsa de viaje-. Tomare un taxi.

No digas tonterías. Mi coche está aparcado frente a la puerta trasera.

Lo miro con cara de frustración, pero acabo por rendirse con un sonoro suspiro.

De acuerdo. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes podre dejar atrás todo esto.

Bajaron por el ascensor sin más problemas. Pero cuando fueron a abrir la puerta de servicio, se encontraron con cuatro fotógrafos listos para acribillarlos con flashes y preguntas. Escudo a bella como mejor pudo y la llevo casi en volandas hasta el coche. Sabía que mas fotos de ellos dos no iba a ayudar a que el tema se olvidara, pero se alegraba de haber estado allí para que bella no tuviera que pasar sola por ese trago.

Tuvo que abrirse camino entre los periodistas, pero finalmente consiguió acceder al asiento del conductor. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacerles daño, pero con firmeza.

Bella se dejo caer sobre el asiento, parecía hundida.

¡Dios mío! Tenías razón, no pensé que iba a ser tan desagradable.

¿Desagradable? – repitió el mientras aceleraba-.

Siento decírtelo, pero eso no ha sido nada y no creo que vayan a dejarnos tan fácilmente. Vana fisgonear hasta descubrir todo tu pasado.

Vio que bella palidecía, pero reunió fuerzas para incorporarse en su asiento.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que comprarme unas buenas gafas de sol y algunos sombreros – comento ella.

Le gusto ver que tenía agallas, sobre todo porque sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando iba a ser mucho más duro para ella que para otras personas.

La prensa no te va a dejar en paz. Llevan muchos años intentando casarme.

Soy fuerte – repuso ella con algo de temblor en la voz-. Puedo esperar a que se cansen.

No podía soportar esa situación. Se sentía fatal.

Ella no merecía eso. Todo aquello era culpa suya y debería ser él quien acarrease con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fue entonces cuando pensó de repente en la solución. Acababa de comprobar que para ella sería mucho más fácil sobrellevar aquello si lo tenía a su lado. Se le había ocurrido la manera perfecta de mantenerla cerca y conseguir que los cotilleos dejaran de ser negativos.

Ya había tomado la decisión y no se lo pensó más.

Hay una manera mucho más rápida de acabar antes con los rumores.

¿Cómo? – pregunto bella.

Se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se paro ante un semáforo en rojo, era su oportunidad. Coloco el brazo sobre el respaldo de ella y la contemplo con su mirada más seductora y persuasiva.

Nos comprometeremos.

¿Comprometernos? – repitió ella con los ojos como platos.

Aquello consiguió despertarla del todo. Se incorporo aun más en su asiento.

No hablaras en serio. ¿No crees que contraer matrimonio para apaciguar a la prensa es un poco extremo?

Matrimonio, se repitió el.

La palabra lo atravesó como un puñal. Era tan reacio como ella a pasar por el altar.

El semáforo se puso en verde y agradeció la oportunidad de apartar de ella la mirada para concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera.

No llegaremos a tanto. Cuando la novedad del compromiso pase, nos limitaremos a romper de manera discreta. Podemos incluso darle la vuelta a la tortilla y decirles que la presión de los medios puso mucha tensión en nuestra relación.

No le gustaba tener que mentir. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus valores y de su honestidad, pero no quería que la reputación de Bella se viera dañada por culpa suya.

Organizaremos una rueda de prensa para hacer público el compromiso – le dijo entonces.

Bella se cruzo de brazos. Lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y mucha determinación.

Congresista Cullen, está claro que has perdido por completo la cabeza. No vas a conseguir poner un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

_**CHICA CON MAS REVIEW, CHICA CON MAS REVIEW, CHICA CONMAS REVIEW LE MANDO LE MANDO LE MANDO ADELANTO, ZAZAZA YACUZAAA YACUZAAAAAA. (ok esta es un adaptación de la canción mesa que mas aplauda de clímax, un grupo mexicano muy botana: curioso) jajaja sorry a veces no puedo controlar mi humor negro jejeje, pero gracias chicas por sus comentarios :**_

**Verónica paola**

**gby**

**erill Cullen**

**aridene**

**bella masen**

**Carmen Cullen**

**Jadangely Swan Higginbotham**

**Ari**


	7. aceptando la penitencia

**CAPITULO CUATRO: ACEPTANDO LA PENITENCIA**

Bella se dio cuenta nada mas decirlo que había vuelto a provocar a Edward, arrojándole un guante que él no podía rechazar.

Se agarro al suave asiento de piel de su lujoso coche y no se le paso por alto que en los ojos de ese hombre había un brillo especial. La gente como el parecía crecerse con los retos.

Edward, te agradezco mucho que te preocupe mi reputación - le dijo para intentar suavizar su comentario anterior-. Pero el hecho de que hayamos compartido una noche de sexo no me convierte en tu responsabilidad. Igual que yo tampoco soy responsable de ti.

Edward debió de ver que estaba agarrando con fuerza el asiento porque le retiro la mano y no la soltó mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Aparto la mirada y se entretuvo mirando las casas con bellos porches de madera que iban pasando. No quería concentrarse en lo agradable que era sentir su cálida piel ni en cómo le estaba acariciando la muñeca con el pulgar. Su piel era áspera y le recordó los artículos que había leído en la revista sobre como el ayudaba a construir casas para los más necesitados. Había conseguido endurecer su piel y fortalecer sus músculos de la mejor manera posible, siendo un político honesto y un hombre comprometido con los más desfavorecidos.

Las caricias consiguieron acelerar su traicionero corazón y no le costó darse cuenta de que él lo había notado. Edward sonreía de nuevo.

Aparto deprisa la mano y la guardo bajo la pierna.

Deja de hacer eso. Lo último que necesitamos es darles oportunidad de hacernos más fotos comprometedoras y alimentar los cotilleos.

Entonces, conviértete en mi prometida – le dijo Edward entonces.

No

Hare que te merezca la pena- repuso él con un seductor guiño.

Se cubrió las orejas con las manos.

No sigas por ahí, mis oídos no están hechos para este tipo de comentarios.

Edward se echo a reír, agarro una de sus manos y se la bajo.

Muy graciosa.

Espero que haya quedado clara mi respuesta.

Bella, eres una mujer práctica. Por el amor de dios, si eres contable. ¿no ves acaso que es lo mejor que podemos hacer?

¿Soy practica? ¿Es eso lo que le gusta de mí? ¡Qué romántico!, pensó ella.

Gracias, pero creo que prefiero enfrentarme sola a la prensa- le dijo mientras intentaba que le soltara la mano.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Edward no iba a dejar que se apartara y siguió torturando su mano con sutiles caricias hasta que llegaron a la casa de su hermana. Lo primero que vio fue la pancarta que Rose tenía en el jardín de su casa, era de apoyo a la candidatura del congresista Cullen en su carrera hacia el Senado.

Después miro Beachcombers y se olvido de todo, de su enfado y de la pasión que habían compartido dos días antes. Su casa, esa vieja conocida, la esperaba con un aspecto triste y desolador. La fachada blanca estaba cubierta de hollín, casi todas las ventanas estaban rotas y alguien había clavado tablones para cubrirlas.

El cuidado césped había quedado destrozado.

Había barro por todas partes y se distinguían las profundas marcas que habían dejado los camiones de bomberos.

Sabía que acabaría por echarse a llorar si seguía mirando. Pero tampoco podía apartar la vista porque entonces se sentía como si estuviera abandonando a un amigo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas muchos mayores que su reputación y que la absurda necesidad que parecía sentir por repetir aquella noche de pasión con un hombre que solo podía complicar aun mas su vida.

Tenía que calmarse y tomar conciencia de lo que había pasado. Su prioridad en ese momento era reunirse con sus hermanas para hablar de lo que había ocurrido y de que debían hacer a partir de ese momento. Y, decidieran lo que decidieran, no quería que Edward Cullen estuviera implicado de ninguna manera en su futuro.

Aparto de nuevo su mano para dejarle muy claro con su gesto que se negaba a lo que estaba sugiriendo.


	8. parte 2 aceptando la penitencia

_darthmocy__.- hola me encanta lo que dices y si bella parece ser igual de fuerte que Edward y espera que faltan cosas mas emocionantes y de verdad si nos va a sorprender esta chica en este fic._

_yumi kamagatha__.- bueno falta poco para ver como va a empezar su relación y no va a tener que hacer mucho jajajaja._

_marie-at__.- bueno si son medio parejos, igual de fuertes, de orgullosos y de canijos. Jajaja_

_Antzoni__.- así es no le va a durar muchito , pero siempre accede con ¿dignidad? Jajajaja, eso espero pero lo bueno que al menos siempre se da su lugar…._

_aridenere__.- si yo también dije lo mismo, aceptooooooooooooooooooo._

_Inmans__.- mmmmmmmmmm no lo se aceptar algo en el que tus sentimientos están al mil y los del otro no, nomas es una farsa (o bueno eso es lo que ella creee, ) quien sabeeeee…_

_Muse87__.- de los mas sexy, y de los mejores políticos que tiene, y eso lo hereda de su mami, upsss se me pueden salir cosas , jajajaja aunque digo también el general Carslie su padrastro influya , ya saben sigan leyendo…._

_eronica paola.- bueno ps si van a ayudar pero no como quisiéramos en otros fics, de echo aquí los puse así porque no puede haber una historia sin estos cuatro personajes, pero vamos bella nos sorprenderá a todos porque no es la típica patosa, y tímida de siempre ya verán, saca la casta… y que castaaa. Y recuerda que Edward como todo hombre tiene miedo a entregarse después de haber sufrido, por dios si ellos parieran no hubiera tanta sobrepoblación en el mundo, jajajajajaja cobardes jajajaja._

_Carmen Cullen 116__.- gracias por leer y aquí te espero el próximo capi que va a estar largisimoooooooooo_

_Erill Cullen__.- erill no me vuelvas a dejar así ya te extrañaba ehhhh no lo vuelvas a hacer, jajaja no te creas me da gusto todas sus firmas pero es que ando un poco cabisbaja como tengo toda la semana enfermita pero buenooooo. Aun así aquí estoy actualizando ehhh ._

***********

Bella espero a que su hermana Rose bajara y se entretuvo contemplando como Edward se alejaba de allí en coche.

Había sido su primera proposición de matrimonio, pero no había dejado de ser toda una farsa.

Recobrada ya que la impresión que le había producido que se lo pidiera, tenía que reconocer que había sido un detalle que a él le preocupara su reputación hasta ese punto. Le parecía una noción bastante anticuada. Pero, después de todo el pertenecía a una familia tradicional que siempre había seguido las reglas sociales. Le resultaba irónico que Rose hubiera pasado a formar parte de ese mundo.

La familia de su marido era una de malas mas conocidas de Charleston.

La mansión familiar de los Cullen en Hilton Head era bastante mas moderna que la de Rose. Recordaba haber visto las fotos en una revista de decoración. La casa concentraba todo el poder y los privilegios que los sureños ricos habían tenido desde antes de la guerra civil.

Su creativa hermanastra había aportado a su hogar un toque ecléctico y distinto que contrastaba con la histórica mansión. Había mezclado lo antiguo y lo moderno, muebles de madera oscura con alegres y coloridos cuadros. Las serias y pesadas cortinas habían sido sustituidas por ligeras contraventanas de madera blanca que dejaban pasar la luz peo no daban la necesaria intimidad.

Atravesó el salón, paso al lado del gran piano y se detuvo frente a la mesa donde su hermana había colocado varios retratos. En uno estaban Rose y Emmet el día de su boda. En otro estaba la nueva suegra de su hermana, sentada en un sillón con apariencia de trono y sosteniendo un gato en su regazo.

Se fijo en una tercera. Eran Rose Alice y ella misma frente a la fachada de Beachcombers, el día que abrieron oficialmente el negocio de hostelería en la vieja casa. Ya habían pasado tres años. Sabía que la mayor parte de los restaurantes fracasaban durante el primer año, pero ellas habían conseguido superar esa primera etapa a pesar de no contar con ninguna experiencia en ese campo. A sus clientes, entre los que se encontraban las mejores familias de Charleston, les gustaba celebrar sus fiestas en Beachcombers. A todos les atraía la posibilidad de tener un escenario tan histórico, suntuoso y típicamente sureño en el que poder festejar sus acontecimientos familiares.

Rose las había convencido para re decorar la mansión y habían conseguido crear un ambiente muy especial. Alice, por otro lado, había aportado su talento en la cocina.(si lo leyeron bien Alice buena en la cocina) y ella era la encargada de administrar el negocio. Su madre había gastado casi todo su dinero en las niñas que había ido acogiendo, pero les había dejado un legado de amor inestimable.

Tomo un retrato de tía René, como la habían llamado siempre.

La mujer había perdido a su marido por culpa de la guerra de Corea y juro que nunca se casaría con otro hombre. Fue entonces cuando decidió quedarse en la casa donde había crecido y usar su herencia para que niñas huérfanas o abandonadas pudieran tener un hogar. Muchas habían llegado a la casa y se habían vuelto a ir algún tiempo después adoptadas por otras familias o de regreso con sus padres. Rose, Alice y ella habían sido las únicas que se habían quedado.

Echaba mucho de menos a la tía René. Sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando tanto necesitaba sus consejos y su sentido común. A esa mujer nunca le había importado lo que otras personas pensaran de ella, y eso que había tenido que enfrentarse a sus vecinos cuando vieron como llevaba a su casa, en medio de un lujoso barrio, a algunas adolescentes más que problemáticas.

Escucho pasos en la escalera y eso la saco de su ensoñación. Se dio v la vuelta y se encontró con su hermana corriendo hacia ella.

¡Bienvenida! Perdona que no estuviera lista para recibirte.

No pasa nada - repuso ella mientras la abrazaba-. Tu asistenta me ha dicho que tienes algo de gripe ¡está bien!

Nada serio, de verdad.

Quería a esa mujer como si fueran hermanas de sangre. Las tres estaban muy unidas.

Rose tomo su brazo y la levo hacia las escaleras.

Vamos a mi dormitorio. He estado separando alguna ropa que puede servirte hasta que puedas comprarte más. Tu eres más alta, pero creo que eh encontrado algunas cosas que te sentaran bien.

Entraron a la habitación y se quedo perpleja al ver lo que Rose había hecho.

Parecía haber sacado toda la ropa de sus armarios y había tantos montones por todo el dormitorio que apenas había espacio para pasar, era como un mercadillo.

Eres demasiado generosa, te has tomado muchas molestias.

No te preocupes – repuso Rose mientras acariciaba el estomago-. Después de todo dentro de nada no voy a caber dentro de esta ropa. Por cierto, no tengo la gripe.

Se quedo con la boca abierta. Se sentía muy feliz por su hermana, aunque también un poco celosa.

¿estás embarazada?

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

De dos meses y medio. Emmet y yo no se lo hemos contado aun a nadie. Habría comentado algo antes, pero estaba tan conmocionada con la noticia que me ha costado hacerme a la idea. No queríamos tener hijos tan pronto, pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta.

¡Felicidades! – exclamo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo-. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Y era cierto. Sus dos hermanas habían empezado a construir sus vidas y estaban formando sus propias familias. Se sentían feliz pro ellas, pero también añoraba tener lo mismo. Esperaba que llegara algún día y soñaba con encontrar a un hombre que le pidiera que se casara con ella por amor, no por razones prácticas o para acallar a los medios de comunicación.

Bueno, ¿no tienes nada que contarme? - le dijo entonces su hermana.

¿Qué?

Rose fue hasta su cama y tomo un periódico que había sobre ella.

Dios mío, chica, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿De verdad te has acostado con Edward Cullen?

Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Sabía que no era el tipo de mujer que solía acompañar a un hombre como Edward, pero le dolía oírlo por la boca de su hermana. Por eso no creía que la prensa fuera a tragarse que había algo serio entre ellos aunque anunciaran que estaban comprometidos.

Me ha sorprendido porque no sabía nada. No tenía ni idea de que se conocieran tan bien – repuso Rose mientras buscaba las fotos más escandalosas-. Aunque, viendo estas imágenes, me he dado cuenta de que me has estado ocultando muchas cosas. No entiendo como no me contaste nada cuando te lleve la ropa al hospital - añadió con algo de dolor en su tono.

Lo siento. Tienes razón, pero es que no nos conocemos tan bien. Ya has leído todo lo que hay que saber. No hay nada más nos hemos visto de vez en cuando para preparar cenas y reuniones relacionados con la campaña electoral. Lo de esa noche fue…. Bueno, fue algo…

¿Espontaneo?

Creo que ninguno de los dos nos paramos a pensar.

Bueno, me alegra que tu estés bien.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que esto puede ser un duro golpe para Edward. Todo está muy igualado en las encuestas – comento Rose mientras tomaba un montón de camisetas que había pintado ella misma-. Espero que su oponente no consiga sacar partido de esto en un momento en el que unos pocos votos pueden marcar la diferencia. Hay temas muy importantes en juego. Ya sabes que Mike Newton no tiene muy buena reputación, durante su legislatura redujo drásticamente los fondos de las agencias de adopción y acogida de niños.

Habían estado siguiendo de cerca las elecciones y las tres hermanas habían apoyado desde el principio a Edward Cullen, era el candidato quemas importancia daba a la situación de los menores.

Sé que es un tema que nos afecta personalmente, pero estoy segura de que los votantes se darán cuenta de que Mike Newton es un mezquino y un mentiroso. Cambia de opinión sobre temas importantes cada dos por tres, según le indiquen las encuestas.

Rose dejo de guardar la ropa para mirarla.

Yo no estoy tan segura.

Yo si lo estoy. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste trabajando para el después de graduarte? No tardaste ni dos meses en renunciar a ese empleo. Nos contaste que era horrible trabajar para él. Si tú te diste cuenta de ello con solo diecisiete años, seguro que los votantes también lo hacen.

Rose siguió metiendo roma en la caja. Le pareció que estaba demasiado callada y eso no era común en ella. Su hermana siempre tenía algo que decir.

Intento que la mirara a los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?

Rose se dio la vuelta y vio que había dolor e ira en su mirada.

No renuncie voluntariamente a ese trabajo, me echaron.

¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

Porque no quise acostarme con el…

Sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Se dejo caer en un sillón.

Pero… solo tenías diecisiete años. Y él debía de tener entonces… unos treinta, ¿no?

Si, así es - contesto su hermana-. Me echo y, para colmo de males, acababa de pedirle que escribiera una carta de recomendación para poder entrar en esa escuela de arte en Atlanta a la que quería ir. Después de lo que paso, llamo al centro y se encargo de que no me dieran la beca que necesitaba para matricularme allí.

¡Rose, es horrible!

Estaba conmocionada, pero también le dolía que su hermana no le hubiera contado nunca algo tan importante como aquello, algo que había cambiado su vida. No quiso echárselo encara en esos momentos. Rose, siempre vital y llena de energía, parecía más vulnerable que nunca. Además no quería disgustarla más después de saber que estaba embarazada.

No puedo creer que la tía René no fuera por él para colgarlo por los pies de algún árbol.

Se distrajo acariciando con la mano un jersey rojo de angora. No entendía como su fuerte hermana había soportado ese tipo de tratamiento.

No se lo conté. Me sentía avergonzada. Además, tenía miedo de que nadie me creyera. Después de todo, mis padres habían sido unos estafadores.

Más tarde, pensé que lo mejor era olvidarlo y dejarlo todo atrás. Pero puede que siempre pareciera más fuerte y extrovertida, pero a esa edad no era más que una fachada.

Volvió a abrazarla con cariño y no la soltó hasta que Rose dejo de temblar.

Lo siento mucho, preciosa, siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.

Rose se separo y se limpio los ojos con las manos.

Podría ir ahora a la prensa y contarlo todo, pero como soy tu hermana…

Pensarían que te lo estas inventando todo para salvar la situación - termino por ella.-

Eso es lo que me temo. Seguro que ahora en tiendes mejor porque he participado de manera tan activa en la campaña de Edward Cullen.

Todo se estaba enredando más de lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Sabía que sería muy injusto que Edward perdiese las elecciones solo por una noche de pasión entre dos adultos que habían consentido en ello, pero la vida no era siempre justa, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar todo eso, tenía que hacerlo por Rose.

La solución parecía estar justo delante de sus ojos. Tenía que hacerlo por su familia, por dos hermanas generosas que siempre habían cuidado de ella.

No te preocupes, Rose. La prensa va a tener mucho de lo que hablar y Edward no perderá estas elecciones.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Inhalo profundamente para armarse de valor.

No eres la única con una noticia importante. Edward y yo nos hemos comprometido.


	9. informandole al novio

peritha12.- pues aquí está la actu.

Inmans.- o si y ya verás cómo va a actuar

Alejita Masen.- si ese Mike es una rata, y Edward y bella son igual de tercos y orgullosos ya verás y pues bienvenida y gracias por leer la historia.

Erill Cullen.- gracias voy a seguir tu consejo jajaja., y por si las dudas una también de mi doctor favorito Carslie jajaja.

yumi kamagatha.- pues que decirte yo creo que en esta novela si va a ver noches de pasión pero lo importante son los preliminares jajajajajajajaj, y pues como se llevan.

aridenere.- así es tiene lo suyote mmmmmmmm jajaja.

Gby.- pues siii así es y ya verán a una bella que se sabe defender y muy bien o si.

********************

Bella iba a contarle a Edward cuanto antes que había decidido aceptar su oferta. Lo había llamado esa misma mañana para que se pasase a recogerla y fueran a cenar en cuanto ella terminara de inspeccionar lo que había quedado de Beachcombers.

Su vida iba a dar un giro radical en cuanto le dijera que aceptaba sus condiciones. Aunque iba a quedarse a vivir en casa de Rose hasta que terminaran los trabajos de reconstrucción del restaurante, sabía que la noticia del compromiso atraería muchísima prensa. Pero antes de dar ese paso, necesitaba pasar algún tiempo sola en su casa, en el mundo que siempre había conocido, aunque en esos momentos estuviera casi en ruinas.

Noto algo distinto en el aire al acercarse a la casa. Era una intoxicarte mezcla de humo y humedad. Subió los escalones de la parte de atrás para echar un vistazo al único hogar de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Al menos sabía que la prensa no podría acercarse demasiado a ella gracias a la valla del jardín. Hizo un barrido con la linterna y no vio a nadie escondido entre los arbustos.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado allí con sus hermanas, concentradas en la creación de su negocio. Armándose de valor, empujo la puerta de entrada. Le costó abrirla, parecía estar algo atascada.

El ambiente estaba mucho más cargado en el interior, estuvo a punto de ahogarla. No entendía como ese olor podía permanecer allí tanto tiempo. Todo estaba húmedo o lleno de hollín. O ambas cosas a la vez.

Se recogió el pelo para no manchárselo más de lo necesario. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Tenía miedo, pero no podía pensar en eso, necesitaba ser fuerte para poder enfrentarse a todo aquello y resolverlo de la mejor manera posible.

Fue por el pasillo hasta su despacho y abrió la puerta. Suspiro al ver que todo estaba intacto. Los muebles y archivos estaban todos cubiertos con una fina capa negra, pero el fuego no había dañado nada en ese cuarto, tal y como Edward le había asegurado.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dispuso a inspeccionar lo más dañado. Un agua grisácea salía de la alfombra con cada paso que daba. Le recordó a los firmes pasos de Edward cuando la saco en brazos de la casa en llamas.

Fue hacia la sala principal y un terrible sentimiento de impotencia pudo con ella. No sabía que iba a encontrar allí.

Respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse.

Tenía que sobreponerse y tomar las riendas de su vida y de su negocio. Doblo una esquina y se dio de bruces con alguien, parecía un fuerte torso masculino. Grito y se echo hacia atrás de manera instintiva.

No era un reportero, sino Edward.

Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hablar con él antes de lo que había pensado.

Tranquila, cariño - le dijo él mientras la sujetaba por los hombres-. Soy yo.

¡Edward! Sí, claro. Eres tú.

Aliviada, pero sin poder dejar de temblar, dejo que la abrazara. No tardo más de unos segundos en recuperarse lo suficiente como para sentirse incomoda.

Pero Edward no la soltaba y poco a poco se relajo mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Se estremeció entonces, pero por motivos muy distintos. Sentía una ola de calor abrirse camino por su cuerpo, parecía no ser capaz de controlar cómo reaccionaba en presencia de ese hombre.

Coloco las manos sobre su torso y empujo para separarse de él.

Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Lo siento - repuso él con las manos en alto-. Te vi cruzando el jardín y entre por la puerta principal.

De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Parece que ya he recuperado el aliento.

No le parecía justo estar hecha un desastre cuando el siempre iba impecable. A pesar de no llevar más que un polo y unos pantalones, tenía la misma apariencia imponente y poderosa de siempre.

Estaba cansada y de mal humor y su atractivo hacia que se sintiera aun más vulnerable. Para colmo de males, tenía pendiente una seria conversación con él.

¿Por qué has venido tan pronto?

Bueno, me dijiste que ibas a pasarte por la casa para ver los daños y pensé que te vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Edward empezó a rascarse la oreja mientras le hablaba, pero después se detuvo de golpe. Vio que había tenido en cuenta su comentario del día anterior.

Se sintió mal por haber reaccionado enfadada.

Ella no solía ser así, no usaba la ira para enfrentarse a sus problemas y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar a esas alturas. Se imagino que los nervios eran los culpables.

No le apetecía tener que decirle que aceptaba convertirse en su prometida. Lo que de verdad necesitaba era dormir bien una noche, pero no podía elegir.

Siento haber reaccionado así. La verdad es que tengo que hablar contigo y podemos hacerlo mientras inspecciono la casa – le dijo entonces.

Edward la miro con gesto preocupado.

¿Seguro que estas preparada para esto? ¿Por qué no te limitas a contratar un servicio de limpieza y así te ahorras el dolor de ver la casa así?

No pienso limpiarlo aun. La verdad es que no puedo hacerlo hasta que la compañía de seguros valore los daños. Ahora solo quiero echar un vistazo, no me llevara mucho tiempo.

Edward se aparto entonces de su lado y entro en el salón principal. No pudo ahogar una exclamación.

La sala parecía un inmenso agujero negro. Los tablones de las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar la luz y parecía más oscuro aun. Pensó que hubiera sido mejor esperar a verlo por la mañana, con algo más de luz, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no habría cambiado nada.

En esa sala había organizado muchas fiestas de compromiso y otros bellos eventos. Siempre había soñado con celebrar allí algún día su boda.

Edward no entendía como bella podía soportar ver de manera tan estoica en que se había convertido su maravillosa casa.

Cuando ella le dijo que iba a ir a echar un vistazo, decidió que tenía que estar con ella para prestarle todo su apoyo.

Vio como le temblaba la barbilla. Lo entendía perfectamente. Había esperado verla así. Lo que no había esperado era que a él le afectara tanto verla sufrir.

Se cruzo de brazos para retener sus manos y no tener la tentación de abrazarla de nuevo.

Bella paso entonces a su lado y la tela de su blusa roso su brazo. No pudo evitar imaginarse que llevaría debajo de la delicada prenda. Su cuerpo estaba deseando conocer la respuesta.

Nunca habría pensado que la práctica bella se pondría la lencería que vendía en la tienda de regalos.

La tienda de regalos….

No entendía como podía haber estado tan enfrascado soñando con el cuerpo de bella como para olvidar el escenario devastador que tenía a su alrededor. Se acercaron a lo que quedaba de la tienda.

Casi todas las estanterías estaban en el suelo o ladeadas. De la ropa no quedaba apenas nada, solo algunos restos chamuscados, casi imposibles de identificar, colgaban de las perchas. Se imagino que se trataba de conjuntos de lencería como el camisón que había llevado bella cuando la rescato.

Oyó un timbre tras él y la risa de bella. Ese sonido le afecto tanto como lo habría hecho una caricia y se dio cuenta de que tenía serios problemas.

¿Qué has encontrado? – le pregunto.

Bella estaba metiendo la mano en el cajón de la caja registradora y saco un manojo de billetes empapados.

Solo necesito un secador de pelo y seré solvente de nuevo - comento con ironía.

Creía que solo alguien como bella podía estar en medio de una habitación completamente destruida, con un puñado de dinero que no podía ser más de doscientos dólares y conseguir reírse de todo aquello.

Se acerco a ella.

Entonces, la cena de esta noche la pagas tú - le dijo.

Claro, creo que podría pagar un par de hamburguesas si no te importa compartir el refresco.

Yo tengo una idea mejor ¿Por qué no te dejo algo de dinero hasta que salgas del apuro?

Bella lo miro con gesto orgulloso.

Estaré bien en cuanto el seguro nos pague. Y mientras tanto puedo vivir de nuestros ahorros.

La oferta sigue en pie. Ahora o más adelante.

Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Iba a insistir, pero decidió callarse. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir su oferta. Decidió que encontraría otras formas de ayudarla sin menospreciar la necesidad de independencia de esa mujer.

De acuerdo - le dijo mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

Bella se volvió unos segundos después y lo miro

Tenías razón, Edward. Aquí poco puedo hacer… pero la verdad es que me siento mejor. Ahora que he visto lo mal que esta, me veo preparada para seguir adelante.

Ya…

Acepto - le dijo bella entonces.

Sus palabras lo devolvieron al presente.

¿Aceptas el dinero? - le pregunto sorprendido -. Fenomenal. ¿Cuánto vas a necesitar?

No hablo del dinero. Lo que acepto es… Acepto tu proposición. Si crees que te ayudara con la campaña electoral, seré tu prometida


	10. COMPROMETIDOS?

**BELLA MASEN.-** GRACIAS PUES AQUÍ TE ESTARE ESPERANDO CON TUS COMENTARIOS, Y SI ESE MALDITO DE NEWTON PERO LA BELLA VAN A QUERERLA USTEDES POSTULARLA PARA PRESIDENTA JAJAJAJ YA VERAN.

**LAURAGEOR.- **GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI.

**ERILL CULLEN.-** NIÑA YA SABES QUE ME ENCANTAN TUS COMENTARIOS COMO LOS DE TODOS Y DE MI SALUD BUENO PS YA MEJORCITA, Y HARE LO POSIBLE POR LEER ANTES DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO PARA CORREGIRLOS BIEN JEJEJE PERO SI NO YA SABES QUE CUALQUIER OBSERVACION ES BIEN RECIBIDA.

**DARTHMOCY.-** SI BELLA ES ORGULLOSA PERO EDWARD NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS JAJAJA.

**LADI BLUE VAMPIRE.-** CHICA GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXI CAPI

**VERONICA PAOLA.-** BUENO CREO QUE UN ADELANTO NO LE SHACE DAÑO A NADIE Y DE ECHO ME ESTOY ACORDANDO DE TI EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE ECHO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE CONOCE A LA SUEGRA JAJAJA.

**PERITHA 12.-** AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTU YA SABEN DIARIO SI PRIMERO DIOS NO ME PASA NADA DIARIO VOY A SUBIR.

**ALEJITA MASEN.- **SI LO BUENO DE ESTOS CHICOS ES QUE SON MUY AFINES Y POR ESO TAMBIEN SE ATRAEN MUCHISIMO Y SE COMPLEMENTAN.

**MUSE87.- ** PUES ESPERO QUE ESTES MEJORCITA DE SALUD Y ANIMO ES UN RATITO ESE DOLOR "ESO ESPERO" Y DESEANDOTE QUE TE ENCUENTRES MEJOR. Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI OJALA Y ESTE SI LO DISFRUTES SANITA.

**ANY CULLEN.-** PS TE VAS A EMOCIONAR MAS YA VERASSSSSSSSS.

**INMANS.-** PUES EN ESTE SE INFORMA JAJAJA.

**BUENO CHICAS QUE LES PUEDO DECIR MAS QUE GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!1 POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD QUE ME TIENEN ENCANTADA Y CON TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME DICEN BUENO YA SABEN SI TIENEN DUDAS O CUALQUIER COMENTARIO AQUÍ ESTOY PARA ACLARARLAS BYE.**

**CAPITULO CINCO: COMPROMETIDOS ¿??**

! Dios mío, estoy comprometido!, se recordó Edward.

Estaba en el centro de operaciones de su partido, el lugar desde el que se organizaba la campaña electoral. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Bella le dijera que aceptaba ser su prometida y aun no terminaba de creerse que ella hubiera aceptado hacerlo.

Era lo que él había querido, pero la mera noción de estar prometido le resultaba muy inquietante y no entendía porque. Después de todo, había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, y no era un compromiso real como el que había tenido con Tanya.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de su despacho. Era su director de campaña, Jacob Black.

- ¿Qué tal, congresista? ¿Estás durmiendo bien estos días?

- No lo dirás en serio, ¿no? – contesto él mientras le hace un gesto para que se pasara y se sentara.

Jacob tenía unos veinte años más que el, era delgado y nervioso, había dirigido campañas previas de su madre y lo había aconsejado personalmente cuando decidió hacerse diputado. Por primera vez en su vida, se pregunto si habría ido demasiado lejos y demasiado de prisa en su carrera política.

Temía que su ambición lo hubiera cegado hasta el punto de sacrificar cosas más importantes. O hasta el punto de hacer daño a alguien tan inocente como bella.

Pero se recordó entonces que estaba haciendo aquello por ella, para proteger su reputación.

Había llegado el momento de ser un hombre y portarse como tal. Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa miro a Jacob Black a los ojos.

Bella Swan y yo nos hemos comprometido.

Su director de campaña se quedo helado. No reacciono de ninguna manera.

- Me estas tomando el pelo - le dijo.

- No, hablo en serio - repuso él.

El rostro del hombre se transformo frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Te has comprometido con esa infeliz con la que estas en las comprometedoras fotos?

- ¡Vigila tus palabras cuando abres de Bella!

- ¡Vaya! Relájate un poco. Veo que estas obsesionado con la joven. Todo lujuria, me imagino.

- Jacob… - gruño él a modo de advertencia.

Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era recordar la noche de pasión que había tenido con Bella, no le convenía ir por ese camino.

- Es mi prometida, la mujer que he elegido. Así que hazte a la idea, es tu trabajo.

- Cuando esas fotos salieron a la luz, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella? Dejaste que me enfrentara a la prensa sin tener toda la información que… ¡Espera un momento!- dijo Jacob de repente -. Es un montaje, ¿verdad? Te has inventado esto para la prensa…

- Yo no he dicho eso - repuso él con incomodidad.

- Si quieres que te ayude a ganar las elecciones de noviembre tienes que ser sincero conmigo. De hecho, deberías habérmelo consultado antes de pedirle que se casara contigo.

Entendía la reacción de Jacob, pero no dejaba de ser ridículo que tuviera que hablar con su director de campaña antes de pedirle a una mujer matrimonio.

- Empezamos a tratarnos por trabajo y a los dos nos sorprendió descubrir que había algo más. Llámalo amor a primera vista o apasionado romance en tu nota de prensa. Como quieras.

- Ya… y a nadie le extrañara que dentro de algún tiempo la relación se rompa de manera tan abrupta como empezó.

- Eso lo dices tú, no yo.

- ¡Maldito seas, Edward! Fui yo quien te enseño a contestar con esas respuestas evasivas cuando la prensa te estuviera incomodando, ¿Crees que las puedes utilizar conmigo?

No sabía porque no podía cerrar la puerta de su despacho y contarle a Jacob la verdad, pero una parte de él quería proteger a bella por encima de todo para que pudiera continuar con su vida.

- Te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte. Bella y yo estamos comprometidos y mañana mismo iremos a elegir un anillo.

El fue el primer sorprendido con su comentario. Pero se dio cuenta de que iban a necesitar uno si querían que todos creyeran que su compromiso era real.

Si bella se negaba, le diría que podrían venderlo después y donar el dinero a alguna obra de caridad.

Era una mujer generosa y sabia que algo así seria de su agrado. Y él no estaría comprando un símbolo de compromiso, solo un objeto que podría proteger a bella de la prensa y servir después a una buena causa.

- ¿Porque no le das a esa tal bella Swan el anillo de compromiso que tu padre le dio a tu madre? – le pregunto Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados (como queriendo raspar mas la herida).

Era una buena pregunta.

- Bella quiere comprarse uno que sea solo para ella - le contesto con rapidez -. Ha crecido con hogares de acogida y siempre tenía que heredar ropas y cosas de otros niños, casi nunca podía elegir ella misma lo que quería. Se merece un anillo que elija ella.

Le pareció una respuesta verosímil y le dio una impresión de que sería lo que bella habría decidido hacer si ese compromiso fuera real.

- Supongo que la prensa se enterara gracias a alguien de la joyería, así que ve preparando un comunicado oficial. ¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos organizar la rueda de prensa? ¿Mañana por la noche o al día siguiente?

- ¿De verdad amas a esa mujer? – le pregunto Jacob de repente sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

Sus palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa. Le hicieron pensar en su madre, encerrada en su habitación llorando la muerte de su padre, Anthony. Esme quedo desolada con la repentina muerte. De no haber sido por sus hijos y por la sorprendente oferta que le hicieron para ocuparse del puesto dejado vacante por su marido, habría quedado sumida en una depresión.

Entonces no comprendió muy bien que le ocurría a su madre, pero después paso por lo mismo cuanto Tanya, su novia en la universidad, murió a causa de una grave enfermedad cardiaca, había sido una experiencia tan terrible que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar nunca más por esos sentimientos. Le aterrorizaba dejar que alguien volviera a tener tanto control sobre él.

Creía que había hecho lo apropiado al mantener las distancias después de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a tomar cartas en el asunto hasta que los dos pudieran seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Pensó en bella. No solo lo excitaba, sino que había conseguido despertar en los instintos protectores. La recordó desnuda sobre la cama, con su maravilloso cuerpo enredado en las sabanas y su melena castaña sobre la almohada.

Eran imágenes demasiado peligrosas y excitantes. Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que quedarse sentado tras su gran escritorio de caoba hasta que se le pasara el efecto.

- Esa mujer ha conseguido cautivarme por completo - le dijo a Jacob Black con seguridad.

Su director de campaña se quedo callado unos instantes. Después asintió.

- O eres un mentiroso consumado o estas metido en un buen lío, amigo mío - le dijo entonces.


	11. EMPIEZA EL ESPECTACULO

_**CHICAS NO SE SI LEAN QUE RES RESPONDO A TODAS PERO OJALA Y SI PORQUE LA VERDAD TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN, BUENO ME FASCINAN Y BUENO OJALA Y NO LO TOMEN A MAL PERO QUE LES PARECE SI HACEMOS UN TRATO HABER COMO LO VEN, BUENO SI HOY LLEGAMOS A LOS NO SE SI SE PODRAN 80 REVIEWS PUES MAÑANA LES PONGO DOBLE CAPITULO SALE……**_

**QUE OPINAN?**

_**A POR CIERTO UNA ACLARACION YA VEN QUE YO SOY KEKIS CULLEN Y MI HERMANA BABYMOON PUES COMO ESTA ES SU CUENTA PS A MI NO ME LLEGAN LOS CORREOS DE ALERTA , O DE LAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGAN ESTA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA ASI ES QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR NO MENCIONARLAS, DE VERDAD MIL DISCULPAS PERO MI HERMANA YA ME VA A PASAR UNA LISTA CON SUS NOMBRES, (BUENO POR ESO SERIA BUENO QUE AUNQUE SEA ME DEJARAN UNA FIRMITA YA SEA CON UN HOLA O LO QUE SEA EHHH JAJAJAJ ) Y AGRADECERLES POR QUERER ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE YO LA AME….. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODASSSSSSSS DE VERDAD GRACIAS A TODASSS.**_

**Chemita****.-** gracias por leer la historia y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste.

Bella masen.- pues aquí esta la continuación

**veronica Paola.-** no chicas claro que no esme como siempre maternal pero en esta historia es mucho bastante mas fuerte que en la saga, pero igual de buena madre y excelente persona.

**Inmans****.-** ja Jacob es un desgraciado jajá pero lo amo aun así bueno amo mas a edward

**Erill Cullen****.-**pues tal vez tengas razón con Jacob pero en lo del anillo espero que este capitulo te quite muchas dudas pero si no bueno yo lo resuelvo no se si en este capitulo o en el que sigue menciona bella algo así de que el anillo es el de sus sueños y que le duele que en un futuro cuando se comprometa de verdad ya no pueda tenerlo porque si no le recordaría a edward y lo que vivieron. Algo así.

**lady blue vampire****.-** bueno gozarlo gozarlo gozarlo pues no tal vez si lo disfrute poquito jajajaj no, no es cierto gracias por tus comentarios neta

**aridenere****.-** gracias chica y que estés bien, espero que este que sigue también te encante.

**Muse87****.-** que bueno que ya no te duele tu muela y que estés bien y bueno lo de los acercamientos ya vienen.

**Carmen Cullen 116**.- pues la verdad los dos tienen los mismos sentimientos pero son bien cabezotas jajaja.

**any cullen****.-** gracias pero yo no soy la maestra aunque te debo decir que me encanto que me llamaras asi la verdad aunque me duela la historia no es mía es de una novelista Catherine mann, wow pero yo pues no puede aguantarme de transcribirla y adecuarla a los personajes que tanto amamos., pero gracias me encanto por un momento haber sido yo la que hubiera creado esta historia pero te prometo que terminándola voy a hacer una de mi propia inspiración jajaja y ojala y también la lean.

**Troyis****.-** bueno pues si aquí el Jacob es un poco caramba pero ya espera que todavía lo puedes odiar mas jajaja.

*******************

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

**Empieza el circo…perdón el espectáculo**

El flash la cegó por completo.

Parpadeo para recuperar la visión. La luz de la cámara de ese periodista se reflejo en el bello anillo de diamantes que lucía en su mano. Estaba de pie frente a la sede de la candidatura de Edward en Hilton Head.

Había preferido que no se gastara tanto en el anillo, pero él la había convencido diciéndole que el dinero que obtuviera cuando lo vendiera iría a parar a la asociación benéfica de su elección. El hecho de que la conocía tan bien después de tan poco tiempo fue lo que termino por convencerla.

Jacob Black, el hombre que dirigía la campaña de Edward, se acerco al micrófono que habían colocado en un improvisado escenario.

- Señoras y señores periodistas, muchas gracias de nuevo por su asistencia. Esto es todo por hoy.

Bella forzó una sonrisa al ver que las cámaras seguían dirigidas hacia ella y dejo que Edward la condujera hasta un coche que había allí aparcado.

El peso del anillo en su dedo le recordaba que, aunque no estaba comprometida con ese hombre, lo estaba con su candidatura. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para que no ganara su oponente.

Se miro las manos y contemplo de nuevo el anillo. Era muy bello. Pensó en la noche que habían compartido y en como él había estado desesperado por marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Temía haber cometido un error.

Y no se refería al falso compromiso, sino a la elección de su anillo. Era exactamente como había soñado siempre que fuera. Pero ya nunca podría tenerlo porque ese tipo de sortija siempre le recordaría a Edward Cullen y el daño que ese hombre le había hecho.

Pensó en cómo había salido de puntillas de su dormitorio. Temía que saliera con la misma facilidad de su vida cuando esa relación ya no beneficiara su carera política. Le disgustaba pensar así de él, pero ese era el aspecto que le había mostrado hasta el momento, el de un político interesado.

No creía que Edward fuera un político al uso, pero sabía que se le daba bien hacer cambiar lo que hiciera falta para que todo saliera según le convenía. Sabía que tenía que mantener eso siempre presente para poder superar esa situación.

Se metió en la parte de atrás del coche. El chofer cerró la puerta tras ella. Era un automóvil muy lujoso, con suaves asientos de piel. Había un pequeño televisor encendido frente a sus asientos en el que podían ver un canal que solo mostraba informativos durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Edward tiro su maletín al suelo y se abrocho el cinturón.

- Menos mal que ya ha pasado todo. Creo que tendremos tiempo para hablar un poco antes de que lleguemos a mi casa.

- ¿Tú casa?

- Si, deberías ir a familiarizarte con ella - repuso el-. Sería extraño que no conocieras la casa donde vivo.

- Claro, es verdad.

Intento fingir indiferencia, pero le molesto que la única razón que tuviera Edward para llevarla a su casa fuera algo tan practico como lo que le había explicado.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no ha venido también con nosotros tu director de campaña? ¿Dónde está ahora?

- No lo sé - repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pensé que quería comentarme algunos detalles de la agente para los próximos días - le dijo mientras se cruzaba la chaqueta sobre el vestido.

Rose le había prestado un vestido con estampado florar para la rueda de prensa. Pero su hermana no tenia tanto pecho como ella y le quedaba demasiado ceñido. Y tener la pierna de Edward rozando las suyas no estaba ayudándole a sentirse más cómoda. Se moría por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y sentir sus caricias.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba comprarse ropa cuanto antes. Creía que eso era lo que debería haber estado haciendo en vez de ir a la joyería a por un anillo de compromiso.

- Hable con Black y decidimos que ya te informaría yo. El tiene mucho trabajo - le explico Edward mientras abría su maletín y sacaba una agenda -. Tengo un discurso mañana por la mañana en una asociación, es una especia de desayuno de trabajo. Por la tarde tengo una reunión con el equipo de mi campaña. El sábado por la noche, hay una cena para recaudar fondos. Tendrá lugar en un barco.

Dejo de leer para mirarla. Edward no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto le afectaba tenerlo tan cerca. Creía que si los paparazis no hubieran conseguido esas fotografías tan comprometedoras, podría haber seguido con su vida. Sabía que se habría quedado muy decepcionada con él, pero al menos no tendría que intentar controlar continuamente la atracción que sentía por él.

- ¿Bella? – dijo el mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Tienes algún problema con estos eventos? No tienes que asistir a todos los actos. No es como si fueras la esposa del candidato.

- Claro que quiero ir. La verdad es que es fascinante poder estar involucrada en todo esto. Además, ahora mismo estoy sin trabajo. Todo está parado en Beachcombers hasta que la compañía de seguro revise los daños y nos pague.

Hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, pero lo único que quería era gritar desesperada. Toda su vida estaba fuera de control y a ella le gustaban las cosas simples, sin complicaciones.

Y Edward Cullen era todo lo contrario.

Vio que la miraba con preocupación.

- Podría prestarte dinero y…

- ¡Ya bata! ¡Deja de ofrecerme dinero! – le dijo con algo más de intensidad de la que habría querido comunicar.

Quería que Edward entendiera de una vez por todas que su orgullo y sus valores no permitirían que aceptar ni un céntimo de él. Pero se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura y le sonrió.

- De todas maneras, gracias por la oferta. Eres muy generoso.

- No lo creas. La verdad es que la cantidad que necesitas es insignificante para mí.

Le hizo una mueca al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué has sentido la necesidad de convertir tu generosa oferta en un comentario tan fuera de lugar?

- No estaba presumiendo, es que es la verdad.

Se imagino que quizás fuera así, pero eso no cambiaba nada, seguía sin querer aceptar su dinero no le parecía apropiado aceptar ese tipo de ayuda de un hombre con el que se había acostado.

Ya había ignorado muchos de sus valores para aceptar ese falso compromiso y no estaba dispuesta a ir más lejos.

- Veo a mucha gente rica por Beachcombers que escatiman céntimos en las propinas a las camareras.

He visto lo suficiente como para saber que riqueza y generosidad no siempre van unidas.

- Como ya tengo suficientes debates en mi agenda, no debatiré esa amable definición de mi carácter que acabas de brindarme.

Se mordió el labio para no decir nada más y se entretuvo contemplando el tráfico por la ventanilla. Lo último que quería era seguir hablando sobre las muchas cualidades que poseía ese hombre.

Eso no iba a ayudarla en absoluto.

Edward alargo un dedo hacia ella y le toco la frente.

- Un céntimo por tus pensamientos – le dijo.

Forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿Un céntimo? ¿No puedes mejorar esa oferta? Pensé que eras millonario…

Edward se echo a reír. Un sonido que la afecto tanto como sentir su brazos de repente sobre los hombres. Se estremeció y un fuerte deseo se despertó dentro de ella. Siempre le había atraído ese hombre, pero le era más difícil controlarse después de saber cómo era compartir una noche de pasión con él y hasta donde podía llevarla cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Se inclino hacia delante para apartarse de él.

- No hay necesidad de seguir con las muestras de cariño. No hay nadie aquí que nos pueda hacer una foto.- le dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Edward aparto el brazo muy despacio, pero seguía mirándola con sus ojos de niño travieso. Era un seductor nato y lo sabia mejor que nadie.

- No pretendía excederme - dijo edward aparentemente apenado.

- Acepto tu disculpa

No le gustaba ser tan fría y seca, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Le costaba ser fuerte cuando no la tocaba, pero si le ponía la mano encima, ya no sabía cómo salir de la situación. Le había encantado que le acariciara toda la noche, pero no había podido superar aun como había hecho que se sintiera a la mañana siguiente.

- Entonces, ¿Cuánto valen tus pensamientos?

- La verdad que ahora mismo los estoy repartiendo gratis - le dijo ella para intentar cambia r de conversación y llevarla a un terreno más seguro-. Me estaba preguntando algo… pero me temo que no es de buena educación decírtelo.

- Soy político, he aprendido a soportar todo tipo de comentarios y preguntas.

A ella le hubiera encantado tener ese talento.

- Muy bien – comenzó ella con más confianza-. Supongo que es deformación profesional. La contable que llevo dentro se estaba preguntando cómo habría conseguido tu familia hacerse con una fortuna tan importante.

- La verdad es que ha sido cuestión de suerte - le dijo él mientras se rascaba la barbilla-. Mi bisabuelo compro unos terrenos que se vendieron muy bien años después. Pero fue pura suerte, la inversión podría haberles salido mal.

No podía dejar de mirar como movía la boca mientras hablaba. Recordaba con demasiada exactitud como esos mismos labios habían explorado su piel la otra noche, deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles.

Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y concentrarse en el tema que estaban hablando.

- ¿Dónde estaban esos terrenos?

- En la playa de Myrtle – repuso él.

Era un lugar de veraneo exclusivo, donde las familias más pudientes del estado se construían sus mansiones.

- Eso explica muchas cosas…- comento ella.

Le llamo la atención que quitara importancia a la manera en la que su familia se había hecho rica.

Pero una riqueza así no crecía sola.

- Explica muchas cosas, pero no todo – insistió ella-. Muchas familias se gastan las herencias antes de que llegue la siguiente generación.

- Hemos invertido ese dinero de manera bastante inteligente durante décadas - reconoció Edward mientras jugaba con las mancuernillas de su camisa.

Parecían antiguos. Se acerco mas y mas y vio que tenían las iníciales de su padre.

- Siempre hemos vivido bien, pero sin perder el norte y pendientes de que los bienes fueran creciendo.

- Muy inteligente.

Pensó en muchas maneras de incrementar una cartera tan importante como la de los Cullen. Después de todo, ese era su campo de trabajo. Envidio a la persona que se encargara de jugar con todo ese dinero.

- Las familias crecen. Así que siempre hay que alimentar los ahorros familiares para que no vayan haciéndose cada vez más pequeños.

- Así es – le dijo el-. Hemos tenido la suerte de poder elegir las profesiones que nos gustaban sin tener que preocuparnos por el dinero.

Le emociono que apreciara lo que tenia y la fortuna de poder tener esa vida. Le gustaba todo lo que iba descubriendo en él y se dio cuenta de que debía tener mucho cuidado con ese hombre si no quería salir herida.

- Es admirable que todos penséis así cuando podíais haber elegido tener una vida fácil de lujo y diversión.

El conductor freno de repente. Estaban metidos en un atasco por culpa de un accidente. Iban a tardar más de lo que se había imaginado y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener viva la conversación.

- Te podías haber dedicado simplemente a viajar y ver el mundo. A nadie le habría extrañado que lo hicieras- le dijo.

- Supongo que podría hacer ese tipo de locuras pero no es mi estilo. Me gusta jugar al golf tanto como a cualquiera – le comento mientras señalaba un campo lleno de golfistas-. Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para dedicarme a ese deporte de manera profesional. La política me mantiene en contacto con el resto del mundo, hace que siga siempre con los pies en la tierra. Mi hermano Félix dice lo mismo de su trabajo en las fuerzas aéreas.

La conversación no iba según lo previsto. No le estaba ayudando. Todo lo contrario, cada vez le gustaba más. Rezaba para que salieran pronto de ese atasco. Antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

- ¿Y tú hermano James?

- El es abogado, experto en temas económicos. A él tenemos que agradecerle tener un futuro más que seguro.

- ¿Y Demetri?

- Aun no sabemos que hará con su vida – repuso Edward con una sonrisa algo tensa.

- Es el más joven, ¿verdad? – pregunto ella-. Creo que leí no hace mucho que acababa de terminar sus estudios en la universidad.

- Así es, pero eso no es excusa para que se dedique únicamente a divertirse y viajar – repuso Edward con el ceño fruncido-. No sé como mis padres hay podido criar a un hijo que les ha salido vividor.

Se quedo callada al escucharlo. Se estaba dando cuenta de que Edward Cullen no era solo un hombre atractivo, rico y con carisma para la política. Había mucho más. Cada vez se sentía más atraída por él. Era como si tuviera un magnetismo especial que la afectara aunque no lo estuviera tocando.

- Se te da bien escuchar, bella.

- Y a ti hablar – contesto ella con sinceridad-. Estoy deseando oír todo lo que tengas que decir en esas reuniones de trabajo a las que asistiremos juntos. Estoy convencida de que eres el mejor candidato para ese puesto y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo consigas.

- Gracias. Lo has dicho como si lo pensaras de verdad.

Se sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Era muy consciente de que estaban los dos solos en la parte de atrás de un coche y que los separaba del chofer un cristal oscuro. La sensación de intimidad era desconcertante. Llego incluso a inclinarse hacia el antes de que su mente fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y la detuviera a medio camino.

- ¿Qué problema tienes entonces? – le pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba su ceño fruncido con suavidad.

- No tengo ningún problema en ir a todas esas conferencias y cenas contigo – repuso ella intentando ignorar su caricia -. Lo que me preocupa son temas meramente logísticos. No sé cómo voy a poder ir a Charlestón y volver cada día a tiempo para poder asistir a todos los eventos.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que tendrías que ir a Charlestón y volver?

Sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Se quedo con la boca abierta y el pulso se le acelero. Podía soportar fingir un compromiso entre los dos pero irse a vivir con el eran palabras mayores. Lo miro incrédula. Pensó que Edward debía de haberse bebido todos los licores del mueble Bar del coche sin que ella se diera cuenta.


	12. me puedo enamorar mas?

CHICAS **LO LOGRAMOS!!!!!** SI SE PUDO SI SE PUDO JAJAJAJA BUENO GRACIAS LLEGAMOS A LAS 80 REVIEWS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CHICAS DE VERDAD QUE JIJOLE LA NETA YO PRIMERO DIJE HAY QUE MALA ME VOY A VER COMO QUE PIDIENDOLES PS HABER SI PODIAMOS LLEGAR A LAS 80 PERO SI SE PUDO OK MUCHAS GRACIAS… GRACIAS…

Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AHORA LES VOY A PONER SUS DOS CAPITULOS UNO AHORITA EN LAMAÑANA Y OTRO EN LA TARDE LES PARECE, BUENO GRACIAS……

Atte. **KEKIS CULLEN**

**Maryliz.-** MARYLIZ gracias me encantaría de veras ser una buenísima escritora pero ya tendré tiempo de demostrárselos, de echo la historia no es MIA es de una gran novelista Catherine mann, yo solo la transcribo con los personajes de crepúsculo.

**Bella masen.-** hija y lo que falta ya veras estos dos capítulos bueno este uno y el de la tarde el segundo en agradecimiento por sus firmas están buenísimos.

**Antzoni****.-** pues mira los dos se hacen tontitos solos... pero los dos están hasta las manitas y si va a haber capi doble gracias a ustedes…

**aridenere****.-** gracias espero contar con tus comentarios en estos dos capítulos aviso este es el primero y en la tarde subo otro capi gracias.

**Erill Cullen****.-** erill pues platicas con la misma de siempre kakis cullen la carnala de babymoon y si pues espera con ansias los dos capítulos de ahora.

**Inmans****.-**hay déjalo por mi hija yo encantada me iba con el jajajaj. Pero la orgullosa de nuestra querida bella sabe muy bien como actuar y hacerlo que ella le interese mas a el.

**Gby.-** gracias chiquilla ps si hoy vamos a tener capitulo doble, cumplo mi palabra.

**Carmen Cullen 116****.-** la verdad es un hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer jejeje gracias.

**Chemita****.-** pues mira si edward vive en la hacienda se podría decir de la familia y cada hermano tiene su zona de echo en este capitulo queda todas esas dudas aclaradas.

**veronica Paola.-** jajaja pero espera todo esto tal vez solo tal vez pueden ser los preliminares para la gran noche de pasión o las grandes ocasiones en que tiene sus cuchiplancheos jajaja.

**any cullen****.-** any muchas gracias por tus palabras y aquí esta y que crees hoy hay capitulo doble como lo prometí que si llegábamos a las 80 firmas muchas gracias a ustedes, así que espero tus comentarios.

**CHCAS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DE VERDAD ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y RECUERDEN HOY HAY ****CAPITULO DOBLE****. ASI QUE ESPERENLO…**

***************

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

**Me puedo enamorar más?????**

Bella llego a considerar que no sería mala idea después de todo abrir alguna de las botellas que había en el mueble bar. No eran horas de tomarse una copa, pero lo necesitaba. Si la policía no conseguía despejar pronto la carretera, podían estar allí atascados durante horas y no se veía capaz de soportarlo.

Tiro del vestido hacia abajo. Había sentido la ardiente mirada de Edward en sus piernas un par de veces y se sentía incomoda.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que diría la prensa entonces!

- Pero estamos comprometidos – repuso Edward agarrándola por el codo.

Ella lo aparto deprisa. No quería que la tocara. Ya se había dejado llevar una vez por la atracción que sentía por él y no le había traído más que problemas. Había tenido que verse medio desnuda en la primera página de muchos periódicos.

- ¡No seas tozudo, Edward, y deja de tocarme!

Vio como la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho. Sabía que solo había conseguido encender más aun su interés y su espíritu competitivo.

- Así que aun te sientes atraída por mí como yo por ti – le dijo él mientras apartaba despacio el brazo.

Estaba claro que le gustaba jugar, pero ella no iba a rendirse.

- Si sigues hablando de esa manera no vas a conseguir convencerme para que vaya a vivir a tu casa.

Edward le dedico media sonrisa.

- Tienes razón – repuso el-. Dentro del recinto familiar hay varias propiedades. Allí viven también dos de mis hermanos. Todos tenemos nuestra propia zona. Mi madre y el general viven entre Washington y Carolina del Sur. El está ahora mismo en el pentágono, pero mi madre se ha quedado en casa, así que tendremos carabina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que todos tienen su propia zona? – le pregunto con suspicacia.

Edward acababa de dejarle claro que ella aun le atraía. Pero no le gustaba la idea de tener una aventura con él cuando llevaba un falso anillo de compromiso. Sabía que era irónico que se hubiera acostado con el antes y no estuviera dispuesta a repetir cuando a ojos de los demás estaban prometidos, pero así era como se sentía.

- ¿Es que todos tienen su propia suite en la misma casa? Aun así, me imagino que se tienen que ver por la mañana – le dijo ella.

- Pensé que el otro día te enfadaste conmigo por todo lo contrario, por no quedarme a desayunar.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Le entraron ganas de darle un codazo, pero no quería que viera hasta que punto le afectaba lo que le decía.

- Eso es parte del pasado y ya no es relevante.

- De acuerdo – repuso el-. Demetri y James tienen cada uno varias habitaciones en la casa, supongo que podrías llamarlas suites. Demetri vive allí desde que se licencio y james desde que se separo de su mujer Victoria. Félix esta en un piso cerca de la base militar de Charlestón. Yo vivo en la antigua casa de carruajes, que se remodelo para hacer allí una viviente. ¿Te parece bien?

Se dio cuenta de que parecía buena idea. Su cuñado acababa de volver de una misión y, aunque Rose y Emmet le habían dicho que les encantaría tenerla en casa, no se le olvidaba que estaban recién casados y que tenían que celebrar la noticia del embarazo. Quería darles la oportunidad de estar solos unos días y sabia que sería absurdo tener que conducir entre Charlestón y Hilton Head varias veces al día.

El plan de Edward parecía lo mas lógico y ella era una mujer practica.

- De acuerdo, así lo haremos. Gracias, solo espero que tus hermanos no se paseen por la casa en calzoncillos.

- Por eso no te preocupes – le dijo él con una picara sonrisa que consiguió estremecerla-. Si los veo de esa pinta, les daré una buena patada en el trasero, por exponerse ante mi prometida.

Se quedaron en silencio y bella se entretuvo mirando por la ventana.

Había crecido en Charlestón, pero no conocía bien esa zona de la costa. Era una de las más exclusivas de todo el estado. Parecían haber sido capaces de domar la naturaleza sin que fuera evidente.

El paisaje era bellísimo.

Fueron pasando impresionantes mansiones.

Cada una parecía mas grande y lujosa que la anterior. Se dio cuenta de que los dueños de esas propiedades se podían permitir hacer lo que quisieran con el paisaje, incluso transformarlo a capricho.

Salieron de la carretera principal y siguieron por una sinuosa calle. Desde el coche solo veía palmeras y cuidados céspedes.

Y llegaron poco después frente a una enorme casa blanca, de tres pisos y con tejados victorianos.

Desde allí se podía ver el océano. Distinguió las escaleras que subían hasta el segundo piso, donde un porche ofrecía las mejores vistas desde la casa. Y allí parecía estar también la entrada principal. Ventanas con celosías cerraban la mayor parte de la planta baja, que parecía ser una espaciosa zona de entretenimiento y ocio.

Muchas casas de Charlestón seguían el mismo tipo de construcción. La verdadera vivienda estaba en las plantas altas para protegerla de las posibles inundaciones que podían traer los huracanes en esa zona del país.

Al lado de la mansión había un garaje con tantas puertas que perdió la cuenta. El chofer detuvo el coche a un lado de las casas. No sabia similar a las bellas azaleas que tenía tras ella o al océano que tenía delante. Se fijo en una piscina que había entre la playa y la casa. La habían construido para simular una laguna natural entre las rocas y vio que también había un jacuzzi.

mi casa esta allí – dijo edward mientras señalaba un cobertizo para carruajes que se veía entre los árboles. La casa de edward era blanca y con contraventanas azules. Era más grande que la mayor parte de las casas que conocía. Estaba claro que procedía de una familia pudiente.

Ella había crecido en la casa de su tía Rene, rodeada de familias ricas que llevaban décadas viviendo en esa historia zona de Charlestón, pero el estilo de vida de edward era completamente distinto. Ver donde vivía no hizo sino recordarle lo distintos que eran sus orígenes.

Subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada en la segunda planta. Se agarro a la baranda y contemplo desde allí el agua.

Estas vistas son increíbles – murmuro.

Edward se acerco y le paso de nuevo el brazo por los hombros. Esa vez no fue lo bastante fuerte como para apartarse y echar a perder el bello momento. Intento convencerse de que lo hacia por si alguien los estaba observando en ese instante.

Se pregunto si a su familia le habría contado la verdad. Se imaginaba que si, pero no se había acordado de preguntárselo. No le extraño que hubiera engañado al director de campaña. Edward confiaba en ese hombre, pero ella había aprendido que era buena idea tener siempre cuidado.

Oyó una puerta abriéndose y volvió a la realidad.

Se aparto de edward y se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Se encontró con una señora que les acechaba desde la entrada principal. Aunque no la hubiera reconocido después de ver su imagen en los medios de comunicación durante años, no le habría costado saber que era la madre de edward.

Sus ojos, verdes e intensos, la delataban.

Esme Cullen se acerco a ellos con paso seguro. Llevaba su pelo castaño rubio perfectamente peinado, como si acabara de salir de la peluquería. Debía de tener unos cincuenta años, pero no lo parecía, tenia un aspecto excelente. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de punto rosa con chaqueta a juego. Las perlas no faltaban adornando su cuello. No era como se la había imaginado y le alivio ver que su presencia no la intimidaba tanto como había temido.

Llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola en las noticias.

Siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente y era firme cuando la cuestión lo requería. La observo en ese instante, mirando a su hijo y después a ella y se dio cuenta de que parecía mucho más dulce y cercana.

Madre, te presento a bella - anuncio edward-. Bella, mi madre.

Esme alargo las manos y tomo las suyas con fuerza.

Bienvenida a nuestra casa. Siento mucho que se haya quemado tu restaurante, pero me alegra ver que estas bien y también que edward te haya traído para que te quedes con nosotros.

Gracias por acogerme, senadora.

Esme, por favor, llámame esme.

De acuerdo - contesto ella con poco convencimiento.

No se imaginaba tuteando a una mujer que cenaba casi todos los días con presidentes y senadores.

Noto que la madre de edward la estaba estudiando sin demasiado disimulo y de arriba abajo.

Se imagino que, si estaba allí, era porque alguien le había pedido que cambiara su imagen.

Es un placer y un honor conocerla – le dijo con algo de inseguridad.

¿Te pasa algo, querida? – le pregunto la mujer ladeando la cabeza.

No, no me pasa nada. Me siento muy agradecida.

Pero…- insistió esme.

¿Esta aquí porque el director de campaña le ha pedido que cambie mi imagen?

¿Porque iba a hacer algo así? Esta claro que mi hijo te ve perfecta tal y como eres.

Gracias por decir eso.

Lo que le había dicho la senadora parecía implicar que no sabía que el compromiso era una farsa. Le sorprendió que edward fuera tan reservado como para no contarle la verdad a su familia. Pero se dio cuenta entonces de que ella había hecho lo mismo con sus hermanas.

Edward se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siempre tan diplomática – le dijo con cariño-. Bueno, voy a ayudar al chofer con las maletas.

Esme entro en la casa y ella la siguió. Vio entonces que el reportaje que había visto en la revista de decoración no le había hecho justicia a ese sitio.

Una de las paredes era una inmensa cristalera que iluminaba la sala hasta su alto techo abovedado. Los suelos de madera estaban cubiertos de alfombras persas. Vio dos impresionantes sofás en azul claro y varios sillones a un lado.

Deja que te enseñe tu dormitorio. La vista del océano es impresionante.

Tiene una casa maravillosa. Quiero agradecerle de nuevo que deje que me quede aquí. Estoy deseando deshacer mi maleta e instalarme.

No te preocupes por eso, querida. No vas a necesitar la ropa de tu hermana.

Entraron en un dormitorio lleno de luz y de los aromas procedentes de varios jarrones con flores recién cortadas.

No entiendo nada… ¿No me acaba de decir que no tendré que pasar por un cambio de imagen?

Así es, pero no he dicho que no podamos ir las dos de compras.

Se dio cuenta de que se le daba tan bien jugar con las palabras como a su hijo. Vio que le convenía tener mucho cuidado si iba a vivir unos días con políticos como ellos.

Todas tus cosas se destruyeron en el incendio – le dijo la senadora-. Es obvio que necesitas ropa nueva, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado con mi hijo. Además, tendréis que aparecer juntos en muchos actos políticos y benéficos.

Pero no puedo permitir que edward me compre la ropa.

Tienes que asistir a esos eventos por el. Lo más justo es que se haga cargo de los gastos.

¿Qué le parece si dejo que edward pague la ropa que llevaré a los actos oficiales y yo me encargo de todo lo demás? – le pregunto ella entonces.

Me parece justo y muy honrado por tu parte.

El director de campaña de edward me ha dicho que los medios van a atacarme continuamente.

Nadie espera que cambies tu manera de ser. Estamos aquí para encargarnos de que estés cómoda y sigas siendo tu misma. Y lo haremos comprando ropa que tú elegirás y dándote algunos consejos muy útiles para poder enfrentarte a la prensa.

Esa mujer cada vez le gustaba más y sabía que eso era un problema. Cualquier lazo que formara con su familia durante esas semanas no iba sino a hacer mas complicada su marcha.


	13. me puedo enamorar mas parte 2

**CHICAS LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPI ANTERIOR….**

Estaba a punto de terminar el que era solo el primer discurso del día y ya estaba sudando.

Pero no podía echarla la culpa a la multitud allí presente, a los focos ni al calor de verano. Si le ardía la sangre en las venas era por culpa de la mujer que tenia sentada a su lado en el escenario. Una joven que no había dejado de observarlo con atención durante todo el discurso.

El vestido recto de bella parecía estar resbalándose permanentemente sobre sus muslos, revelando unas rodillas que ella se empeñaba en cubrir. Era un gesto inocente, pero le dio la impresión de que iba a sufrir un infarto por su culpa.

Cuando su madre le dijo que se salían a comprar, pensó que se limitarían a trajes conservadores como los de la senadora, pero se habían elegido un vestido recto en color verde esmeralda que dibujaba la figura de bella. Con su pelo castaño recogido hacia atrás con un simple prendedor, resultaba muy bella y elegante y ese atuendo. Tanto que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Termino su discurso y el presidente de la asociación donde estaba se acerco al micrófono para invitar a la prensa a participar. Se puso en pie una periodista de mediana edad.

- Señorita Swan ¿Por qué no nos cuenta como le pidió el congresista Cullen que se casara con él? ¿Ocurrió antes o después de que aparecieran las reveladoras fotos en los periódicos?

Frunció el ceño al ver que los periodistas no iban a centrarse en los importantes temas que centraban la campaña. Su director de comunicación se puso en pie al oír la pregunta.

- ¡Por favor Jane!- le pidió Jacob Black a la periodista-. ¿Por qué no les das un respiro?

Bella acaricio el brazo de su prometido y lo aparto suavemente del podio.

- No pasa nada. Me gustaría responder- anuncio. Noto que Jacob se quedaba sin respiración al escucharla. Y el también estaba preocupado.

- Como podrán imaginarse, Edward está preocupado por mí y la presión que se supone una campaña electoral. No quería que la prensa me atosigara continuamente. Por eso trato de mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Así que resolví el problema pidiéndoselo yo a él.

Todo el mundo se echo a reír y los periodistas anotaban como locos en sus cuadernos. Tenía que admitir que había conseguido responder a la pregunta muy bien sin faltar a la verdad.

- Tendrán que perdonarme, pero el resto de los detalles son muy personales y privados.

Todos rieron de nuevo y bella espero pacientemente a que pasara la algarabía.

- Y he aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que siempre hay que intentar terminar con algo positivo, así que no añadiré nada más. Gracias por invitarnos – les dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Se acerco a bella y, colocando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la acompaño hasta la salida del escenario. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y dejaron de oír los aplausos y las cámaras de fotos. Capturo sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella había conseguido embelesarlo por completo en el escenario. Creía que había brillado con luz propia. Se había prometido mantener las distancias por el bien de ella, pero no había tardado demasiado en olvidarse de todo.

La tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos y era demasiado duro no aprovechar al máximo ese momento antes de separarse. Y cuando lo hizo, la abrazo contra su torso.

- Has hecho un trabajo excelente respondiendo a esa periodista.

- Conteste con sinceridad – le dijo bella mientras agarraba las solapas de su chaqueta.

- Contestaste con maestría – repuso el dando un paso atrás-. Hay que tener talento para hacerlo.

- Ha merecido la pena ver como tu director de campaña palidecía y se quedaba sin aliento.

- Esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta.

- No tiene ninguna razón para confiar. No sabe nada de mi – le contesto ella frunciendo el ceño – por cierto, Edward he estado esperando el momento adecuado para preguntarte algo, pero parece que siempre hay gente alrededor y no he tenido la ocasión de hacerlo ¿Por qué no le has contado la verdad a tu familia?

- ¿Por qué no se los has dicho tú a la tuya?

- No vas a salir del paso contestándome con otra pregunta.

- Casi todo en mi vida es de dominio público, así que intento mantener el resto solo para mí. Por otro lado, mi familia se preocuparía mucho. Supongo que es por eso por lo que no se lo has dicho tú a tus hermanos.

- Eres muy perspicaz.

Bella se relajo de nuevo contra su torso. Le gusto sentirla tan cerca.

- Siento haberte puesto en esta posición. Si pudiera volver atrasa y cambiar las cosas…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la verdad era que no se arrepentía, no lamentaba haber pasado esa noche con ella, incluso después de ver que todo se había torcido en su vida.

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y vio como se entreabrían sus labios. Ella se puso de puntillas y tuvo que besarla de nuevo. Rozo suavemente su boca una y otra vez, después mordió sus labios, pero eso no hizo sino acrecentar su deseo. Intento convencerse de que podían seguir por ese camino, que no tenía nada de malo exploraran la atracción que sentían. Le tentaba la idea de tener una breve aventura con ella y volver a probar su cuerpo.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta que conectaba con el escenario y el momento se echo a perder. Su director de campaña se acerco deprisa hacia ellos sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Se imagino que los reporteros estarían encantados con la oportunidad de hacerles más fotos juntos.

- Muy bien, tortolitos. Vámonos, tenemos la agenda llena de actos – les dijo Jacob con energía.

Se quedo mirando a bella mientras esta seguía al director de campaña. No quería una relación seria ni compromisos de ningún tipo. Por encima de todo, no estaba dispuesto a entregar de nuevo su corazón a alguien, por miedo a perderla de nuevo. Pero, mientras observaba a esa mujer andando con más decisión y seguridad que nunca, se dio cuenta de que no le iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba alejarse de ella.


	14. ME PUEDO ENAMORAR MAS parte 3

darthmocy.- hola gracias por tus comentarios y aquí esta el capi de hoy

Bella masen.- ya saben lo que prometo lo cumplo y si bella no se piensa dejar de nadie.

Antzoni.- la verdad que si y no es el único altercado con reporteros ya verán.

aridenere.- gracias igualmente saludos.

veronica Paola .- ni bella sin el

Bella masen.- si esme es una súper suegra y se llevan bien.

Antzoni.- pues todos la tratan muy bien y como dicen y aun hay mas por leer.

aridenere.- y carslie también jejeje.

Gby.- yo con el novio me conformo, no importa que mi suegra no me quisiera.

lady blue vampire .- yo igual

angelrpr .- OH si muy pronto caerá

Inmans.- bueno es calculadora y todo por su puesto pero sigue siendo un amor.

veronica Paola .- no te preocupes ella tambien pero sale a flote.

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI**

************************

**CAPITULO SIETE.-**

No soy tan fuerte como creí

Bella disfruto contemplando los reflejos que la luna hacia en el agua. Apoyada en la barandilla del barco que en ese momento amarraban al muelle, pensó en las miles de preguntas que había tenido que contestar durante los dos días anteriores.

Había saludado a centenares de personas y tomado decenas de bebes en sus brazos.

Lo último había sido lomas sencillo porque esos pequeños electores no podían votar. Y no se había dado cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando vio su imagen en la prensa, que la habían engañado para que participara en uno de los gestos más gastados de toda campaña política. Había sido agotador tener que controlar cada gesto y medir cada palabra, sobre todo cuando Edward y ella se conocían tan poco.

La cena de esa noche había sido muy agradable.

El barco proporcionaba un escenario de lo más romántico y la comida había sido deliciosa, aunque no se le paso por alto que el evento hubiera resultado mucho mejor de haberse podido celebrar en Beachcombers, su restaurante. Lo peor de toda la velada había sido el poco tiempo que había podido pasar con Edward. Y no sabía porque eso le disgustaba tanto, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así.

Decidió olvidarse de ello y concentrarse en la belleza que la rodeaba.

El barco brillaba con mil luces y la decoración de la fiesta era muy elegante.

Edward salió entonces de entre las sombras.

Llevaba en la mano un vaso de agua y vio que la miraba de arriba abajo con un innegable gesto de admiración. Recordó entonces que tenía que darle de nuevo las gracias a Esme Cullen, su hada madrina. Una mujer que había sido lo suficiente lista como para saber que no era una cenicienta que necesitara disfrazarse de princesa. Se había limitado a aconsejarla sin prescindir de sus gustos.

A ella, por ejemplo, nunca se le habría ocurrido elegir un vestido que mostrara sus hombros. Le acomplejaba saber que la escoliosis le había dejado uno más algo que otro y siempre intentaba esconder con tela su defecto. Pero cuando Esme le mostro ese vestido…

Era color crema con bordados enhilo de oro.

Tenía un profundo escote en pico tanto en la parte delantera como en la espalda. Siempre había soñado con tener un vestido de satén como aquel.

Edward se termino el agua, como si la visión le hubiera dejado la boca seca.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás probando el magnífico champán que sirven en esta fiesta? – le pregunto.

- Me temo que sería un desastre mezclar alcohol con periodistas - repuso Edward.

- Yo también estoy bebiendo agua, pero con una rodaja de lima.

- Deja que te traiga otro vaso. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte ignorado durante toda la noche

- Gracias – repuso ella.

Le agrado ver que no se le había pasado por alto que apenas había estado juntos esa noche.

Se apoyo de nuevo en la barandilla y se quedo entusiasmada mirando a las parejas bailando en la cubierta. La brisa marina le llevaba fragmentos de conversaciones. No prestaba atención, pero tampoco podía evitar escucharlos. Pero algo cambio de repente.

- Esa chica lo ha hecho mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo alguien.

- Pero eso no es decir demasiado – contesto otro hombre-. Tú no esperabas demasiado.

La voz le era familiar, le sonaba haberla escuchado esa misma tarde cuando alguien la llamo para informarla por teléfono de la agenda del día siguiente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – contesto Jacob Black-. No es el tipo de mujer que habría elegido yo para acompañarle durante la campaña ni tampoco como esposa. No aportaba nada a la escena política, solo esa tímida sonrisa suya. Pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ya está hecho. Edward tendrá que jugar con las cartas que tiene. Al menos sabemos que ella no va a eclipsarlo.

Sus palabras le hicieron mucho daño.

- Esme ha hecho un buen trabajo con el cambio de imagen – apuntó el otro hombre-. Ni va demasiado llamativa ni parece una bibliotecaria. El vestido es elegante, pero bella no parece que vaya disfrazada con la ropa de mama.

- Ese es otro problema, la edad. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Edward? Ella no debe de tener más de veinticuatro, la presión va a poder con ella.

Ya había oído suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí, escuchando como una asustada e insegura quinceañera. Esas palabras le habían hecho caño y le recordaban de nuevo que no era el tipo de mujer que Edward debería tener a su lado. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que no supieran hasta que punto le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios.

Se acerco a los dos hombres con paso seguro.

- No tengo veinticuatro, sino veintitrés. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo. Pero me alegra ver que, según tus apreciaciones, tengo la madurez de una mujer de veinticuatro – le dijo a Jacob Black-. A lo mejor tampoco sabes que me licencie con honores en la universidad de Charlestón.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Jacob con una te habíamos visto. Lo siento mucho. No debería haber hablado así en un sitio público. Estaba fuera de lugar.

- Acepto la disculpa.

No quería convertir a ese hombre en un enemigo, pero tampoco quería su compasión. Ya sabía qué ella que no era la mujer que le convenía a Edward Cullen.

- Pero me gustaría recordarte un consejo que me dieron hace muy poco tiempo: nunca digas nada que no quieras ver repetido en algún otro sitio.

- Muy bien – repuso Jacob Black mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse esa vez de que nadie más lo oyera-. Pero tienes que saber que llevo muchos años en la política y veo que no estás hecha para esto. Mike Newton es un rival astuto y tu presencia no ayuda mucho a Edward.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el propio Edward apareció a su lado.

- ¡Ahí estas! Pensé que te había perdido por culpa de los periodistas – le dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso-. Aquí tienes, agua congas y un poco de lima.

- Gracias- repuso ella tomando un sorbo.

Edward los miro con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Bella se concentro en mirar el vaso de agua.

No estaba dispuesta a hacer una escena que enfrentara a Edward con su director de campaña.

- Todo va bien- le aseguro-. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? Jacob estaba comentándome como puedo serte de mayor utilidad en la campaña.

Edward rodeo su cintura con el brazo y miro a los otros dos hombres.

- Bella no tiene que hacer nada especial, solo ser ella misma- les dijo.

- Me preocupan mucho nosotros dos – les dijo Jacob.

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo - repuso Edward con frialdad-. Si tienes algo más que decir sobre este tema, lo haremos mas tarde en las oficinas centrales.

- Tú mandas – contesto Jacob Black mientras se alejaba de ellos en compañía del otro hombre.

Edward se quedo mirándolos con gesto suspicaz. Después la miro a ella.

- ¿Han dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- No, nada, de verdad. Todo está bien – repuso ella.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla con ternura. Después, y antes de hablarle de nuevo, miro a su alrededor como lo había hecho Jacob.

- Pareces agotada. Y tienes ojeras.

Su preocupación le recordó lo que acababa de decirle Jacob y acabo con su paciencia. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y Edward no la estaba ayudando a controlarse.

- Parece que sabes muy bien lo que decirle a una chica para que se sienta guapa – repuso ella.

- Estas preciosa, pero pareces cansada. Se mejor que nadie que las campañas electorales pueden ser agotadoras – le dijo Edward-. Vamos a irnos ya.

- Pero… no puedes irte- repuso ella mirando a la gente que bailaba-. Esta es tu fiesta.

- Sí, pero puedo irme cuando quiera. Ya estamos en el muelle y hay más gente desembarcando.

Aprendí hace mucho que no puedo quedarme en estos eventos hasta el final. Entonces es cuando las fiestas se vuelven locas y eso no favorece en nada la imagen de un político.

Consiguió convencerla. Sonrió y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía.

- Vamonos antes de que la señora Stanley se emborrache y cuelgue su sujetador del palo mayor.-le amenazo ella

- Vaya, ahora no voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza- le dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Encantada de poder complacerte- repuso ella. Edward la miro entonces con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Nos aves cuanto me complaces, Bella Swan, más de lo que te imaginas – le dijo al oído-. Y no sabes cuánto siento haber arruinado la oportunidad de poder complacerte de nuevo.

Sus palabras la estremecieron y se quedo sin aliento. Sabía que Jacob Black tenía mucha experiencia en la política y tendría sus motivos para decirle que no era el tipo de mujer más conveniente para Edward.

Pero, aunque solo fuera por esa noche, estaba decidida a llevarse un bello recuerdo de esa historia que pudiera atesorar para siempre.


	15. NO SOY TAN FUERTE COMO CREI

**CHICAS SORRY POR NO CONTESTARLES SUS COMENTARIOS PERO ESTOY SUBIENDO DE RAPIDITO SI NO AL RATO NO VOY A PODR SUBIR HASTA MAÑANA Y NOOOOOOOOO. COMO DEJARLAS SIN CAPI AHORA NO SE LO MERECEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALERTA, ETC…. OSEA ESTE CAPITULO ES BUENISIMO Y CREANME SI NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS ME VOY A SENTI JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO MERECEN HONORES PORQUE , PORQUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HAY CUCHI CHUCHI JAJAJA SI DIOS QUIERE MAÑANA TEMPRANITO LO SUBO SALE Y QUE BARBARO QUE CUCHI CHUCHI …**

**ATTE. KEKIS CULLEN**

************

**No soy tan fuerte como creí **

Edward y bella pasearon por su playa privada al volver de la fiesta. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que había ido demasiado lejos al decirle a bella algo tan sugerente antes de abandonar la fiesta esa noche. Quería tener con ella una aventura, pero se daba cuenta de que no iban a tener demasiado tiempo.

Estaba convencido de que ella saldría huyendo de ese estilo de vida en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Pero todos los besos y caricias que habían tenido que fingir en beneficio de la prensa y los votantes estaba haciendo mella y apenas podía controlar su libido. Le había sugerido dar un paseo por la playa antes de tirarse porque había creído que era la mejor manera de refrescarse un poco antes de acostarse.

Sabia que iba a ser una noche muy larga, otra noche que pasaría solo. Deseaba tenerla en su cama, pero sabía que bella seria lo bastante inteligente como para pararle los pies si llegaba el caso.

Bella salió corriendo hacia las olas. Riendo mientras saltaba en el agua. La brisa hacia que su chal dorado ondeara y solo tenía ojos para el tentador cuerpo que ese vestido realzaba de forma sugerente. No había dejado de soñar con esas curvas y sus manos se morían por recorrerlas de nuevo.

Se subió la falda del vestido para no mojarla, dejando sus piernas al desnudo hasta medio muslo.

Corrió un poco mas y después se giro hacia el. Llevaba la melena suelta y le caía salvaje sobre los hombros.

- ¿De que solías disfrazarte en Halloween cuando eras pequeño?

Su pregunta le sorprendió más que ninguna de las que le habían hecho los periodistas mas versados durante esos días de campaña. Se imagino que tampoco le ayudaba que su mente estuviera en esos momentos completamente bloqueada por culpa de esa mujer.

- ¿Cómo? Estoy acostumbrado a preguntas de todo tipo, pero la tuya me ha descolocado por completo, la verdad.

- Entonces supongo que ha sido una pregunta muy buena – repuso ella entre risas-. Es que me estoy dando cuenta estos días de que apenas nos conocemos. Y eso podría ser un problema si nos entrevistan. Por eso te lo eh preguntado. Háblame de tu infancia y de cómo celebrabas esas fiestas.

Se quedo callado y pensó en las fotos que su madre guardaba en decenas de álbumes.

- De policía. Me vestía de policía en Halloween.

- ¿Y de que mas?

Se quedo pensativo un momento. Después negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre de policía. De nada más. A mi madre le sacaba de quicio. se empeñaba en hacernos ella misma los disfraces cada año, pero yo siempre le pedía el mismo. Solo iba cambiando la talla.

- Si querías ser policía, ¿Por qué te metiste en política?

- Y ¿Quién ha dicho que quisiera ser policía de mayor? Solo porque me disfrazara si de pequeño no quiere decir que… bueno, de acuerdo, supongo que tu pregunta es lógica. Pero es que los Cullen nos dedicamos a la política: está unido al apellido.

Lo natural era que siguiera por ese camino.

- Pero tu padre estuvo en las Fuerzas Aéreas antes de hacerse senador – le dijo bella mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara-. Y tus hermanos han elegido carreras muy distintas.

- Es verdad – repuso él mientras recordaba su infancia y como se disfrazaban-. Pero, de un modo u otro, lo que queremos es servir a nuestro país.

- Eso lo podías haber hecho también como policía.

- Mi padre murió…

Noto que bella aminoraba el paso para quedarse a su lado. No le toco, pero estaba presente, muy presente.

- Supongo que sería muy duro para ti.

- No llego a terminar la legislatura…

Le parecía muy triste el concepto de dejar algo inacabado. Su padre no había podido concluir su tiempo en el senado y Tanya no llego nunca a recoger su titulo de licenciada. El suyo fue un compromiso que nunca llego a realizarse frente a un altar.

- Tu madre sí que ha podido completar su legislatura. Y la verdad es que lo ha hecho muy bien. La vida acaba siempre por encontrar un lado bueno a las cosas y podemos aprender hasta de las cosas negativas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- Tienes razón.

Sabía que tenía que recordar eso y concentrarse en las razones que tenía el para conseguir ser senador sin pensar que lo hacía para otra persona. Le llamo la atención que bella le hubiera ayudado a recordarlo con sus palabras.

Lo que no entendía era porque estaba contándole todo aquello en vez de aprovechar un paseo bajo las estrellas en compañía de una bella mujer.

Bella tenia tanto talento para concentrar la atención en otras personas que se imagino que muchas perdían la oportunidad de descubrir lo fascinante que era ella.

Se acerco y le levanto con un dedo la barbilla.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿y yo qué?

- ¿De qué te disfrazabas tú en Halloween?

No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginársela de niña.

Seguro que había sido delgada, pequeña, con una melena que pesaba más que ella y con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho.

- ¿De qué te gustaba vestirte? Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

- De pirata, de cebra, de vagabunda, de ninja, de cleopatra…- enumero bella mientras contaba con los dedos-. De medico… ¡Se me olvidaba! Un año me disfrace de bolsa de patatas fritas. Rose iba de perrito caliente y Alice decía que iba de quiche. Pero nosotras nos burlábamos de ella diciéndole que no era más que una tortilla con trozos de panceta cosidos.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tu madre de acogida organizaba eso para todas sus niñas?

Se pregunto si bella era consciente de que se había acercado a el.

Su suave brazo no dejaba de rozar el suyo. Se pregunto si estaría intentando seducirlo.

- La ti arene tenía un enorme baúl lleno de viejos disfraces y ropa. Se pasaba todo el año metiendo allí lo que iba encontrando en mercadillos – le dijo bella mirándolo con sus bellos ojos castaños-. La verdad es que no esperábamos a Halloween. Nos disfrazábamos casi cada día.

- Me encantaría ver fotos de todo eso.

Vio como su sonrisa se apagaba.

- Si no se han quemado en el fuego…

Edward rodeo sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Bella no protesto.

- Cuéntame más sobre esas fiestas de disfraces.

- Todas éramos muy teatrales. Lo pasábamos muy bien inventándonos personajes. Podíamos ser cualquier cosa con nuestros disfraces puestos e inventarnos otros mundos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ti arene usaba esos juegos como una especie de terapia para ayudar a unas niñas que llegábamos algo heridas a su hogar.

- Debió de ser una mujer increíble.

- Lo fue. La hecho mucho de menos- repuso bella mirándolo de nuevo con intensidad-. Supongo que tanto como tú a tu padre.

Intento aclararse la garganta, peo tenía un nudo que no le dejaba hablar, mientras se le veía brillar una lágrima en su ojo.

Bella metió las manos por debajo de su chaqueta y rodeo su cintura, atrapándolo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿es por eso por lo que te metiste en el mundo de la política, para intentar sentirte mas cerca de el?

Su cercanía consiguió aflojar la tención que tenía en la garganta y fue capaz de hablar.

- Por eso empecé mi carrera política, si. Después descubrí porque había sido tan importante para él.

No se trata de poder. No es eso… la sensación de ser capaz de cambiar las cosas desde la base es increíble. Y eso no es todo.

- ¿Qué más hay?

- La verdad es que se ha convertido en un juego tan sucio que nadie en sus cabales querría participar en esta loca competición. Ente los buitres de la prensa y la ferocidad de los rivales, nadie puede llevar una vida tan perfecta y virtuosa como para soportar ese tipo de escrutinio. Tarde o temprano, aparecerá una mancha de sangre en el agua y los tiburones nos rodearan.

- Me estas angustiando mucho con esas palabras Edward. Por favor ve al grano.

No pudo evitarse reírse.

Bueno, el caso es que voy a tener que ponerme a la altura de muchos de esos políticos. No puedo dejar que el miedo me mantenga fuera de la cartera política.

Pero necesitamos que haya buena gente en el gobierno.

Gracias- repuso el dándole un abrazo con la mano que rodeaba sus hombros.

¿Gracias porque?

Por llamarme buena gente.

No sabia como podía contestarle cuando solo podía pensar en que e el abrazo que acababa de darle había presionado uno de los pechos de bella contra su torso. Lo ultimo que tenia en mente era como seguir siendo buena gente. Solo podía pensar en hacerla suya allí mismo y en ese instante, detrás de la duna de arena mas cercana.

Bella se detuvo y dejo que sus sandalias cayeran. Después tomo sus zapatos e hizo lo mismo, agarrando sus manos.

Has estado preocupado por lo del falso compromiso, ¿verdad?

Se quedo callado unos instantes.

Es difícil tener que hacer algo que esta mal usando razones justas y validas. Lo se porque yo eh estado luchando en mi interior con el mismo problema.

Y ¿a que conclusión has llegado?

Se que la buena gente es también humana y tiene derecho a equivocarse. A veces necesitamos tomarnos un descanso, aunque solo sea un alivio temporal.

Acaricio con los nudillos la suave piel de su cara y bajo hasta el cuello. Bella lo miro. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros y brillantes como un pozo. Temió caer dentro de ellos y perderse para siempre.

La beso entonces. Tenia que hacerlo. Durante los dos días anteriores habían estado jugando y los dos sabían que aquello acabaría por suceder. El había estado intentando controlarse para darle tiempo a ella de asumir lo que estaba pasando.

Pero esa noche, bajo las estrellas, la deseaba con locura y sentía que a bella le pasaba lo mismo.

Noto como se acercaba a su cuerpo mientras la besaba. No había dudas i temores en sus reacciones.

Suspiro entre beso y beso y el sonido le recordó a los gemidos de la otra noche. Era una joven tímida, pero sabia que se convertía en una mujer desinhibida y pasional en la cama.

Bella agarro las solapas de su traje con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Entreabro sus labios y su lengua lo busco con el mismo hambre que lo dominaba a el. Su boca sabía a lima y recordó lo que había estado bebiendo en la fiesta. Los pechos de esa mujer se aplastaron contra su torso de forma tentadora, imposible de ignorar. Se moría por tocarla sin ropa y sin interrupciones.

Le habría encantado hacerla suya allí mismo, al lado del mar y abajo del cielo estrellado, pero sabia que no era buena idea.

Será mejor que entremos antes de perder totalmente el control - le dijo.

Y antes de que alguien con un teleobjetivo consiga unas imágenes del político del año al desnudo - comento bella.

No es así como quiero que me recuerden.

Riendo, bella agarro su mayo y corrieron hacia el antiguo cobertizo. Ella sujetaba con la otra mano el vestido para no pisarlo. Era extraño verla con un vestido tan formal, pero descalza y despeinada.

¡Los zapatos!- exclamo el.

Había tirado de ella para que se detuviera, pero bella lo miro con los ojos llenos de deseo.

¡Al infierno con los zapatos!

La miro. No podía decirle que no a nada, no cuando se mostraba más tentadora y apasionada que nunca. Solo esperaba no sentir a la mañana siguiente que había perdido del todo el sentido común, le bastaba con haber perdido ya para siempre los zapatos.


	16. esto es mas fuerte que yo

Stefy Cullen

Kotte !

yolabertay

Bella masen

Antzoni

Erill Cullen

yumi kamagatha

darthmocy

aridenere

veronica paola

Elle Cullen :D

Carmen Cullen 116

angelrpr

Troyis

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO DE AHORA ES MUY BUENO EN VERDAD ES MUY BUENO PEQUEÑO PERO SUSTANCIOSO…**

*******

**CAPITULO OCHO.-** ESTO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO

Bella agarro con fuerza la mano de Edward mientras pasaban entre los robles de camino a la casa.

La acogedora vivienda, blanca con contraventanas azules, brillaba como un faro con las luces de seguridad.

Tenía la piel cubierta de arena y estaba hecha un desastre. Pero, corriendo tras él entre las azaleas, nunca se había sentido tan viva como en ese preciso instante. Subieron de prisa las escaleras y Edward no tardo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras ellos. La beso entonces de nuevo, aplastándola contra la pared.

Fue un beso mucho más intenso, un beso que la sacudió con la fuerza demoledora de un huracán.

Edward tenía las manos colocadas sobre la pared a ambos lados de su cara. Solo necesitaba usar sus labios para seducirla. Nada más.

Su boca sabía a la sal del océano y al limón del agua que había tomado en la fiesta del barco. El chal se resbalo por sus brazos y cayó al suelo.

Acaricio con el pie uno de los gemelos de Edward. Le agarro con fuerza la espalda. No podía dejar de acariciarlo, de atraerlo hacia ella hasta que no hubo ya aire entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando pudo por fin notar hasta qué punto la deseaba. Acaricio con el cuerpo su firme miembro, se moría por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Edward dejo de besarla en la boca para concentrarse en su cuello. Siguió tras su oreja y enterró la cara en su cabello. Estaba ardiendo, no aguantaba más…

- bella, tenemos que ir más despacio o no llegare al dormitorio, ni siquiera al sofá.

Ella no quería detenerse. La corta distancia hasta el sofá de piel le parecía infranqueable.

- Pero ¿para qué vamos a movernos? Si llevas protección en el bolsillo, no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio. Prefiero hacerlo aquí y ahora mismo.

El gutural gruñido de Edward, casi animal, la estremeció y éxito aun mas. Noto que sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era su cartera.

- Llevo preservativos encima desde aquella noche. Sabía que la química que hay entre nosotros podría volver a arder en cualquier momento sin que pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto – le confeso Edward.

Saco un paquetito de la cartera y tiro está por encima del hombro.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que paso a partir de ese momento. Edward la besaba de nuevo y ella intentaba desabrocharle el cinturón.

El le levanto con algo de dificultad el largo vestido hasta llegar a su cintura. Con impaciencia, agarro sus braguitas de satén.

Recordó entonces cuanto le había gustado comprar nuevos artículos de lencería. Entre ellos no había ni un conjunto de aburrida ropa interior de algodón.

Consiguió desabrochar sus pantalones y tomarlos entre sus dedos con una larga y sensual caricia.

No había tenido nada tan increíble en su vida como lo que sentía estando con ese hombre. Noto que Edward apretaba la mandíbula, parecía estar también fuera de control, tiro con más fuerza de sus braguitas y acabo rompiéndolas.

Sintió entonces el frescor del aire sobre su ardiente piel.

- ¡Ahora, Edward! ¡Ya! – le pidió en un susurro contra su boca-. Olvídate de caricias y juegos…

- Si insistes…- gruño él.

Lo observo mientras se colocaba el preservativo. Después, Edward agarro su trasero y la levanto contra la puerta hasta que se deslizo dentro de ella.

Fue increíble sentirlo de nuevo, llenándola de calor y sensaciones. Fue dejándola poco a poco y ella rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de aquel hombre, guiándolo hasta que fueron un solo cuerpo.

Comenzó a sentir sacudidas dentro de ellas antes incluso de que Edward comenzara a moverse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todo lo que había pasado durante los dos últimos días había sido como el juego previo de caricias y besos que antecede a ese tipo de intimidad.

Edward se separo unos milímetros de ella para volver a embestirla con fuerza. Aquel movimiento la envió hasta cumbres de placer inesperadas.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba cada vez que una nueva ola podía con ella. Clavo los talones en el trasero de Edward y el entendió que quería sentirlo con más fuerza y más deprisa. El placer fue creciendo más y mas hasta que llego también el clímax para él.

Su grito final la estremeció y se relajo totalmente entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio durante un tiempo, no podría haber calculado cuanto. Después, Edward la soltó despacio y sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo pero no la sostenían, sus músculos estaban agotados, demasiado débiles después del esfuerzo.

Edward la tomo entonces en brazos.

- Te tengo, bella. Relájate.

Gimió y se dejo caer sobre su pecho. Creía que también se le había olvidado cómo hablar.

Atravesando el vestíbulo, Edward se detuvo un segundo para que ella encendiera un interruptor en la pared. El salón se lleno de una tenue luz. Se relajo en sus brazos y aprovecho el momento para aprender más de él contemplando su casa.

Un sofá y sillones de piel granate llenaban la estancia. Desde ellos se podía contemplar el océano y una gran pantalla de televisión. El salón se comunicaba con un comedor y una moderna cocina.

De la gran sala salía un estrecho pasillo que sin duda llevaba a los dormitorios.

Edward se detuvo al lado del sofá.

- ¡Quieres quedarte aquí o te llevo dentro?

- Dentro, por favor.

Quería saber más de él. Quería conocer al hombre que se escondía tras el político. Solo sabía de él que le gustaban los sofás de piel y que de pequeño quería ser policía.

- ¡Qué bien! Da la casualidad de que yo también quería ir al dormitorio. De hecho, cualquier sitio donde pueda desnudarte es perfecto.

Quería vivir el momento y disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, pero seguía temiendo que aquello se le fuera de las manos y acabara sintiendo algo más por él. Sabía que aquella tenía que ser la última noche, no podía arriesgarse a ir más lejos.


	17. SEGUNDO ROUND!

**yolabertay****.-** pues este también es cortito pero sustancioso

**veronica Paola.-** igual es cortito pero es que la estoy haciendo de emoción prometo que el que sigue es largo y también muy bueno.

Bella masen.- sorry chica este también es cortito pero esperen al que sigue esta buenísimo

**darthmocy**.- y dime tu si no lo disfruta nomás ve este capitulo y espera que en el que sigue hay mas…

angelrpr.- nombre el amor y todo lo demás jajaja.

**Alejita Masen**.- alguien bueno ambos jajaja pero ya después se llevan todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo…

**Stefy Cullen****.-** bueno pues eso esta en ustedes ya saben que no la pienso dejar y me encanta que me motiven con sus firmas no saben son como vitaminas jajaja pero igual el libro tiene un final igual si ustedes lo piden yo puedo agregarle igual ya lo tengo echo eso también.

**Inmans****.-** sorry este es igual pero en el próximo me emparejo.

**JaliceJalice****.-** bueno chicas todo mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad y van a ver que lo que falta las va a dejar al borde de la locura….

**jEnNsWwAnN****.-** muchas gracias y aquí les dejo este igual corto pero en el que sigo me acomodo zas.

**Elle Cullen :** pues aquí esta la actu y gracias por el detalle sabes que aunque sea un hola es bueno y muy agradecido.

**Erill Cullen****.-** hola erill bueno chica gracias por todo lo que me dices.

**Kotte !.-** aquí esta el capi de hoy.

**Antzoni****.-** y son 2 de tres caídas eh jajaja.

**yumi kamagatha****.-** chica pues ya sabes que yo subo diario así que pues aquí esta el de hoy esperando verte pronto por aquí o mas bien leerte.

**Chicas antes una DISCULPA!!! Por no haber podido subir el sábado pues ya saben que la pagina tuvo errores pero sin falta espero subir todos los días y OBVIOOO!!! Espero firmas chicas jajaja gracias gracias, gracias por todo lo que me dicen.**

**Saludos y que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

***************

**Parte 2.- segundo round **

Edward se dio cuenta de que todo podía ser mucho más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado.

Llevo a bella en brazos a su habitación pensando que quizás hubiera exagerado en la situación desde el principio.

Se llevaban bien y estaba claro que la química que había entre ellos iba más allá de una aventura de una sola noche.

Pensó que quías debiera arriesgarse. Una amistad acompañada de increíbles relaciones sexuales era una alternativa mejor que pasar los restos de sus vidas solos o metidos en relaciones que no los llenaban.

La beso con ternura en los labios antes de dejarla sobre la cama. Le gusto verla allí y sabía que le gustaría mucho mas en cuanto despojara su bello cuerpo de la ropa que aun llevaba puesta.

Y vio que bella tenia lo mismo en mente por que se arqueo hacia él para besarlo con tal pasión que a el no le quedo ninguna duda, estaba lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la silla sin dejar de besarla. Bella le deshizo el nudo de la corbata de manera apresurada y se la quito. Después comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y acariciar su torso al mismo tiempo.

El la beso en el cuello y bajo por sus hombros mientras le quitaba uno de los tirantes del vestido.

Su ropa interior había quedado olvidada en el suelo del vestíbulo. Estaba casi desnuda.

No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba deseando tenerla entre sus brazos. Hundió la nariz en su piel y dejo que su aroma florar lo embriagara por completo.

- Al menos esta vez vamos a hacerlo en una cama…

Bella le bajo los pantalones y el termino de deshacerse de ellos.

- A mí me gusto lo del vestíbulo- le dijo ella muy coqueta.

- A mi también- repuso el-. Pero esta vez vamos a tomárnoslo con más calma.

Lo cierto era que aquella mujer le gustaba en el dormitorio, en el vestíbulo o en cualquier otro sitio.

Le aparto los tirantes del vestido y fue bajándoselo poco a poco, entreteniéndose sobre todo al pasar por sus pechos y sus caderas. Cuando la elegante prenda cayó al suelo, contuvo el aliento y se quedo admirando su cuerpo. Le daba la impresión de que había pasado toda una eternidad desde que la viera desnuda por primera vez.

Sabía que era muy atractiva y había soñado desde entonces con ella. Pero, al verla de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algunos detalles. O quizás esa primera vez no se tomara el tiempo necesario para explorarla con cuidado. Vio, por ejemplo, que tenía un sensual lunar en la c cadera. Lo acaricio con sus dedos para poder recordarlo después.

El cuerpo de bella tenia incontables matices que no quería que se le pasaran por alto. Decidió que tenía que grabarlos a fuego en su memoria.

Pero entonces ella coloco una mano en su torso y perdió la capacidad de pensar en nada más. Era el momento de sentir, de tocar, de dejarse llevar por todo aquello.

La beso en el cuello y recorrió sus clavículas con la lengua. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a las sensuales curvas de sus pechos.

La torturo todo lo que pudo hasta atrapar con su boca uno de los pezones. Se concentro un tiempo en uno y después en el otro. Le pareció la cosa más dulce del mundo, no se cansaba de ella, quería más.

No entendía como podía desearla tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababan de hacer el amor en el vestíbulo.

Bella se arqueo hacia él y los dos cayeron sobre la cama. Ella acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y asir con fuerza sus glúteos para atraerlo más hacia su ardiente cuerpo.

- Ahora, Edward- le pidió ella.

Agarro las muñecas de bella y las aparto con cuidado.

- Esta vez vamos a ir más despacio, ¿es que ya lo has olvidado?

- Olvídate de eso. Tenemos toda la noche para ir más despacio – repuso ella con picardía.

La beso entre los pechos y dejo de agarrar sus muñecas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Fue bajando por su cuerpo, besando y mordisqueando sus costillas y después su estomago.

Soplo entonces con mucho cuidado y no dejo de descender por su anatomía hasta que la oyó gemir.

- Edward…

- Voy a por todas – murmuro el contra su piel.

- ¿Cómo?

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla a la cara, tenía a la vista y completamente expuesto su maravilloso cuerpo.

- Que voy a por todas, señorita. Conseguiré la victoria, se cómo hacerlo… - le dijo de manera sugerente.


	18. ROUND 3

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS HOY SUBO DE RAPIDITO POR ESO NO LES CONTESTO A CADA UNA SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SE LOS MERECEN PERO LES DIJE QUE EN ESTE ME REPONIA….**

*******

**Parte 3.- Tercer round**

Bella acaricio la espuma que cubría la gran bañera y acomodo mejor su espalda contra el torso de Edward. El cuerpo desnudo de ese hombre era el mejor sillón que había tenido nunca. El jacuzzi estaba dentro de su baño privado y justo debajo de una claraboya. Daba la impresión de estar al aire libre sin perder un ápice de intimidad.

Después de que hicieran de nuevo el amor en el dormitorio, Edward le había mostrado su enorme baño privado. Acababa de preparar el agua y de meterse en el jacuzzi cuando Edward regreso a su lado con champán y fresas. Cuando él se metió con ella en la bañera, el nivel del agua se elevo hasta cubrirle los pechos. Compartir ese baño con él estaba siendo una de las experiencias más sensuales que había tenido en su vida.

Quería relajarse, disfrutar del momento, beber el champán y deleitarse con el sabor de la fruta que Edward le ofrecía a la boca. Pero no podía, los nervios atenazaban su estomago. Se daba cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más con Edward.

Una parte de ella le recordaba que debería sentirse feliz. Había fantaseado con estar así con ese hombre, Edward no se había levantado para irse de puntillas de su lado como le había pasado aquella primera noche. Pero todo había cambiado demasiado deprisa y el peso de su anillo de compromiso en el dedo le parecía de repente demasiado grande como para soportarlo.

Edward acaricio entonces sus hombros y comenzó a darle un relajante masaje.

- Siento que estés tan tensa. No me gusta darme cuenta de que es seguramente la campaña electora la que ha producido estos nudos en tus músculos – le dijo mientras trabajaba con los dedos sus contracturas.

- No la llevo mal- repuso ella mientras bebía un poco de champán.

- No seas modesta, la verdad es que lo estás haciendo fenomenal- le aseguro Edward mientras reposaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza-. Pero no te gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿no?

Eso era lo último que necesitaba. No quería recordar la conversación que había escuchado durante la fiesta y las preocupaciones de Jacob Black. El director de campaña creía que ella perjudicaba a Edward y la probabilidad de que este ganara a Mike Newton. Se quedo callada, termino su copa de champán y se distrajo jugando con las burbujas de jabón.

El vapor había conseguido amortiguar sus sentidos. Hacía tiempo que se había empañado el espejo, pero aun recordaba ver en él la imagen de ellos dos en la elegante bañera de mármol.

Edward seguía acariciando y masajeando su espalda.

- Ya verás como todo se resuelve pronto. Estoy seguro.

Pero ella no sabía que iba a pasar ni quería pensar en ello. Le frustraba seguir con la farsa del compromiso, pero tampoco podía hacerse a la idea de acabar con todo y salir para siempre de su vida.

Creía que lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos por esa noche, era olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo.

- Me encanta esto…

Edward estaba consiguiendo relajar sus músculos.

- Si, este jacuzzi siempre me ayuda a recuperarme después de hacer deporte con mis hermanos.

- No hablaba de la bañera, sino de tus manos.

- Me alegra oír que te gusta que te toque.

- Mucho…- repuso ella con sinceridad.

Pero lo cierto era que no solo le gustaba mucho, sino probablemente demasiado. Su atracción por Edward había sido mucho más llevadera cuando él era inalcanzable y estaba convencida de que se ese hombre nunca se fijara en ella.

Sé todo el hombro izquierdo, el que aun estaba más elevado por culpa de la enfermedad.

- Tuve escoliosis cuando era pequeña- le dijo sin pensar tal vez temiendo su pena.

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron medio segundo y se dio cuenta de que la había oído.

- Fue una suerte que la ti arene se ocupara del problema con mi columna vertebral tan pronto como lo hizo – le dijo-. Eso ya no afecta demasiado mi vida, pero evita llevar tacones altos. Y casi siempre que paso mucho tiempo de pie sin moverme acabo con dolor de cabeza.

- Bueno tengo entendido que los tacones de aguja no son buenos para la espalda de nadie y quedarse de pie sin moverse tampoco me parece buena idea.

Le encanto que lo aceptara con tanta naturalidad.

Consiguió que se sintiera muy cómoda y más relajada.

- No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es la primera vez que oigo a un hombre oponiéndose al uso de tacones altos – repuso ella mirándolo por encima de su hombro con la nariz arrugada-. No me lo creo. Pensé que a todos los hombres les quitaba la respiración ver las piernas de una mujer con tacones altos.

- Y yo no me puedo creer que digas algo tan manido como eso. Haces que los hombres parezcamos seres muy superficiales.

- Eso lo has dicho tu, no yo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué golpe más bajo! Pero la verdad es que has jugado bien tus cartas. A lo mejor deberías representarme durante los debates electorales – sugirió Edward mientras la abrazaba bajo el agua-. Está claro que todo el mundo tiene predilección pro alguna parte del cuerpo.

- Como las piernas, ¿no?

Edward deslizo las manos hacia arriba y cubrió sus pechos. Después comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.

- Sí, pero tampoco hay que olvidarse del pecho – susurro el-. Ni de la suavidad de tu piel- añadió mientras la besaba en el cuello-. Sin dejar de lado tu maravillosa melena…

- Sabes muy bien como seducir a una mujer… Edward dejo de acariciarla al escuchar sus palabras.

- Solo estoy siendo sincero- replico el-. ¿porque te cuesta tanto aceptar los halagos?

Ese hombre había aceptado con tanta comprensión lo que le había contado que decidió ir más lejos y confesarle las consecuencias emocionales a las que se había tenido que enfrentar desde pequeña por culpa de su defecto de nacimiento.

- Supongo que es también resultado de esa escoliosis- añadió ella.

- Pero tienes mucha suerte, eres una mujer fuerte y sana – le dijo Edward mientras la miraba con intensidad.

- Si, la verdad es que tengo mucho que agradecerle a los médicos que me ayudaron durante años- le dijo ella-. Pero no me conociste de pequeña añadió con dificultad-. No fue fácil conseguir que la columna se enderezara y mantener una postura erguida. Mucha gente, como mis padres biológicos no aceptan carga económica y el esfuerzo que supone una niña con problemas como era yo.

Sintió contra su espalda como se tensaba el cuerpo de Edward. Lo miro por encima del hombreo y vio que en su ojos había la misma dureza que había notado en su cuerpo.

- No te merecían – le dijo entonces con ternura.

Pero su cuerpo seguía sin relajarse. Parecía indignado, casi irritado.

Lo vio en sus ojos de hielo. Estaba enfadado por lo que le había pasado. Le pareció increíble.

Se había encontrado con gente que le había compadecido y con gente quela había ayudado, pero no recordaba haberse encontrado con nadie que estuviera realmente furioso por la injusticia del abandono que había sufrido siendo muy pequeña.

Edward consiguió emocionarla y hacer que se olvidara en un segundo de tantos años de dolor.

- Gracias – le dijo con sinceridad.

- No me agradezcas nada, solo digo la verdad – repuso el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Por cierto, tengo que decirte también que eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido.

También le gusto escuchar aquello. Sobre todo después de que Jacob Black hablara de ella como una mujer débil y tímida.

- He tenido que serlo. Los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con los que no son como ellos.

Y en su caso, también los adultos lo habían sido.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus padres biológicos.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón, no habían merecido tenerla como hija si no habían sido capaces de aceptarla tal y como había nacido.

Le llamo la atención que hasta ese momento no hubiera sido consciente de ello. Sus padres biológicos no habían estado preparados para ser padres. Le dio la impresión de que lo entendía por primera vez y todo su cuerpo se relajo al instante.

Durante muchos años, había hablado mucho sobre el tema con su ti arene y con sus hermanas, pero hasta ese momento, no lo había comprendido. Le asusto y sorprendió ver que había bastado una conversación con ese hombre para ver su pasado desde otra perspectiva.

Edward acaricio su columna con los nudillos.

- ¿Tuviste que llevar un corsé durante mucho tiempo?

- Hasta que fui a la universidad. Entonces solo me lo ponía por las noches – le dijo ella-. Por eso me gustan tanto ahora las delicadas prendas de seda.

Me encanta sentirlas sobre mi piel.

- Eres muy sensual, de eso ya me había percatado – repuso él mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si soy contable.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que la gente a la que le gustan los números no pueden gustarle también las sensaciones o incluso el sexo salvaje?

- Bueno, supongo que si…

No pudo seguir hablando. No mientras Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a sus pechos y le besaba el cuello.

Eres perfecta tal y como eres – le dijo-. Todo por lo que has pasado te ha convertido en la mujer sexy e inteligente que eres ahora.

La presión que comenzó contra la parte baja de su espalda le dejo claro que Edward no estaba mintiendo, se sentía atraído por ella. Metió las manos bajo el agua para acariciar las poderosas piernas de ese hombre. Había conseguido despertar de nuevo su deseo y el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que le retumbaba en los oídos.

Edward la tomo por la cintura y la levanto un poco para que ella pudiera darse la vuelta. Quedo de rodillas frente a él y con las piernas a ambos lados de las de ese hombre.

Se inclino hacia delante hasta que sintió el miembro de Edward, firme y preparado, contra el mismo centro de su feminidad. Se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones, como la de sentir sus pechos aplastándose contra su torso cuando lo beso en la boca.

Esa noche aun no había terminado y había decidido que la aprovecharía al máximo.

Arqueo la espalda y se recoloco para después desliarse y permitir que Edward la llenara de nuevo. Pero lo hizo muy despacio, sometiéndolo a la más deliciosa de las torturas.

- Yo si voy a por todas, Edward. Conseguiré la victoria…


	19. TODO SE ME SALIO DE CONTROL

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y POR PONER LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITAS ASI COMO SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**kotecullen**

**veronica paola.-** SI YO CREO QUE TODO MUNDO QUEREMOS UN BAÑO ASI CLARO, INCLUIDO EL QUE TE JABONA IGUALITO A EDWARD.

**Erill Cullen.-** SIII NO NOMAS SUBE EN SU HABITACION SI NO EN LA DE CUALQUIERA QUE LEAN LAS COCHINADAS QUE ESTOS HACEN, JAJAJA.

**JaliceJalice.-** IGUAL A MI, JAJAJA PERO YO ME AGUANTO PORQUE YO LO TUVE QUE LEER DOS VECES Y TRANSCRIBIRLO, JAJAJA.

**Aridenere.-** GRACIASSSSSS!!!!

**Carmen Cullen 116.-** PS LEAN ESTE CAPITULO JAJAJA

**Elle Cullen.-** SI ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MAS O MENOS…

**Karen CC**

**Yolabertay.-** SI ES MAS DE LO QUE YO PUEDO SOPORTAR…

**Nairelena.-** WOAO Y LO QUE FALTA NOMAS QUIERO JAJAJAJA.

**Stefy Cullen.-** SI CHICA PERO ENTIENDE ASI ES LA POLITICA SI TE MUESTRAS DEBIL TE APLASTAN, Y CON BELLA BUENO HASTA A EL SE LE FUE DE LAS MANOS TODO

**Angelrpr.-** BUENO PS YO QUISIERA TAMBIEN AVERIGUARLO JAJAJA

**Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan**

**Troyis.-** AHI HIJA HASTA YO SERIA GOLOSITA CON UN EDWAR A MI LADO JAJAJA

**yumi kamagatha.-** SORRY JAJAJA, PROMETO HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ QUE TENGAS UN BUE DIA

**Okashi Minako**

**Piilarciitaax**

**Bella masen**

**angela1986**

**Antzoni**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**any cullen**

**darthmocy**

**Alejita Masen**

**Y A TODAS LAS QUE NO MENCIONO MIL DISCULPAS PERO POR TODAS USTEDES Y SUS COMENTARIAS ES QUE MIS DIAS LOS EMPIEZO CON UNA ENORME SONRISA… MIL GRACIAS**

**CHICAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE TANTO LA HISTORIA Y QUE CREEN UNA MALA NOTICIA YA NOS FALTA CUANDO MUCHO 4 O 5 CAPITULOS BUUUUU. PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LO QUE FALTA COMO YO JAJAJA.**

**P.D. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.**

**********

**CAPITULO NUEVE.-**

TODO SE ME SALIO DE CONTROL

A por todas, hermano.

Edward se quedo helado al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Había estado a punto de lanzar la pelota de golf y su inoportuno comentario consiguió alterarlo lo suficiente como para que esta acabara sumergiéndose en un lago cercano al restaurante del club. Asusto a una manada de pájaros que levanto el vuelo al unísono.

Miro a su hermano mediano con el ceño fruncido. Sabía tan bien como todos que no se debía hablar con el jugador cuando estaba a punto de golpear la pelota.

gracias, james – le dijo entre dientes-. Muchas gracias.

Había estado encantado con la posibilidad de jugar esa tarde al golf con sus hermanos, aunque no era un encuentro meramente deportivo, sino un torneo benéfico. Pero estaba jugando tan mal que se imagino que el grupo que iba por atrás de ellos tendría tiempo de parar a almorzar antes de que ellos avanzaran hasta el siguiente hoyo.

De nada, hermano. Ya sabes que me encanta animarte- le dijo el abogado-. Por cierto, ¡que golpe tan bueno!

Los otros dos hermanos cullen los observaban sonrientes desde el carro de golf.

Miro el agua y distinguió entre sus aguas los ojos de un caimán. Fue entonces cuando decidió que no se metería a buscar la pelota, prefería asumir la señalización. Señalo a demetri, el más joven de sus hermanos con el palo de golf, después hizo lo mismo con Félix, que era el segundo.

pronto les tocara a ustedes y puede que me de un ataque de tos en el momento menos oportuno o tal vez contar uno que otro chiste – les dijo a modo de advertencia.

Huí que miedo_ repitieron estos dos a coro y entre risas.

Pero las palabras de james habían afectado su tiro, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en bella y cada vez le costaba mas mantener la cabeza despejada. La recordó entonces sentada sobre el en la bañera y estuvo a punto de perder la poca concentración que le quedaba.

Miro el reloj, se imagino que pronto terminaría la reunión de bella que estaba teniendo con sus hermanas para revisar todo el papeleo que tenían que presentar ante el seguro.

¿Vamos a seguir jugando o vas a pasarte la tarde ensimismado mirando ese reloj?

Estaba intentando calcular cuanto tiempo nos queda y el ritmo que llevamos - le dijo.

Si, claro. Di lo que quieras, pero vimos como te despedías de tu prometida- repuso su hermano-. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, edward? ¿Cómo es que no nos la habías antes? Nos habrías machacado si uno de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo.

James le dio un codazo a demetri y con un gesto le señalo el grupo de periodistas que se congregaban cerca del club.

cállate de una vez – le dijo. ¿No ves que hay prensa por todas partes?

De mala gana, demetri dejo de mirar a la joven rubia para fijarse en los periodistas.

claro, claro. Hay que defender el buen nombre de esta familia-. Comento james.

Es un fastidio, hermano. Por tu culpa ya no podemos hacer nada los cuatro juntos sin que se convierta en una sesión fotográfica- le dijo Félix.

Edward dejo una nueva pelota en el suelo y se preparo para volver a intentarlo.

creí que seria buena idea filtrar a la prensa información sobre este torneo. Quería que dejaran tranquila a bella, al menos por un día.

Y decidiste usarnos como cebo para la prensa, ¿no?

Así es- repuso el mientras golpeaba de nuevo con su hierro.

Se quedo mirando la trayectoria de la pelota. Esa vez aterrizo sobre el _green_.

Esto tampoco es nuevo para nosotros – les dijo a sus hermanos-. Siempre hemos tenido la atención de la prensa. Me imagine que podíamos llevarlo mejor que ella.

Se subió al carro de golf, james se sentó a su lado. Félix y demetri los seguían en el otro carro.

parece que esta mujer te importa mucho – le dijo su hermano james.

Estamos comprometidos- le recordó.

Era algo que nunca pensó que volvería a hacer.

venga, hombre. A mi no me vengas con tonterías, se sincero.

¿Quién dice que no este siendo sincero?

¿De verdad te vas a casar con ella? – le pregunto su hermano.

Yo no he dicho eso- repuso-. Solo te he dicho que estamos prometidos. Es una persona muy especial y muy honesta. No se merecía lo que nos ha pasado con la prensa.

Intentaba quitarle importancia, peo no se sentía cómodo teniendo esa conversión. Sobre todo después de la noche que había compartido con ella.

Sentía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas, los planes que tenia para romper su compromiso después de las elecciones.

hermano, me da la impresión de que estas perdido - le dijo james sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto serio-. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado.

Fue al escuchar a su hermano cuando cayó en la cuenta y supo porque le estaba hablando así. James acababa de separarse de su esposa Victoria. Se habían casado demasiado pronto, siendo los dos muy jóvenes.

Después habían madurado y descubierto que sus vidas crecían en direcciones opuestas. James parecía haber adelgazado bastante durante esos últimos meses y llevaba tanto tiempo sin cortarse el pelo que pronto lo tendría tan largo como demetri.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver que aun llevaba puesta la alianza. La experiencia de su hermano le recordaba que la mala decisión de dos personas con buenas intensiones no podía llegar a complicar mucho la vida de esa pareja. Le dolía no poder hacer nada para que james no sufriera tanto.

Le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, siento mucho todo por lo que estas pasando.

Gracias – repuso james-. No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, solo intento darte otro punto de vista, el punto de vista de los que estamos sufriendo un desengaño amoroso.

Apretó con fuerza el volante mientras pasaban al lado de un pelicano. Lamentaba no haber estado al lado de su hermano cuando el más lo podía haber estado necesitando en su vida.

Había estado demasiado concentrado en su carera política y en la preparación de la campaña electoral como para ayudarlo a pasar por el trance más doloroso de su vida.

La nefasta experiencia matrimonial de su hermano era una señal de advertencia que no se le iba a pasar por alto. Estaba claro que la pasión y una corta relación amorosa no eran la mejor base para un matrimonio.

¿Cuándo será por fin efectivo el divorcio?

Este otoño - repuso james sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Podrían pasar muchas cosas hasta entonces- le dijo.

El era una prueba de que podían pasar muchas cosas en la vida de uno en muy poco tiempo.

Yo creo que ya ha pasado demasiado. Todo lo que queremos es poder seguir con nuestras vidas y olvidarnos de todo lo que ha ocurrido durante estos últimos meses, nos hemos gritado, ofendido bastante y la verdad aunque yo todavía la amo es muy difícil para mi y para ella doblar las manos, somos igual de orgullosos y ninguno esta dispuesto a ceder, creo que hasta mi sueño de formar una familia con ella se fue por la alcantarilla, mi sueño de niños pelirrojos corriendo por el jardín ya se esfumo.

Lo siento muchísimo. De verdad, tenia la esperanza de que pudieras superarlo.

Yo también, hermano, yo también – repuso james mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y miraba a otro lado.

Su lenguaje corporal no podía ser mas claro. No quería seguir hablando del tema.

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo oían el sonido de los pájaros y del resto de criaturas que llenaban el campo de golf.

Algún tiempo después, james volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero sincera.

- bueno, creo que por un día ya nos hemos abierto demasiado, ¿no crees? Ya sabes que no me va este rollo sentimental… ¿Por qué no nos concentramos de nuevo en el juego? Estoy dispuesto a ganar este torneo.

Detuvo el carro, se bajo y saco un palo de su bolsa de piel.

empiezo a pensar que mama hizo lo correcto.

Félix salio del otro carro y se acerco a el.

¿A que te refieres?

Eligio a un amigo cuando se caso por segunda vez. Me parece mucho mas inteligente que meterte en una de esas relaciones sentimentales que son como una montaña usa. Creo que todos deberíamos aprender de ella.

Demetri se quedo boquiabierto al escucharlo.

¿Es que estas ciego? Mama esta loca por el general carslie- le dijo su hermano pequeño mientras se apartaba sus abundantes rizos de la cara.

Si, si – replico el con incredulidad-. Aunque me cueste decirlo, se que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. Recuerdan cuando los pillamos aquel día en la cama...

Tanto sus hermanos como el se estremecieron al recordar el momento. Había sido uno de los días mas complicados de sus jóvenes vidas y les había costado olvidar lo que habían visto, a su madre haciendo el amor con el que había pasado de ser su mejor amigo a su amante. Se casaron algún tiempo después.

Hasta demetri, el más mujeriego de los cuatro, le costaba recordar aquello.

Habría preferido pasar por la vida creyendo que nuestra santa madre nos había concebido a todos por arte de magia o bueno hasta del espíritu santo. Fue una experiencia traumática…

_**Flash back**_

_Ese día habían decidido los cuatro pasar el día en la casa con su madre y el general y convivir en familia, llegaron a la casa y asombrados por no ver a su mama en el jardín ni al general en sus labores de jardinero junto con su madre, decidieron buscarlos en el estudio creyeron que era lo mas practico que ahí estuvieran los dos. _

_No teniendo éxito se dirigieron a la biblioteca y o sorpresa al entrar sin tocar la puerta y ver a su santa madre encima de carslie sobre uno de los sillones de ahí y ambos sin ropa, estos últimos voltearon asombrados a ver quienes habían entrado así y se sorprendieron al momento de ver a sus cuatro hijos en la puerta con cara de desear no haber nacido , carslie cubrió inmediatamente a esme con su camisa y los chicos salieron barridos de ahí y cada uno disparados a sus cuartos en la residencia si decir palabra alguna._

_Momentos mas tarde esme los busco para hablar con ellos pero ellos como todos unos caballeros le pidieron disculpas a su madre y le dijeron que no había ningún problema y que entendían que era una mujer joven y bella aun y que ella los disculpara por haber entrado así sin tocar y desde ese momento aprendieron que jamás de los jamases entrarían a ninguna puerta sin tocar así fuera su cuarto mismo._

_**Fin flash back**_

James levanto la mano para solicitar una pausa.

De acuerdo, no hablemos de eso otra vez, por favor. Pero es verdad, creo que demetri tiene razón. No se trata solo de atracción, mama quiere de verdad a ese hombre.

Se quedo callado unos instantes, pensando en la boda de su madre con Carslie Facinelli (sorry chicas ya había utilizado el cullen para los demás y no seria congruente ponerle a el cullen aunque es su verdadero apellido cullen sorry por eso opte por utilizar a **Peter Facinelli** ). Se casaron unas navidades y de manera bastante impulsiva y romántica. Pero a lo mejor había algo mas de lo que el se podía haber imaginado. Recordó como se iluminaba la cara de su madre cuando recibía una llamada de su marido.

Además de sus exitosas carreras profesionales, su madre y su segundo esposo compartían mucho más. Siempre que podían sacaban una hora libre para sentarse juntos en el balancín del porche. Allí los había visto charlar y reír mientras se tomaban una copa de vino.

Se dio cuenta, al analizarlo de una manera más tranquila, que era obvio y no entendía como no lo había visto antes. El general Carslie y su mama estaban muy enamorados.

Pensó que quizás hubiera querido creer que no era así porque se ajustaban mejor a su modo de ver la vida. Llevaba años huyendo de los compromisos y las relacione serias.

El problema era que se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Ya no sabía cómo iba a poder finalizar esa relación. Ni siquiera tenía claro que quisiera hacerlo.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no podría seguir viviendo sin repetir lo que le habían compartido la noche anterior.

De vuelta en la casa principal, bella se entretuvo mirando el océano desde la ventana de su dormitorio. La vista era similar a la que había contemplado siempre desde la casas de su ti arene.

Eso le recordó cuanto la echaba de menos. Sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando se enfrentaba a la que podría ser la decisión más dura de su vida. Ni la presencia del océano ni la suave decoración de la habitación consiguieron calmar sus nervios.

Se había pasado la tarde con sus hermanas, repasando los daños y evaluando cuánto costaría conseguir que Beachcombers abriera de nuevo sus puertas al público. Había sido mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado.

Se enfrentaba a la ardua tarea de reconstruir esa casa, pero lo que más le dolía era que lo tendría que hacer sola, fuera ya de la vida de Edward. Eso le angustiaba más de lo que había esperado.

Pero tampoco podía seguir con la farsa. No podía seguir acostándose con el sin tomar una decisión sobre el futuro de los dos, ya fuera juntos o por separado.

Había sido fácil fantasear con él. Estar con él estaba siendo mucho más excitante, pero también más complicado. Hubiera preferido que se tratara de un tipo normal con una vida aburrida e intranscendente.

Se quedo mirando su anillo de compromiso y se lo quito para ver como se sentía. Su mano parecía más desnuda que nunca. Hizo un puño para contenerse y no volver a colocárselo, aunque eso era lo que quería hacer.

Levanto el anillo contra la luz del sol y se quedo mirando el diamante. Brillaba de manera distinta desde cada ángulo. Era como una representación de lo que era su vida en esos momentos.


	20. QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ME DICEN SORRY HOY NO TUVE TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLES PERSONALMENTE ESTOY UN POCO TRISTONA POR UNOS PROBLEMAS QUE TENGO COMO FAMILIARES O DE CONCIENCIA PERO BUENO QUE ESO NO ME IMPIDA SUBIR USTEDES NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE NADA EN FIN …. **

**SALUDOS Y REVIEWS JAJAJA GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS**

***

Tenía que tomar una decisión importante, pero esa decisión podía ser completamente distinta si miraba a las cosas desde un lado o desde el otro.

Se encendió en ese instante el aire acondicionado y sintió el aire en su cuello como si fuera una caricia. No pudo evitar estremecerse y cerró las manos en la que tenía el anillo.

Pero entonces sintió un beso en la nuca.

- Hola preciosa.

Intento relajarse mientras se giraba en sus brazos.

- No te oí entrar.

- Estabas muy concentrada pensando en algo importante – le dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la frente-. ¿Cómo fue todo con tus hermanas?

Su pregunta la devolvió al presente, no podía creer que no hubiera estado pensando en Beachcombers, tal y como Edward se había imaginado.

- Todo fue bien. Tenemos muchas cosas positivas en las que concentrarnos. Los investigadores del incendio nos han dicho que una vieja instalación eléctrica fue la causante del fuego. Así que no somos responsables y el seguro nos pagara todas las reparaciones. Podemos empezar a hablar con contratistas enseguida.

Edward la beso en los labios y la abrazo con más fuerza.

- Me alegra saberlo. Estoy muy contento por ustedes tres.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su aroma la envolvía por completo. Era demasiado peligroso estar con Edward en su dormitorio, no se le pasaba por alto lo cerca que estaban de su cama.

- Salgamos al salón. Ya sé que somos adultos, pero no me parece bien que tu madre nos encuentre aquí juntos.

Edward reacciono con una mueca.

- No digas tonterías- le dijo dando un paso atrás-. Además, mi madre acaba de salir. Así que relájate.

- No puedo hacerlo – repuso ella sintiendo más que nunca el peso del anillo en su puño-. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo relajarme.

- Edward miro a su alrededor con gesto cómico.

- ¿Es que aun están tus hermanas por aquí?

- NO, SE FUERON HACE MEDIA HORA.

Respiro profundamente y decidió decírselo cuanto antes, sin tiempo para arrepentirse de ello.

Abrió la mano y le mostró el anillo.

- No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Edward se quedo serio de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.

Levanto más el anillo para que lo viera Edward. Le temblaba la mano. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero además tenía miedo de que su decisión beneficiara al adversario de Edward.

Pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de convencer a Rose para que contase lo que le había pasado. Quizás así consiguiera además que otras víctimas de acoso hablaran de su experiencia con Mike Newton.

Por otro lado, no podía seguir participando en esa mentira, ella no era así. Aunque romper con Edward y salir de su vida iba a romperle el corazón.

- No puedo seguir fingiendo que estamos prometidos. Ha sido difícil mentirle a la prensa, pero tener que engañar a mis hermanas ha sido horrible. Lo eh pasado muy mal esta tarde. Creo que deben de sospechar algo…

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo he estado pensando lo mismo esta tarde, mientras jugaba al golf con mis hermanos- repuso Edward mientras le tomaba las manos con cariño.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de terminar. Iban a separarse y ella volvería a Charleston sola. Con la única compañía de recuerdos para sustituir a lo que antes solo eran fantasías. El problema era que la realidad había superado con creces lo tejido por su imaginación.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que has decidido?

Edward apretó con más fuerza sus manos.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de verdad y nos olvidamos de que empezó como una farsa?

No creía haberle escuchado bien.

- Vas a tener que repetir eso porque creo que te he entendido mal. No es posible…

Edward levanto su mano izquierda y acaricio el dedo donde había estado el anillo.

- dejemos la sortija en su sitio e intentemos conocernos mejor, salir juntos.

- ¿Y seguir acostándonos?

- Vaya, eso espero.

Edward volvió a sonreír. Le gusto ver cuánto la deseaba, pero eso ya no era suficiente para ella, necesitaba más.

- ¿Decidiste mientras jugabas al golf con tus hermanos que tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos y seguir haciendo el amor a menudo?

- Bueno, supongo que no me he expresado demasiado bien, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que me dedico a la política. Así te haces una idea de hasta qué punto me vuelves loco – le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Lo intentare de nuevo. Lo que sugiero es que nos conozcamos mejor, poco a poco, para que así podamos tener una… una…

Pareció quedarse sin palabras y se quedo mirando el horizonte.

- Una relación, Edward. Creo que relación es la palabra que no te salía.

Para ella también era extraño, pero al menos podía decir esa palabra sin atragantarse.

- Sí, eso es.

Edward parecía nervioso e incomodo. Sus palabras contradecían su lenguaje corporal.

- Creo que lo que estas describiendo es lo que hacen los amigos con derecho a mas o los amantes. Y, que yo sepa, los amantes no se intercambian anillos de compromiso – le dijo ella.

Unas semanas antes, habría estado encantada de ser solo eso para Edward Cullen, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ese anillo empezaba a representar lo que ella creía que merecía tener algún día con su vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? – le pregunto Edward con frustración-. ¿Quieres que te diga que te quiero? Ya he estado enamorado antes y esas cosas llevan su tiempo. No te conozco lo suficiente como para estar seguro de algo así. Pero puedo decirte que creo que podría llegar a amarte algún día.

- ¿Por qué vamos a romper cuando existe esa posibilidad en nuestro futuro?

¿Qué me podría llegar a amar algún día?, se dijo ella sin saber qué hacer con una promesa tan insuficiente.

Pero entonces recordó lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¿Has estado enamorado?

Edward se quedo helado.

- ¿De quién?- le pregunto ella sin poder aplacar su curiosidad-. La prensa te ha emparejado con decenas de mujeres durante los últimos años, pero nunca pudieron encontrar una relación lo suficientemente seria como para resaltarla. Creo que por eso les ha gustado tanto escuchar lo de nuestro compromiso.

- Supongo que tienes razón - concedió el.

Edward no parecía querer responderle, y eso no hizo sino acrecentar su curiosidad. No sabía porque le interesaba tanto.

-¿Quién es ella? Creo que tengo derecho a preguntar, aunque solo sea la falsa prometida.

Edward se aparto de ella y se acerco a la ventana.

- Fue alguien que conocí en la universidad, Tanya- repuso el con extrema seriedad-. Nos prometimos enseguida, fue todo muy rápido. Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera presentársela a mi familia, Tanya se murió.

Se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo.

- Lo siento muchísimo – le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su hombro-. Sería horrible perderla.

Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era superar algo así. Ella había arrastrado desde su infancia el abandono de sus padres.

- Si fue horrible – repuso él.

Parecía muy tenso y no sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto ella.

- Tenía un problema del corazón, algo de nacimiento que nadie detecto – explico Edward mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

- Está claro que la querías mucho – le dijo.

Una parte de ella quería consolarlo. Pero la otra parte le decía que ella merecía que la amaran con la misma intensidad. No podía conformarse con ser su amante ni su segunda mejor opción.

Se aparto de su lado y dejo sobre la mesita de noche el anillo de compromiso. Un anillo que había concentrado un montón de bellos sueños que no iban a poder realizarse.

- Lo siento, Edward. Pero así es como tiene que terminar…

El teléfono, también en la mesita, comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Edward dudo un segundo. Siguió mirándola a los ojos y ella le hizo un gesto para que contestara al teléfono.

Decidió que llamaría a una de sus hermanas para que fuera a recogerla. Se imagino que aun estarían cerca de allí.

- Residencia de los Cullen – saludo Edward al tomar el auricular.

Iba ella a tomar el teléfono móvil para llamar a rose cuando algo en la cara de Edward la detuvo. Parecía enfadado y fruncía el ceño. Agarro entonces el control a distancia y lo dirigió hacia el televisor.

- De acuerdo, si Jacob. Estoy encendiéndolo.

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero se temía lo peor.

Alguna otra cosa sobre ellos que pudiera hacerles daño. Sabía que más fotos de ellos no tendrían valor ahora que estaban comprometidos, pero Edward parecía muy disgustado.

Apareció en la pantalla un informativo. En una esquina superior de la pantalla, detrás del locutor, había una foto en la que se veía a Edward en un campo de golf…

Y abrazando a una joven y atractiva rubia.


	21. RENUNCIAR A TODO SERA LO MEJOR?

**Sol20002005**

**Panxiis**

**Carmen Cullen 116.-** porfis nena no lo quieras tanto jajaja pero ya veras en este o en el siguiente capitulo lo vas a volver a amar jejeje.. me encanto tu review

**yumi kamagatha.-** gracias amiguis ps yo también me esmero por subir todos los días aunque a veces me resulta misión imposible, jajaja porque en mi trabajo como que no les gusta que entre a Internet y nomás me andan chocando desgraciados, jajajaja maldita burocracia.

**Emily'**

**meRiis's Little Mind**

**JaliceJalice.-** mmmm no, no es montaje, pero ya veras es un punto a la izquierda jaja.

**Bella masen.-** gracias nena y si así es la vida y todo pa lante.

**Stefy Cullen.-** gracias por tus deseos y lo de la rubia ps ya vez la política es una porquería jajaja no falta los cuatro de los contrincantes o algo así…

**Darthmocy.- **pues como siempre bella nunca hace lo que esperamos jajaja, pero espero que en este capitulo o en el próximo se te aclare lo de la rubia…

**Yolabertay,..-**muchas gracias por todo

**veronica Paola.-** pues hija ella sabe lo que tiene

**Angelrpr.-** gracias por tus comentarios como siempre sabes que me encantan

**.stewart**

**Eli Cullen**

**Gbyaln**

**Akiato**

**Ljoo**

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN BUENO PUEs YO AGRADECIDA POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y SUS ALERTAS Y A TODAS LAS QUE TAMBIEN ME ACABAN DE AGREGAR COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA. UNA MEGA MALA NOTICIA:**

**SOLO NOS RESTAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO SNIF SNIF**

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

**Renunciando a todo… será lo mejor?**

- ¿Lo matamos directamente o lo torturamos antes?- le pregunto rose con fiera expresión.

Las tres hermanas se habían reunido para comer en un restaurante.

Bella seguía intentando volver a la realidad. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Edward recibiera la llamada del director de comunicación de su campaña. Su aun prometido apenas había tenido tiempo de asegurarle que esas fotos no eran lo que parecían cuando el resto de la familia Cullen llego a la capa para hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

Edward tenía una explicación para lo ocurrido con la chica que vendía agua y refrescos a los golfistas en ese club. Aseguraba que la joven se le había echado encima y el instintivamente la sujeto para que se calmara. Por desgracia, el aparcamiento del club había estado lleno de periodistas y fotógrafos que no dejaron pasar la ocasión.

Los hermanos de Edward le habían asegurado que el no conocía a esa joven, pero la mala suerte había querido que ninguno de los tres estuviera allí en ese momento.

Edward había estado muy preocupado por convencerla de que el incidente no significaba nada, pero a ella no le había afectado tanto como saber lo que le había contado sobre Tanya.

Su mayor problema en esos momentos era confiar en que algún día Edward podría volver a enamorarse de alguien. Eso era lo único que le interesaba, saber si acabaría por quererla a ella.

Sus hermanas la habían llamado en cuanto se enteraron y habían ido hasta Hilton Head a buscarla. Fue un alivio poder salir de esa casa, donde la familia Cullen y los miembros de la campaña se afanaban por reducir las consecuencias de las fotografías aparecidas en prensa.

Al final, había acabado escondiéndose en un pequeño restaurante con sus hermanas y sin pode quitarse la gorra ni las gafas de sol.

Estaba cansándose de aquello, no quería que su vida se convirtiera en un espectáculo.

Rose tomo la cesta del pan y se puso a comer. El apetito de su hermana había aumentado mucho desde que se quedara embarazada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Muerte rápida o con sufrimiento?

- Lo que me hace gracia es que la prensa se ha pasado por alto la historia más jugosa. No acabo de comprender que se creyeran nuestro compromiso – añadió Alice.

Se quedo boquiabierta al escucharla.

- Y ¿Quién dice que no sea real? Nunca te he dicho que no lo fuera.

- ¡Venga, bella ¡ - le dijo Alice-. Eres como yo. Sé que no te comprometerías con nadie que no conocieras muy bien.

- ¿Es que nunca has hecho nada impulsivo?- le pregunto ella.

Tenía interés por saber cómo iba Alice a responderle. Su hermana se había quedado embarazada después de una aventura de una noche con un amigo. Dese entonces, ese amigo se había convertido en el amor de su vida y en su marido Jasper.

- Eso es un golpe bajo- repuso Alice-. Pero te perdono porque me imagino que estas muy nerviosa.

No quería estar a la defensiva con ellas. Después de todo, eran sus hermanas y no podía seguir mintiéndoles. Se imagino que había llegado también el momento de que dejara de mentirse a sí misma.

Se acaricio el dedo de su mano izquierda, donde había llevado el anillo de compromiso.

- La verdad es que ya no importa. Edward y yo hemos terminado.

Lo que no les dijo fue que él quería intentar seguir con ella y que ella había sido la que se había negado a seguir en la misma situación.

Alice la miro con mucha preocupación en sus ojos

-¿Ha sido por culpa de las fotos que han aparecido en la prensa?

¿Hablas de sus fotos conmigo o con la rubia del campo de golf?- pregunto ella con una mueca de desagrado-. La verdad es que las de hoy no me preocupan demasiado, solo si dañan su imagen de cara a las elecciones. Estoy segura de que fue todo un montaje.

Y estaba siendo sincera. Confiaba en Edward totalmente. Siempre había sido sincero con ella, incluso cuando sus palabras pudieran hacerle daño.

No le había negado cuanto había querido a aquel la joven, una historia de amor que le preocupaba mucho más que cualquiera de las que pudieran inventarse los medios de comunicación.

Rose se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento y ataco otro panecillo. El restaurante era tan ruidoso que podían hablar sin temor a que nadie las oyera.

- Supongo que entonces no tendremos el placer de torturar a tu atractivo candidato.

- No- repuso ella con media sonrisa.

Alice tomo su mano y acaricio su dedo anular.

- Esto va a liberar tu agenda de nuevo – le dijo su hermana.

Se quito las gafas de sol. No quería esconderse y necesitaba ver la vida con claridad.

- No te preocupes. Yo me encargare de todo lo que concierne a las reparaciones para poder abrir Beachcombers de nuevo.

Alice y rose se miraron a los ojos. Después, Alice saco una carpeta de su bolso.

- La verdad es que estábamos a punto de volver a buscarte cuando oímos lo de las fotos de hoy.

- ¿Por qué?

Sus hermanas se quedaron calladas.

- Por favor, yo he sido sincera con ustedes, cuéntenme que pasa.

- Alice, siempre tan pulcra y organizada, retorció la servilleta que tenía en las manos. No parecía ella.

- No te hemos mentido, pero la verdad es que no te hemos contado algunas ideas que hemos tenido sobre lo de la reconstrucción de la casa – le dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida después de las elecciones de si Edward y no siguen juntos? – le pregunto entonces rose.

- Bueno, pensé que estaría muy ocupada reconstruyendo Beachcombers y preparándolo todo – les dijo-. ¿Qué es lo que no me están contando?

- ¿Es que hay algún problema con la compañía de seguros'

- No, no se trata de eso – intervino deprisa Alice.

- Muy bien. Les agradezco mucho cuanto me han ayudado y protegido siempre – les dijo con sinceridad-. Pero ya no soy esa niña tímida e insegura de entonces. ¿Pueden empezar ya a tratarme como la adulta que soy?

Rose tomó sus manos entre las de ella.

-te queremos mucho y no podemos evitar preocuparnos.

- Gracias- repuso ella tomando también la mano de Alice-. Yo también las quiero. Pero, díganme ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Venga, Alice, dime la verdad.

- hemos estado pensando que quizás debiéramos contemplar otras opciones que nos sea reabrir Beachcombers.

Las palabras de Alice la dejaron muda. No se lo esperaba.

Le costó recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar de nuevo.

¿Estás hablando de destruir la casa de tía René?

- No, no es eso- repuso rose con firmeza-. Pero podríamos usar el dinero del seguro para restaurar la casa y dejarla tal y como fue. Después podríamos venderla y dejar que una familia viva y crezca en esa mansión.

Alice se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos

- Podríamos dividir el dinero entre las tres y seria suficiente como para que cada una pudiera invertirlo en lo que nos gusta de verdad. Yo podría abrir un negocio de tienda de modas con un horario más flexible que me permitiera cuidar a mi hija.

Miro entonces a rose.

- Y ¿tú piensas lo mismo?

- Si, cariño. Siempre he querido volver a la escuela de Arte y estudiar algún tiempo en el extranjero. Mi marido podría pagarlo con su sueldo, pero me gustaría tener la posibilidad de financiarlo yo misma. Tú tienes tu titulo y ese dinero te vendría muy bien. Pero no queremos que sientas que te estás quedando sin hogar.

Su plan tenía sentido. Las dos tenían maridos, casas, niños y sus propios sueños profesionales. Y ella tenía…

Tenía una familia maravillosa, aunque fuera poco convencional y había tenido una mujer en su vida que le había enseñado a valorarse a sí misma.

Se dijo que nada de eso cambiaria aunque acabaran vendiendo esa casa.

Apretó las manos de sus hermanas.

- Tenemos un vínculo especial las tres que va más allá de cualquier casa. Los recuerdos que tenemos de ti arene son muchos más fuertes y creo que a ella le gustaría que una familia creciera entre esas paredes.

Al otro lado del restaurante, uno de los clientes subió el volumen del televisor. Rose abrió mucho los ojos al ver la pantalla y decidió girarse para ver de quien se trataba. El canal de televisión había interrumpido el evento deportivo que había estado retransmitiendo para dar una noticia.

- El candidato al Senado Edward Cullen ha anunciado que hará una declaración a la prensa frente a la sede de su partido – dijo entonces el periodista.

No sabía que querría decir. Había salido de la casa de los Cullen antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo. Sabía que tendrían que actuar rápido para que Mike Newton no aprovechara la ocasión en su contra. Creía que era una lástima que nadie sacara fotos comprometidas del otro candidato. Se imagino que todos los ataques iban dirigidos contra Edward porque él iba en cabeza en todas las encuestas y a casi todos los medios les interesaba que la carrera al Senado fuera más igualada.

Miro a sus hermanas. Incluso la organizada y lógica Alice había acabado por seguir sus impulsos y dejarse llevar por el corazón.

Después se concentro de nuevo en la pantalla.

Estaba mostrando fotos de Edward. En la primera estaba con él, la segunda era la del campo de golf y en la tercera estaba solo.

Ella nunca había dudado de el al ver las fotos con la joven rubia. Sabía que Edward no había estado con nadie más. Por un lado, habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos las últimas semanas como para que fuera posible y, por otro lado, Edward era un hombre honesto que había llegado a poner su carrera y su vida en peligro para salir en defensa de ella y de su honor.

No entendía como había podido confiar en él sin llegar a confiar en ella misma. Quería ser parte de la vida de Edward. Se dio cuenta de que él le había dicho que quería seguir conociéndola y le había confesado algo muy doloroso de su pasado.

Edward parecía dispuesto a llevar las cosas con ella a otro nivel, pero ella no había sido lo bastante valiente como para embarcarse en esa aventura.

Sabía que la vida no iba a ser menos complicada si se alejaba de el. Lo cierto era que su propio corazón le estaba dejando muy claro que iba a sufrir durante el resto de su vida si no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos que estaban naciendo entre ellos.

Edward la había apoyado por completo cuando las primeras fotos salieron a la luz. Un escándalo del que ella había sido tan responsable como él. Se dio cuenta de que se merecía que fuera ella la que lo apoyara en esos momentos. Estaba lista a luchar para ocupar un puesto importante en la vida de Edward Cullen.

Se puso en pie de golpe y tomo su bolso.

- Queridas hermanas estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Ha llegado el momento de renovar y vender Beachcombers. ha llegado el momento también de muchas otras cosas – les dijo con decisión-. Me voy a esa conferencia de prensa, tengo que estar al lado de Edward.

Sabía que era en ese sitio donde tenía que estar, al lado del hombre que amaba.


	22. RENUNCIAR A TODO SERA LO MEJOR? part

**HOLA CHICAS ANTES QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS PERO TUVE UNA SALIDITA A LA PLAYA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA PARA DESESTRESARME Y PONERME AL DIA CON MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y CON MI VIDA Y PS CREO QUE SI ME SIRVIO BASTANTE MIL DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR EN TODO EL FIN DE VERDAD PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y SOLO NOS RESTA EL EPILOGO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CAPITULO DIEZ PARTE-2**

***

Edward dio vueltas por el vestíbulo de la sede de su partido. Intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Le quedaban menos de dos minutos para salir por esa puerta y enfrentarse a la prensa. Tenía que explicarles porque estaba bajando tanto su candidatura según las últimas encuestas.

Sus colaboradores seguían en la sala de juntas de sus oficinas. Podía oír sus conversaciones en un tono más bajo de lo habitual, intentaban darle el silencio y el espacio que necesitaba antes de salir y hablar con los medios.

Tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta las notas en las que iba a basar su discurso. Aquello podía ser el fin de su carrera política, pero era inevitable. Tenía que terminar con esa campaña de presión por parte de la prensa que estaba destrozando a bella y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esas elecciones para conseguirlo. Se daba cuenta de que un hombre de verdad tenía que defender por encima de todo lo que más le importaba.

No había podido hacer nada por Tanya, pero estaba dispuesto a salvaguardar con uñas y dientes el bienestar de bella. No podría soportar que su vida quedara arruinada solo porque él estaba demasiado preocupado por ganar un puesto en el Senado.

Creía que con ella había perdido la mejor oportunidad de su vida, mucho más de lo que podría nunca alcanzar con su carrera política.

Decidió que encontraría otra manera de cambiar el mundo. Tenía los recursos necesarios y más empuje que mucha gente. Bella le había enseñado que había otras maneras de vivir y de mejorar la existencia de los demás.

Miro de nuevo el reloj. Treinta segundos. Agarro el picaporte de la puerta para salir al estrado. Jacob lo esperaba ya allí con la prensa.

Sintió una mano en el hombro que lo sobresalto. Se dio cuenta de que había estado tan ensimismado que no había oído a nadie entrar.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con…

-¿bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos castaños brillaban más que nunca y los miraban con tal intensidad que no pudo sino pensar en abrazarla. Pero era el momento menos apropiado para dejarse llevar por su deseo.

- He entrado por la parte de atrás. Tu madre me esperaba allí y me dejo pasar – le dijo bella mientras agarraba con fuerza las solapas de su traje-. Edward, ¿Qué vas a decirle a la prensa?

- La verdad. Les diré que he dejado que dicten mis decisiones hasta tal punto que he llegado a hacer daño a otros. Y que, si voy a ser un buen senador, tengo que estar dispuesto a sufrir los ataques de la prensa.

Le estaba costando mucho no tomarla en sus brazos. No podía dejar de mirar las suaves curvas que se escondían bajo su elegante vestido amarillo.

- Diré lo que tenga que decir para protegerte y librare de ellos para siempre – añadió el.

Bella tomo su brazo por el codo.

- Voy contigo.

- ¡De eso nada! – replico él con el ceño fruncido.

- Trata de detenerme – repuso bella con el mismo gesto.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se coloco frente a él y salió por la puerta. Fue tras ella tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con Jacob. No había visto nunca a una mujer tan decidida como ella. Ni tan atractiva…

Pero iba a meterse en un buen lio.

Su director de campaña parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Le pasaba cada vez que las cosas no salían como estaban previstas.

El tiempo que perdió sorteando a Jacob fue todo lo que necesito bella para colocarse frente al micrófono. Tenía un público de lo más atento a sus pies.

- Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros de la prensa.

Sé que esperaban oír al diputado Cullen, pero tengo que confesar que soy un poco insolente y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablarles yo primero.

Les dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras los miraba con estudiada timidez por debajo de sus pestañas. Le llamo la atención que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo recta y firme que era su espalda bajo su maravillosa melena castaña. Tantos años con un corsé habían hecho que se volviera una mujer fuerte y decidida a la que ni siquiera la prensa podría amedrentar.

- Supongo que estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de unas comprometedoras fotos.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver lo directa que era.

- Pero, esperen… no habíamos hablado ya de ellas?- añadió con sarcasmo.

Alguien comenzó a reírse y los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Consiguió relajar un poco el ambiente.

Le llamo la atención que todos parecían estar sudando por culpa del bochornoso calor. Todos menos bella, que seguía imperturbable y fuerte.

- Gracias por venir, de verdad- continúo ella-. Su trabajo es muy importante. La gente tiene que estar informada. Pero si estoy aquí hoy es para asegurarme de que la información que transmiten desde sus medios es la correcta y, por encima de todo, la verdad. Así nos evitaremos más tarde cualquier problema legal.

Sus palabras lo dejaron boquiabierto. Bella era más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado.

Jacob, a su lado, sacudió la cabeza.

- Dios mío, tiene a la prensa comiendo de la palma de su mano. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

La miro de nuevo. Su belleza y la seguridad que transmitía brillaban más que el sol de Carolina del sur.

- Yo tampoco- susurro Edward.

Bella continúo hablando desde el estrado.

- No creo que la foto de un conocido candidato vestido para jugar al golf, en un campo de golf y con una empleada del club de golf sea merecedora de un escándalo. Supongo que es fácil para mí decir eso porque yo conozco a Edward y confió en el. Pero supongo que esa confianza no surge de la nada.

No dudo ni un momento de su palabra. No entendía como podía haber pensado que bella no podría enfrentarse a lo que la vida le pusiera delante. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Creía que era una mujer increíble.

-Para eso son las campañas electorales – prosiguió ella con un tono más firme-. Es el momento ideal para conocer bien a los candidatos y ver quien representara mejor nuestros intereses en el Senado. Yo prefiero concentrarme en conocer mejor el programa electora que Edward Cullen ofrece para mejorar este país y olvidarme de fotografías que no hacen sino distraernos para que no podamos llegar a ver lo inteligente, carismático y dinámico que es este joven político.

Sintió algo al escucharla que no había esperado volver a sentir. Era un sentimiento que crecía en su interior con más fuerza aun que en el pasado.

Se dio cuenda de que amaba a esa mujer.

Bella lo miro entonces con una sonrisa que consiguió emocionarlo.

- Si estás listo para hablar, Edward, me encantaría que nos explicaras los planes que tienes para mejorar la legislación en lo referente a los programas de acogida de menores.

- Lo que quería era hablar con ella y decirle que la quería. También la deseaba, eso era obvio, pero había mucho mas entre ellos que la pasión que habían compartido. Pero todas esas cosas formaban parte de su vida privada y en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era lidiar con la prensa cuanto antes para pode hablar con bella.

Se concentro en lo que tenía entre manos y fue hacia el micrófono estaba preparado para responder a lo que bella le había sugerido. Podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas a la espalda. Aquel era su ambiente y estaba acostumbrado a nadar en esas aguas.

Después de la rueda de prensa tendría una conversación completamente distinta con bella una que no sabría si saldría como esperaba.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara de largo la mejor oportunidad de su vida.

***

Bella aplaudió tras escuchar el discurso de Edward. Estaba orgullosa de él, pero también muy nerviosa. Habían conseguido salvar una pésima situación que podía haber arruinado la campaña de Edward, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de recuperar lo que había entre ellos después de que le devolviera el anillo de mala gana esa misma tarde.

Las miradas y sonrisas que Edward le había dedicado durante el discurso le decían que no estaba todo perdido. Había sido una suerte que hubiera aprendido a confiar en ese hombre y, más importante aún, que aprendiera a confiar en sí misma.

Jacob se inclino hacia ella.

- Te arriesgaste mucho al salir antes a hablar – le dijo el director de la campaña.

- Edward lo merece.

- El hombre le ofreció la mano.

- siento haberte subestimado. No sé cómo no he aprendido aun a interpretar el verdadero carácter de los demás.

- Acepto tu disculpa – repuso ella dándole la mano-. Supongo que solo estabas intentando salvaguardar la carrera de Edward y eso es algo que me gusta.

Edward se despido con la mano de la prensa y se acerco a ellos dos. Entraron de nuevo en la sede del partido. Había varios televisores encendidos y ya podían escuchar las valoraciones de los periodistas sobre la rueda de prensa a la que acababan de asistir.

-¡Jacob, búscate tu propia chica! Esta ya está comprometida – le dijo Edward a su colega.

Avergonzada, le dio un codazo en las costillas

- No hables de mi así – repuso riendo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward la tomo en brazos. Le recordó el fatídico día del incendio, cuando él la saco de la casa en llamas. Los encargados de su campaña electoral aplaudieron y silbaron al verlos así. No podía creer que solo hubiera pasado una semana desde el fuego en Beachcombers.

Edward atravesó deprisa las oficinas hasta llegar a su despacho. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con una patada y ella, sin soltar su cuello ni un momento, dejo de nuevo los pies en el suelo. No entendía como podía haber pensado que sería capaz de renunciar aquello.

Edward beso su cuello y se acerco a su oreja.

- Has estado…

- ¿Increíble?- sugirió ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Desde luego – confirmo Edward-. No puedo creer que quisiera protegerte de la prensa. Debería haber dejado que te enfrentaras a ellos desde el principio.

Ella no estaba tan segura. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo el primer día, cuando vio en la prensa las escandalosas fotografías de ellos dos.

Pero durante esa semana había aprendido mucho sobre ella misma y sobre el amor. Había descubierto que había muchas cosas más importantes en la vida que lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, eso es todo. Creo en ti y en lo que representas

- Gracias. Eso significa para mí más de lo que piensas. Siento mucho lo que paso esta tarde- le dijo Edward tomando sus manos-. Quiero hablar de Tanya.

- No tienes que hacerlo- repuso ella-. Lo entiendo.

- Pero necesito decirlo – insistió Edward-. Debería habértelo dicho de otra forma, pero es que no tengo demasiada práctica hablando del pasado.

De hecho, no tengo ninguna.

-¿No le contaste a nadie lo de Tanya? – pregunto con incredulidad bella.

Le emociona que hubiera confiado en ella lo suficiente como para contarle algo tan importante de su pasado, algo que no le había dicho nunca nadie. Le parecía increíble que la pusiera por delante de su propia familia.

- Nadie llego a conocerla en mi familia y yo también poco conocí a la suya. Nadie supo nunca hasta que punto íbamos en serio. Tú eres la primera.

No se le paso por alto la importancia de que se lo dijera a ella ni hasta qué punto se sentía cerca de Edward en esos instantes.

- Gracias por elegirme a mí para hablar por primera vez de ello.

Se arrepintió de su reacción de esa tarde y de lo defensiva que había estado con el después de que le hablara de Tanya.

Edward tomo entonces su cara entre las manos y sus ojos verdes la miraron con intensidad.

- Quiero que entiendas que ese pasado no empaña de ninguna forma lo que siento por ti- le dijo él mientras le acariciaba los labios con los pulgares-. Y, para aclarar las cosas y evitar que tengas dudas sobre lo que siento por ti, te lo diré bien claro.

**Te quiero, bella Swan. Te quiero.**

Eran palabras mágicas. Tan especiales que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar con ellas. Pero pensó que quizás fuera mejor así. La realidad estaba ganando a su imaginación por goleada.

- Sé que me quieres, pero me encanta oírlo – le dijo ella con emoción-. Y resulta muy conveniente, la verdad, porque yo también te quiero.

Edward exhalo con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, esperando su reacción. Metió entonces la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le enseño lo que contenía, era su anillo de compromiso.

- Entendería que quisieras uno distinto para representar este nuevo comienzo. Pero, de un modo u otro, quiero que esta vez nuestro compromiso sea real.

Coloco su mano sobre la de Edward, sobre el diamante y sobre la promesa real que simbolizaba.

- Este es el que quiero. No cambiaría nada de nuestro pasado porque todo lo que ha ocurrido es lo que nos ha llevado hasta este momento tan perfecto. Sí, me casare contigo.

Edward la beso con fuerza en los labios. Después se aparto y la miro sonriente.

- No te voy a dar tiempo a que cambies de opinión- le dijo mientras le colocaba de nuevo el anillo.

Ella cerró el puño, sujetando la sortija en su sitio.

- Nadie podría sacármelo del dedo- le aseguro ella.

- De eso estoy seguro. Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Creía que Edward tenía razón. Ella era la primera sorprendida con su renovada seguridad.

Se colgó del cuello de su prometido y se puso de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo. Era el final perfecto para un día perfecto.

- Estoy más que preparada para hacer que esta relación sea real.


	23. FINAL

**CHICAS GRACIAS A TODAS EN GENERAL MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR EN ESTA HISTORIA Y BUENO NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE DEJARLES EL EPILOGO Y ANTES UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO ANTES PERO ME VISITO ANDRES Y PS ME PONGO SUPER MAL CON MIS ACHAQUES Y APARTE ME PONGO DE UN HUMOR QUE POBRE DE MI HERMANA BABYMOON ASI ES QUE DISCULPENME USTEDES NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE NADA .**

**OTRA COSA CHICAS LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN LA HISTORIA DE MI HERMANA **

**UN CORAZON ROTO PUEDE VOLVER A LATIR**

**DE VERDAD ES MUY BUENA Y YA VA A TERMINAR Y OJO YO VOY A HACER LA SECUELA MI HERMANITA ME DIO LUZ VERDE Y VA A SER MUY BUENA LA VERDAD ME ENCANTA HACER COSAS COMICAS Y DE TODO ASI ES QUE ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME APOYARAN EN ESA NUEVA Y LOCA AVENTURA GRACIAS POR TODO .**

*************

**CAPITULO ONCE **

**EPILOGO**

_**Noviembre día de las elecciones**_

- Tenemos nuevos resultados de las votaciones – dijo el locutor desde la pantalla.

Estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa de los Cullen.

Bella contuvo el aliento, todo parecía ocurrir a cámara lenta. Sentada en el sofá al lado de Edward, agarro con fuerza su mano. Sus familias y amigos los rodeaban. Nunca podría haberse imaginado cinco meses antes que su vida iba a cambiar tanto como consecuencia de una impulsiva decisión que lo había llevado a acabar en brazos de su amor platónico.

Pero, después de meses de dura campaña, estaba a su lado, enamorada de él y disfrutando del nuevo mundo que Edward había abierto para ella.

Siempre había pensado que era el tipo de persona que prefería una vida en la sombra, lejos de los focos y del ámbito de lo público. Al lado de él estaba descubriendo lo inspirador que era poder estar en el centro de las cosas y poder mejorar las vidas de otras personas. Su relación le daba la oportunidad de tener además una familia más grande que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos desde el primer momento.

A sus hermanas y cuñados tampoco les costó establecer una amistad con los hermanos de Edward. , Esme y el general habían llenado su vida de felicidad y la trataban como si fuera su hija. Nadie podría nunca remplazar a la tía René en su corazón, pero le encantaba poder sentir de nuevo el amor incondicional que solo podía dar unos padres.

Por otro lado james había podido arreglar su situación con victoria y no se divorciaron, resulta que en la última junta de avenencia el recordó como su hermano Edward había luchado por el amor de su mujer y lo tomo como ejemplo, le pido a victoria hablar con ella y estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir con su matrimonio, porque ambos se seguían amando y ella quería darle los hijos que el tanto quería y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Así como los hermanos de Edward los cuales convivían como una gran familia con su nueva familia política.

Bella apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward al escuchar las palabras del locutor.

- Se ha escrutado ya el noventa y uno por ciento de los votos. Y parece que hay un claro vencedor. Se trata de…- decía el periodista en esos instantes.

Recordó que tenía que respirar y concentrarse en Edward y en el televisor. Pero los medios de comunicación a los que habían permitido el paso a la residencia de los Cullen no dejaban de hablar.

- Edward Cullen. El será el nuevo senador que representar al estado de Carolina del sur – anuncio el locutor.

El salón, lleno de gente, estallo en gritos y aplausos.

Edward la abrazo con fuerza. Le hubiera encantado quedarse entre sus brazos, pero sabía que había muchas personas en esa habitación que querrían celebrarlo con él.

Le dio un rápido e intenso beso en los labios.

Después se separo de él.

- Felicidades, senador Cullen – le dijo.

Edward la beso de nuevo y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Gracias señora Cullen.

No se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre, pero le encantaba oírlo.

Llevaba solo dos semanas casados, después de celebrar por su cuenta una íntima boda. No habían querido esperar más. Los dos habían estado deseando que su matrimonio fuera por fin oficial.

Las familias habían ya que se habían casado. El resto del mundo, en cambio, lo sabrían durante el discurso de aceptación del cargo de senador. No habían querido mezclar la noticia de su matrimonio con la campaña. Las promesas que los habían unido eran algo personal y no querían hacerlas parte de la agenda política de Edward.

Todo el mundo se les acerco para abrazarlos y felicitarlos con cariño. Estaba radiante. Le encantaba verse tan rodeada de familiares y gente que los quería.

Edward recibió las felicitaciones sin soltarla y ella se dejo querer.

Alguien tiro serpentinas y confeti al aire y los periodistas gráficos aprovecharon la feliz ocasión para retratar el momento de la victoria. Las paredes del salón se llenaron de carteles de Edward y todos parecían llevar pegatinas y gorros con la cara del nuevo senador. Oyó en la distancia a alguien descorchando una botella de champán.

Era una suerte que los medios se hubieran concentrado en entrevistar a Esme antes que a nadie.

Eso le dio a Edward algo de tiempo para recibir las felicitaciones de su familia.

Félix se acerco y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza, hermano. Recuerda que aun te puedo dar una paliza en el campo de golf – le dijo.

- Claro que si – repuso Edward con una gran sonrisa-. Supongo que jugar al golf es todo lo que saben hacer los del Ejército del aire.

Demetri se echo a reír al escuchar sus palabras y le paso unos billetes a james.

¡Pero…! No me digas que apostaste contra mí, Demetri.

- No, hombre, apostamos sobre el margen de votos por el que ganarías- repuso su hermano.

Le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la cara a su nuevo cuñado.

- Entonces te perdonamos – le dijo bella.

- ¿Y quién confiaba mas en mi y aposto por una victoria aplastante?

- Creo que será mejor que nos llevemos ese secreto a la tumba – respondió james mientras se metía el dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Era el más reservado de los cuatro y no solía sonreír a menudo, peor esa noche no dejaba de hacerlo. Había muchos motivos para ser feliz esa noche.

Miro entonces a Esme y a Carslie. Parecían estar encantados y muy orgullosos.

Y a ella ya ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera periodistas presentes grabando y fotografiando cada abrazo y cada gesto de los presentes. No tenía nada que ocultar y confiaba planamente en el amor que Edward y ella compartían.

Los reporteros se concentraron en ese instante en el general y ella aprovecho para hablar con su marido.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a la sede de la campaña para que des la rueda de prensa y aceptes oficialmente el cargo de senador?

- muy pronto – repuso él mientras le acariciaba la sien con los labios-. Pero antes quiero pasar un minuto a solas contigo. Después podemos irnos.

Coloco la mano sobre su torso.

- Supongo que todos entenderían que nos retiráramos unos minutos para cambiarnos de ropa y arreglarnos.

Edward la tomo de la mano y atravesaron deprisa la multitud de personas reunidas en el salón.

De camino al vestíbulo, sus hermanas le dieron un breve abrazo y se dirigieron unas miradas que le llamaron la atención. Parecía claro que estaban tramando algo. Les pregunto qué les pasaba, pero Edward la distrajo con otro beso y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban en el dormitorio que bella había ocupado desde que llegara a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y la abrazo con fuerza, besándola con la misma pasión de siempre, una pasión de la que no querían hacer participe ni a su familia ni a los fotógrafos de la prensa.

Su marido se separo minutos después y apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

- Quiero darte las gracias por hacer que este sueño se haga realidad.

- Habrías ganado conmigo o sin mi- le dijo ella mientras tomaba su apuesto rostro entre las manos.

- Ya he tenido bastantes debates estos meses, así que no te llevare la contraria – repuso el besando las palmas de su mano-. Pero quiero que entiendas que este momento significa mucho más ahora que te tengo en mi vida y que tú aportas más de lo que te imaginas a mi carrera política, otra manera de ver las cosas.

Sus palabras la emocionaron.

- Gracias por decir eso, de verdad.

- Para que veas lo agradecido que estoy yo, quiero darte algo a cambio – le dijo Edward.

- Pero… pero ya lo has hecho.

Esa experiencia le había ayudado a conocerse mejor.

- Te tengo a ti y todo un futuro por delante para formar una familia – añadió ella.

- Pero quiero que tengas un hogar.

- Nuestro hogar será cualquier sitio donde estemos los dos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero sé que para ti será duro dividir nuestras vidas ente la capital y esta casa.

Edward se separo de ella y fue a recoger una carpeta que alguien había dejado en la mesita de noche. Era la primera vez que la veía. Ese detalle le recordó hasta que punto su marido conseguía trastornarla con sus besos y caricias.

Le entrego un documento que parecía oficial.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Empezó a leerlo, pero apenas reconocía las palabras. Comprendía lo que decía el texto, pero no terminaba de entenderlo.

- Son las escrituras de Beachcombers, la mansión de tía René- murmuro.

- Así es

- Pero… si ya la hemos vendido…

La venta había sido complicada, pero había terminado por aceptar el hecho. Miro de nuevo las escrituras y vio el nombre que aparecía en ellas. Comprendió entonces las miradas conspiradoras que se habían dirigido sus hermanas ente sí.

- Así es. Lo que no sabes es que tú has sido la compradora- le dijo Edward-. James se encargo de todo el proceso de compraventa para que mi nombre no apareciera en ninguna de las transacciones. Después, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer es poner a tu nombre la propiedad de esa casa – le contó él mientras le secaba unas lagrimas con la mano-. Pasaremos mucho tiempo en Washington, pero tenemos que mantener nuestra residencia oficial aquí, en carolina del sur. Pensé que la casa de tía René seria la mejor opción.

Abrazo las escrituras contra su corazón.

-¿Estás seguro? Pero ¿Y tu familia?

Estoy completamente seguro – le prometió Edward con su mirada verde llena de convicción-. Charlestón no esta tan lejos de Hilton Head, podremos venir a verlos cuando queramos. De esta forma, tú podrás estar cerca de tus hermanas. Además, mi casa aquí se quedara demasiado pequeña en cuanto empecemos a tener hijos.

Soñaba con ese futuro tanto como él, solo que el en ese momento no sabia que ella ya en su vientre llevaba el fruto de su amor con tan solo 2 semanas de embarazo.

- Todo eso suena fenomenal. Muchas gracias. No sé como agradecértelo, no sé cómo expresar cuanto significa esto para mí- le dijo.

Ya empezaba a imaginarse como adaptaría la casa para que se convirtiera en el mejor hogar para ellos dos, y su pequeño Edward o su pequeña nessy. Ya se habían llevado a cabo las reparaciones básicas después del incendio y ella quería devolverle a la casa el esplendor de las mansiones sureñas. Todo sin renunciar al aire acondicionad, una moderna cocina y varios dormitorios para que sus hermanas pudieran visitarlos con sus familias, y esmerarse aun mas en la recamara del que seria próximamente parte de sus vidas.

Les llegaban los sonidos de una fiesta que iba ascendiendo de intensidad en el salón. Eso le recordó que esa noche no tendría demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, y esperar el momento en el que le diera la gran noticia.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se imagino que serian más colegas de Edward, gente del partido que había participado en la campaña y quería felicitar al nuevo senador.

Algunos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en la distancia y a la casa de los Cullen no dejaban de llegar reporteros.

A pesar de las interrupciones y el ruido, Edward mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si no pudiera escuchar ni ver nada más.

- No sabes lo que me alegra verte tan feliz. Es muy importante para mí que tengamos nuestro propio hogar. Estuvo bien vivir en el antiguo cobertizo para carruajes mienta estuve soltero, pero ahora nos merecemos tener más intimidad para poder explorar todas las ventajas que conlleva la vida de casado- le dijo Edward con una picara sonrisa.

- Que no se te olvide nunca que ya no estás soltero, y que tal vez no nos quede mucho tiempo solos.

Edward la miro intrigado por lo que acababa de intentar decirle.

y a que viene eso de que no nos quede mucho tiempo solos, o es que – y miro hacia donde ella tenia sus manos, su vientre y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Si estamos esperando bebe- le dijo emocionada

El la cargo emocionado, feliz de que su amor por fin diera fruto y esperanzado de que fuera una niña idéntica a su mamá, porque el estaba seguro que quería una mini bella.

Ella se relajo entre los brazos del hombre que le había robado el corazón y que le había entregado a cambio el suyo, para que lo cuidara protegiera y amara.

Edward le levanto la mano y le beso el dedo adornado por el anillo de compromiso y la alianza, tocando su todavía aplanado vientre, emocionado de que ahí estaba su bebe.

Ha sido una suerte que apostara por ti como lo hice y fuera siempre **a por todas**. Has resultado ser la ganadora.

Pero yo gane mas-le miro ella con lagrimas en los ojos- gane mi propia familia.

**1 ½ año después**

Pasando a otros asuntos, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz porque me acaban de mandar un video a mi celular donde mi hija Rennesme acaba de dar sus primeros pasitos- dijo el Senador Edward Cullen a todos los reporteros que se encontraban ahí.

Bueno señores hemos dado por terminada esta rueda de prensa, hasta el próximo informe- dijo Jacob Black.

Salieron de la que antes era casa de campaña ahora era el centro de trabajo del Senador del estado de Carolina, rumbo a la casa de la familia Swan Cullen, en Beachcombers.

Que llevas ahí Jacob?

Es un regalo para mi sobrina consentida, que no puede un tío malcriar a su única sobrina.

Gracias –le dice un edward orgulloso de que quieran a su bebe

Eres muy feliz verdad edward?

Si soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, te digo un secreto, estamos esperando nuestro segundo bebe.


End file.
